


映射（Reflection）

by KuusouMirage



Series: 映射（Reflection） [1]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV), 启动了
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuusouMirage/pseuds/KuusouMirage
Summary: As Seon-ho said in an interview, there’s no guarantee that the person we love will reciprocate our feelings, and Ji-pyeong will have his own fate some day.I wish that some day, there’ll be someone who can notice all his virtue, treasure all his efforts, heal his heart from insecurity, and encourage him to continually act as himself. Therefore, I create an original character for him, hoping that they can live happily together, though I know it’s just self-comforting…From my point of view, the best person for Ji-pyeong is someone who shares similar characteristics with Halmoni - perspicacious, trusting, altruism, and most importantly, value and need his virtue.“I didn’t see with my own eyes, but I just know.”From your messy hair tousled by the wind, from words that you said off the top of your head, from what I can see in your eyes.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Original Character(s), 韩志平/原创女主
Series: 映射（Reflection） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 【创作动机】  
> 本文的设定更像是对原剧的一种补充吧。剧中没有讲菁明公司投标后，到2020年的现在之间，具体发生了什么。而在结局的最后，我们能看到志平的笑是轻松的、释怀的，甚至相比其他很多时候他露出的表情都更为坦诚。  
> 宣虎在《atstar1（2021.2）》的访谈里（https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404600807034060919#_0）说，他认为志平没有和达美在一起的结局更现实美好，因为我们无法保证喜欢的人一定会回应我们的感情，而志平会有他自己的缘分。  
> 所以我安慰自己，结局里的他一定是遇到了对的人和事了，而本文正是这无数的可能性之一。他遇到了对的人，在这一年多的时间里得到了安慰解开了心结，所以即使结局里主角们桌子上的回忆墙里连他的影子都没有（真的是我全剧最生气的地方）这点也变得无足轻重了。因为他已经有了只属于他自己的人生，有了在这个世界上会把他放在第一位的人。  
> 【避雷说明】  
> 本人从未写过任何同人/原创小说，也很久没正经用中文写大段文字了。上一篇用中文写的长篇文章就是本科毕业论文……  
> 本人恋爱经验非常有限，也不了解38岁的成功男士的恋爱会是什么感觉，努力往成熟自然的方向靠，但想象力有限，大概率还是会透着稚嫩矫情  
> 本人人生阅历也非常有限，可能不能很好地匹配上38岁的志平的深度。但志平在我心目中是非常单纯的人，是一位事业有成的金融精英，也是一位现实的理想主义者。虽然毒舌但也感性（能理解他人、站在他人立场考虑问题，同时失恋和委屈时也会哭会难过）。想努力找一个平衡点来塑造，但成不成功嘛……  
> 【基本设定】  
> 时间：2019年11月，志平38.5岁。剧中没有具体提及菁明公司的投标时间，看起来是秋天，所以这里就假设2019年11月是投标结束一个月后  
> 氛围：尽量保持与原剧前几集一致，总体轻松诙谐（且志平小表情太丰富，本质谐星hhh），带点忧伤  
> 中心：希望志平能找到“只属于他”的存在（各种意义上的）  
> 【关于女主】  
> 本人不相信无条件无理由的爱，所以会花较多心思去铺垫两人为什么会喜欢上对方，这些地方在后续章节会更详细解释。  
> 部分设定只是为了方便剧情发展，绝对不是夹杂私情（正色）或者玛丽苏。同时由于只能基于自己的阅历来描绘自己认为合适的人，所以可能会投射大量个人喜好。希望能塑造出一个和志平对等的形象（太难了……

正文

01 初遇

菁明公司中标后，已经过去一个多月了。

志平的日子还是照常地过，和过去的三年没有什么区别。

他还是忙于工作，还是会给达美出谋划策，还是会时不时去奶奶家和达美一家人吃饭说笑，还是会下意识地留意达美的一举一动。

他还是一个人住在空阔的江景公寓，还是一个人看书听新闻健身沉思，还是一个人静静地守护着菁明，还是一个人在无数个日夜里只能与英实对话。

不同的是，

在达美的求助列表中，他的分量越来越小；在奶奶身边寻求安慰，就得面对道山和达美的亲昵；在他目光的追逐之处，那个单薄的身影不再是孤身一人。

他心中的第一位仍然是奶奶和达美，而她们心中的第一位仍然不是他。

“至少现在我会把力量分给有需要的人了。”他这样默默安慰自己。

英实……啊不知硕，是很好的孩子，他也去考察过几次灿星营运的项目，其中流露出的温情总能抚平他的心情，正如当年奶奶待他那般。

然而有时他也会迷茫。

上首尔后含辛茹苦，一路孤军奋战十五年，爬到了令人艳羡的位置，拥有了许多，也证明了自己。过去几年与奶奶重逢后，又有了新的追求——尽管是以失败告终。

一路上可能没做太多太对的事，但也没做什么错事。那么为什么，身边的人都很喜欢他，但他却始终无法成为任何人的最珍视的存在呢。

当然，他也没有太仔细去思考这些困惑，也许是明白思考也不过是徒劳，也许是不想面对自己确实是孤身一人的事实。

直到他不小心听到道山和两位好哥们讨论应该如何求婚。

英实，这就是你说的要勇敢面对的事情吗……他想起今早英实久违的运势预言。

他曾对达美说，自己丢脸的时间可能会有点长，然而一个多月过去了，他以为自己已经不在乎了，以为只要交给时间一切就会淡化，以为自己能一点一点把悲伤硬化。

就像当初刚上首尔时总是无比思念奶奶，到后来变得只有在特别难过的夜里才需要靠回忆取暖。然而，那晚阔别十五年重新见到奶奶后，一切回忆都向他奔涌而来。温暖的、羞愧的、悔恨的，如潮水般将他以为已是坚不可摧的心防冲垮。

一如现在，以为已经封印起来了的和达美一起度过的时光，快乐的、美好的、痛苦的、遗憾的，冲破了记忆的桎梏，呼啸着在他的脑海里泛滥，一时间仿佛要将他吞没。

无法思考了。

于是一向不怎么沾酒的他，记不清自己是怎么一路驱车到了家附近的酒吧，怎么喝下一杯又一杯的烈酒，又怎么跌跌撞撞地从酒吧走进了雪白的世界，再倒在了一片温柔的青草地里。

“先生？！……”

“这位先生？！！！……”

——————————————————

推荐BGM（原声OST）：《One Day》金弼

叶映来韩国有一个月了。

但对于人生的前28年都是在回归线内度过的她来说，即使是去年在日本度过了一个冬天，也无法习惯这大雪天的严寒。

这才十一月啊……刚刚战胜了社畜们最讨厌的周一的她，只想快点跑回公寓洗个热水澡。

公司为她租的公寓就在步行五分钟的距离，本应是很方便的距离，在这大雪天里却显得无比尴尬——除了走回去以外，她别无选择。

“快到了快到了……”她将头缩进围巾里使劲哆嗦着，大风吹得她无法抬头看向前方的路，只能低头看着脚尖快步前行。眼看快走到公寓前的花坛了，脚尖前方突然笼上了一片阴影，一双时髦的男士皮鞋映入了眼帘。

她抬起头，面前是一位比她高出大半个头的男子，穿着笔挺的黑色大衣，内衬只有单薄的西装和毛衣，脖子上什么都没有挂。这身装备在这大雪天里显然只能当作装饰。

而与身上干净利落的黑色不同，尽管天色已暗，她还是能隐隐看出男子脸上红得异常。他似乎是闭着双眼在走路，步伐东倒西歪得几乎只是在原地踏步，身上的酒气顺着风向她扑面而去。

……太倒霉了。

但又不能不管。

正在叶映犹豫要不要开口问对方是否需要帮助的时候，男子突然腿一软，眼看就要倒下，于是她赶紧掏出双手扶住他。然而喝醉了的高大成年男性的体重显然不是她能搀扶得住的，她被迫顺势跪坐在了雪地里，双手支撑不住男子的体重，男子便遵循重力的法则倒在了她身上。

“先生？！……”

“这位先生？！！！……”

她喊了好多声，对方都毫无反应。

她想伸手去把对方扶正，然而却摸到他脖子上滚烫的体温。

？！……她顺着脖子摸上了他的脸和额头，热乎得与这大雪格格不入。

从未遇到过这种情况的她开始急了。十一点多的雪夜想必没有一个路人会经过，自己也没力气挪动醉汉半分，更糟糕的是对方还发着高烧……无数“醉汉雪夜冻死”的新闻浮现在她的脑海里，思索了几秒后她果断选择了拨打急救。

哆嗦着说清楚了所在位置和大致情况后，接线员回复救护车大概要二十分钟才能到，她只能再三乞求对方尽快，因为她害怕醉汉在这样的严寒下烧完体温后就会变成冰块。

她是真的这么想的，所谓能量守恒嘛……

挂断电话后，她再次意识到男子穿得有多单薄，于是她解开一半围巾，绕在了对方的脖子上，然后双手穿过他的大衣，在大衣下紧紧地将他抱住。

电视剧里好像都是这样做的……

此刻她心中只有“要怎么保住这个人的体温”的想法，完全没有想过这是一个不明底细的陌生人，也完全没考虑对方是异性的情况下自己的行为是否妥当，眼前的这位男性，对她来说只是一位需要帮助的人。

更何况这人还挺暖的……

虽然这样想不大厚道，但起码等救护车来的时间也没那么难熬了。

不到五分钟，她的意识开始离她远去。作为一个标准的现代人，在疲惫的加班后，不碰手机不做任何事只是在雪地里一动不动地发呆，结果显然不是被冻死就是在睡着后被冻死。

世界也变得一片寂静。雪花仿佛吸收了世上所有的声波，安静得她只能听到肩膀上微弱的呼吸。

就在她听着这规律的声音快要睡着之际，救护车的警笛划开了寂静的夜空。警笛声越来越大，越来越近，最后停在了他们的身旁。

四名急救员从车上冲了下来，清醒了大半的她在迷糊中试图站起来，却发现自己的腿已经跪得动弹不得。两名急救员合力把他们拉了起来，好不容易把她的围巾和手掰开后，其中两位将男子抬上了担架，另外两位则搀扶她走向救护车。

坐上救护车后，急救员给她披上了毛毯，递上了一杯热茶。几口下去后她感觉自己总算活过来了一点，缓过神来后赶紧询问男子的状态。

“没有大碍，就是疲劳加上烈酒下的低烧，在首尔的冬天很常见，只要及时发现了别让冻死在路上就好，打一晚点滴第二天就会活蹦乱跳了。”急救员似乎已经见怪不怪了，语气中还带点玩笑。

她松了一口气，还好自己发现了，不然他可能真的要冻死在大街上了。

“不过小姐，下次还是别让您男朋友喝那么多了。这次您还清醒着可以打急救，下次两人一起倒在雪地里就……”

“……我们不认识……”她尴尬地笑了笑，不知应该如何反应。

“？！我看您抱这么紧掰都掰不开还以为……还真是失礼了。”急救员有点尴尬。

那是因为我的手冻僵了……她默默想道，不知道该说什么，只能在脸上挤出一个微笑。

“不过小姐您还真厉害啊，能为一个陌生人这么拼命……”急救员感叹道，“您做得很好呢，不然他可能会因体温过低而缺氧和心脏衰竭了。”

“那太好了，”她松了一口气，这番话似乎给了她很大的安慰，“我很怕自己会处理不当反而害了他……”她没有继续说下去。

“没有没有，您做得很好。”似乎看出了她的不安，急救员们纷纷安慰道。

急诊室。

叶映没想到原来韩国的急诊室也是这么的热闹。护士匆匆跑来为男子挂上点滴，贴上退烧贴后，又匆匆跑去照顾下一位病人。在疾病面前哪个国家都是一样的啊，她不禁感慨。

几杯热茶下肚后，她的身体机能总算基本恢复了。于是她把身上的毛毯也盖到了男子身上，此时她才真正看清男子的脸。

肤白貌美，温软如玉。

这八个字突然跃进脑海里。虽然一般用来形容女性，但眼前这人的睡颜散发出的柔和气质让她一下想不到其他形容。

和刚刚自己以为的在日本经常见到的醉汉大叔形象相去甚远，让她不由得看多了几眼。

真好看。

虽然和我没关系。

重新坐下来后，困意也向她来袭。

是时候该回家了，还可以睡上几个小时，不然明天上班得成干尸。

她一边这样想着一边起身准备离开，然而男子的脸色瞬间就变了。他皱紧了眉头，唰地抓紧了被子，时不时就蹬一下脚，似乎正在做着什么噩梦。

她一下子就被吓醒了，赶紧去叫护士。但就在她转身的那一刻……

“不要走！”男子突然喊道。

她惊讶地回过头，对方仍然紧闭着双眼。

“不要走……不要走……”他抬起右手似乎想要抓住什么。

看到他痛苦的神情，她下意识地握住了他的手。但他还是很激动，不停地在挣扎，于是她弯下腰用左手轻轻梳着他的头发：“不走不走，不走不走……”

“不要走……达美……”

“不要走……达美……达美……”他反复叫喊着，仿佛快要哭出来一般。

“不走不走，我就在这里哈。”她将左手也搭在了他的手背上，双手紧紧地握着他的右手，仿佛这样能给他一点确信。

“没关系的，没关系的。”她耐心地反复安慰道。

慢慢地，男子的神情平稳了下来，再次陷入了沉睡。

啊——似乎是走不了了。她看着对方紧握着自己右手的手，有点无奈。

“dalmi……”她轻轻重复了这三个音节，大概是个幸福的人吧，她轻笑。

那么今晚就来当个幸福的人吧！她缓缓坐下，继续用左手轻梳他的头，右手还是紧紧握着他的手，然而困意很快再度来袭，没过多久她就趴在病床边缘睡着了。

大概实在是太累了，喧闹的急诊室丝毫没有影响她的睡意。偶尔男子因梦境而挥动手脚，被晃醒的她则会在迷迷糊糊中下意识地重复着手上的动作，直到两人都再次睡着。

不知道过了多久，口袋里熟悉的闹钟声响起了。

她一下就被惊醒了，这大概是一种社畜的本能。然而抬头的一瞬间，脖子像是被掐住了一般动弹不得。

“好痛……”意识到自己是以错误的姿势睡着了的她，只能慢慢地抬起头，却发现自己的左手搭在一位陌生男人的枕边，右手则握着对方的手。

啊……昨晚的记忆一下子涌了上来。

然而社畜的本能让她忽略了任何进一步的回想，下意识做的第一件事就是查看现在的时间。

七点。

还好还好，她松了一口气，设七八个闹钟的习惯今天也救了自己一命。七点的话还够时间回家洗漱下换个衣服再去上班。

男子还是在沉睡，但脸上异常的红晕已然褪去。

她伸手探了下他的额头，是正常的体温。

呼～感觉在异国他乡也能做点好事的叶映突然有点高兴。自己竟然刚来一个月就救了一个人，还是位大帅哥！她被自己的乐观逗笑了。

接下来就该如无名英雄般帅气退场了！她轻轻松开了右手，保持同一个姿势一整晚多少有点麻痹了。她边敲着右手边走出急诊室，走到门口时突然想起——那位男士身上有带钱吗？！

有手机就够了吧……不对，手机还有电吗？！

越想越不放心，又折了回去。看着躺在病床上安祥地睡着的他，再环看四周，都是人。

如果我要从他的衣服里找钱包和手机，大概会显得很可疑吧……

她无奈地叹了口气。算了，要做无名英雄就做到底吧。

于是她去前台结了他的帐，再去医院隔壁的便利店买了个几种常用的充电器还有几袋暖宝宝，放到了他的枕边。

这样应该够了吧。

她满意地看着他的睡颜，满意地想自己真是当代雷锋，满意地踏出了医院大门。

TBC


	2. 初识

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前言】  
> 这章居然写了一万四字……脑洞实在太大了，很努力地想把整个故事和人物的形象弄得更饱满些，因为真的很希望他能遇到一个能看到他所有的好的人，也很希望那个人能抚平他的所有伤口，然而怎么写都觉得不够满意，就先这样吧。  
> 另外，码字的时候总是在循环OST。不管怎么说OST真的非常棒，可以的话希望大家也能边听边看（根本没有人在看啦hhh）。
> 
> 【关于志平的性格塑造】  
> 憨憨的部分：  
> 在原剧中，35岁的他的确有挺多喜剧人设（笑）。3年后38岁，变得更成熟、体贴的同时，憨憨的部分（特别是在喝醉后hhh）却也没有太大的变化。所以我还是比较倾向于理解成，他在私底下（与亲近的人、无工作/利益关系陌生人来往）以及无意识的场合（喝醉、睡梦）的时候会展现出这一面。
> 
> 毒舌和温柔之间的冲突/平衡：  
> 有的人不喜欢他在剧中动不动就谈钱谈车谈江景公寓，然而我将其理解为他单纯的性格中的一部分。诚然，这个年龄段的金融男精英，许多人遇事第一反应便是利益。志平在我看来也是这样的人，但他的可贵之处在于，他考虑的不仅仅是自己的利益。他会等价交换甚至尽自己的余力去帮助他认为有价值的对象，这种帮助并不仅限于金钱支持，只是在这个理想过分膨胀的风投行业里，钱就是大部分人所需要或追求的东西。  
> 所以他万事开头先提钱，这很自然，因为这是他基于“对方需要什么”的基础上下的判断，这和居高临下的“有钱就能买你尊严”是不一样的。在剧中我们都能看到，当他知道对方意不仅在钱时，都能很快地理解对方的需求，站在对方的角度去看待问题，并提出现实的意见（虽然很毒舌hhh），而不是无视甚至践踏这些美好但不现实的期望。  
> 所以在塑造自己笔下的志平的时候，也会贯彻这种“心底里是为你好但嘴就是毒，且对方越天真则嘴越毒”的理解。只是并非所有人都能承受这种打击，或是看到这份心意。这不怪任何人，人和人之间就是有适合和不适合，无法强求。

正文

02 初识

志平是被护士叫醒的。

然后通过护士的解释，大致明白了现状：自己昨晚因喝醉加发烧倒在了雪地里，被救护车送到医院，打了一晚上点滴睡到了现在。

“您女朋友已经付好相关费用了，所以您直接出院就好。”护士一边收拾点滴架一边说道。

“Mwo？！”他下意识的惊叫引来了整个急诊室的围观，“女朋友？！什么女朋友？！”他一脸震惊。

？护士感到不解，“就是您女朋友呀，短发的看起来很温柔的小姐姐……”

“……？！可是我没有女朋友……？” 

“……Omo，先生您不会烧到失忆了吧？！”护士小姐一脸不敢相信，“Ottoke！您女朋友该怎么办啊，她可是在这里守了您一晚上啊！”护士小姐看起来是真的很担心，“她一晚上都紧紧握着您的手趴在您床边守着您，看得我们单身的男医生男护士们不知有多羡慕……”

？？？志平更加不解了，难道自己喝醉后还穿越到了有女朋友的世界线了？！他尝试回想昨晚发生的一切，然而宿醉明显影响了他的大脑功能。

…………什么都想不起来。明明当初在道山家喝醉后自己的丢脸行径倒是一个不落地都记住了。

然后他瞥到了枕边的便利店袋子，打开一看，里面装着几种充电器和七八袋暖宝宝。

“这也是您女朋友买的……”护士小姐的语气听着更加惋惜了，“欧尼太可怜了……”护士小姐边说边盯着他，仿佛是在责怪他的薄情。

我什么都不知道怎么就变坏人了……？他感觉头更痛了。揉了揉太阳穴后终于开始进行一贯的理性思考。

通过护士小姐的描述，他了解到，总而言之，就是有一位短发的看起来温柔可爱的女士，和急救人员一起把他送到了这里，而她不仅将身上的毛毯盖在了他的身上，还摸着他的头跟他说话安慰他，并一直握着他的手握了一整晚，睡着了也没有松开。醒来后还去为他结账，还贴心地为他买了充电器暖宝宝。

现代版田螺姑娘吗？！怎么可能会有这样的事？！他在内心疯狂吐槽。

“Aigoo……”早上的急诊室不大繁忙，不知什么时候，周围病床的大叔大妈们，其他有空的护士和实习医生们都围了过来，一边听那位护士小姐绘声绘色地讲述昨晚的故事，一边还时不时补充几句自己的回忆。听完后还是一脸懵逼的他，招来了围观群众的鄙视的目光。 

真是哑巴吃黄连……他感觉冤枉死了。

然而，也并没有人能说得清那位神秘女子为何会跟着他一起来到急诊室，毕竟大家都理所当然地认为对方是女朋友，所以没有考虑过这个问题。 

“说不定其实是她开车把我撞了呢？！”志平嘴硬想要反弹路人谴责的目光，虽然说出来的瞬间他就觉得这个想法过于站不住脚，果然话音刚落，吃瓜群众的目光就变得更为锐利了。

“mwo……mwo！我这是很合理的怀疑啊……”他越说越小声。

护士小姐见他毫无认错之意，誓要让他输个心服口服，气汹汹地打电话叫来了昨晚值班的急救员。

来的是昨晚的四位急救员中最年轻的一位，憨憨的气质让志平有一阵不详的预感。

“您看起来气色好多了啊，”急救员小伙憨憨地笑道，“以后请别再喝这么多了，如果不是有昨天那位nuna的话您可能现在就在手术房了。”

“你给我一五一十说清楚都发生了什么！”护士小姐命令道。

于是小伙子把他们去到现场后看到的景象——两人如何分着同一条围巾、该女子如何紧紧地抱着志平分都分不开，以及两人大概在雪中维持这样的姿势维持了二十多分钟的事实，基于他对女子的尊敬，详细地描绘了一遍。吃瓜人群边听边连连发出“Omo”的感叹。

志平虽然知道中间多少有夸大的成分，但光事实本身足以让他震惊得一时说不出话来。

人群的目光愈发锐利。

“哎呀，连我们队长都感慨这个年代很少会有这样的好心人了呢，能为一个陌生人做到这种地步……”小伙终于在最后补充了这一句，“但我觉得可能还是因为哥长得帅吧，毕竟这是个看脸的时代啊……” 

？！这下轮到吃瓜群众们震惊了。

“你看你看！我说了不是我女朋友了吧！”志平总算找到机会证明自己的清白了，反驳得像小学五年级的学生。

其实他也没有太高兴，得知了真相后心情反而更复杂了，真的会有这样的人吗？

然而奶奶的脸立刻就浮现在了脑海里。还真有呢……他有点无奈。

“Aigoo……合着人家小姐姐拼上性命就救了个这么不知感恩的人啊……”隔壁大妈冷不丁地来了一句评论，“对啊，长得这么帅有什么用呢唉……”人群的评价更低了。 

志平被说得哑口无言，最后只能问：“她没有留下联系方式之类的吗？”

的确没有主动留下任何联系方式。虽然医院留有她打急救电话时的号码以及刷卡的信息，但出于隐私考虑都不方便在未经当事人同意的情况下交给外人。

群众们对这样的结局显然不大满意。

不知是迫于吃瓜群众的淫威，还是他心中其实多多少少也有想找到对方的成分在，最后他提议可以看看监控录像，并向人群保证他会去急救地点守着等对方出现。

监控视频的话不会泄漏任何个人信息，应该没关系吧……于是护士小姐偷偷拜托监控室里关系好的姐妹为她拷了一份当晚的监控视频，并让他对人群发誓一定会去找当事人道谢。 

Aish……志平骑虎难下，只能当着群众的面发誓。

“要对她好噢！”by大叔大妈们；

“也可以把她介绍给我噢！”by单身男士们；

“咳咳，成了记得请我去喝喜酒哈。”by最热心的护士小姐。

“ye、ye、ye……”他只能低头恭敬地一个个回答道。

终于摆脱了围观群众的志平，回家洗漱了下就又跑去公司了。

忍着头痛结束了一天的忙碌后，他终于有空去酒吧把车开回家。经过急救小哥说的救助地点时，还是什么都想不起来。一方面他不相信这样的人他还能遇到第二个，一方面又觉得不至于整个病房合起来开他玩笑。

再怎么想也不会有结果，于是他决定回家看监控视频。

……原来护士小姐说的都是事实。看完了监控视频的他百味杂陈。

虽然他们描述得比较夸张，但所谓摸头、握手、守了一整夜、结账、买东西，都是事实，也都是同一个人。

“ya~真的会有这样的人啊……”他长叹一口气，一脸这人真的不可理喻的表情。

“但是，我要怎么去找啊……”从监控里并不能看清她的长相，只能看出短发、黑色羽绒服，暖黄色围巾。

在很想感谢对方的同时，他也莫名地想要逃避。他也说不清这种下意识的害怕从何而来，但他隐约觉得自己就像走到了一个未知的洞穴前，不知道等待在这无尽的黑暗后的，会是壮丽的景色，还是又一个无解的深渊。作为一个理性的投资者，直觉告诉他这个投资的风险回报比并不高。

“英实啊，我该怎么办……”他看着手上的耳环自言自语道。那是他离开病床时在毛毯下发现的，耳坠是一片翠绿剔透的叶子。

[不识庐山真面目，只缘身在此山中。]

“ya，现在你还会吟汉诗了啊。”

[夜静海涛三万里， 月明飞锡下天风。]

？？？

[你已经知道答案了不是吗。鼓起勇气吧。]

…… 

他猛然回想起昨天早上问起英实天气的时候，英实久违地说出的奇怪的话。

[今天的运势如下。]

[迷茫未必是因为看不清前路，也可能是因为看不清自己。]

[当你看向命运之镜时，可能会看到狼狈不堪的过去，也可能会看到最真实的自己。]

[鼓起勇气去面对吧。澄澈的湖面，才能映出四周美丽的风景。]

[那一片小小的绿叶，也许会成为湖面上最美丽的点缀。]

绿叶……他看向那个耳环。

难道你说的是这个吗，英实。

——————————————————

终于熬过周五了！！！

虽然已是九点多了，但已经比平时早下班两小时了。

手上的工作提交上去了，下周的准备工作也做好了，叶映觉得自己的步伐都变得轻盈了。

虽然自己所在的公司其实很良心，但初来韩国，与以往待过的国家都不大相同的职场氛围和行业环境，总让她很战战兢兢，生怕自己因为文化隔阂闹出乌龙或是拖慢团队的进度。

虽然就算真的发生了这样的事，大概率上也不会被过分责怪，以她的地位也捅不出什么大篓子，但工作始终是工作，外国人身份并不是借口。更不如说公司花了不少成本将她外派过来，如果不发挥出外派人员特有的价值的话，那自己的存在也就没有意义了。

她实在太害怕给别人添麻烦了。

不过一个月下来，工作渐渐上手，她的自信也一点点建立了起来。一旦心头的重担卸下来后，周围的一切也都变得平易近人。

尽管才九点多，周围写字楼的灯光却难得地灭掉了大半，平时总觉得朦胧的夜空，今夜却是如此清朗。地上的积雪已在不知何时褪去，空旷的街道在淡黄色路灯的投影下，莫名地显得温馨。

虽然五天的工作让她无比疲惫，但眼前这由自己包场了的空间，不知怎的让她松了一口气。

她将脚步放得很慢，静静地走在这空无一人的世界，似乎是在享受这短暂的、只属于自己的、让大脑彻底放空的时光。

然而美好的时光总是短暂的，不知不觉间她已经走到了公寓前的花坛了。

啊……

前几天在这里捞起了一位醉……美男子？的记忆忽然苏醒。之前她也不是没有想起过这件事，只是工作实在太忙太累，加上对韩国医疗条件的信赖，她就没再多想。 

不知那位帅哥现在怎么样了呢……

肯定不会有什么大碍就是了。其实她注意到了对方的衣着非常奢华，知道远没有需要自己担心的必要。

“不过说起来我的耳环到底去哪了……”

当时回到家她才发现自己左耳的耳环不见了。家里、公司里都找了个遍还是找不到，那么就只可能是雪地、救护车、医院、还有回来的计程车了。

前几天她就想下来找了，只是实在太冷也太累了，最后还是屈服选择了暖气。现在既有时间也暖和了些，于是她从那天跪倒的地方开始，仔细地搜索着地面的每一寸。

然而找了附近一圈都没有发现，于是她决定去更远一点的地方看看。就在这时，背后渐渐传来了皮鞋踏在地上的脚步声，然后在她身后停了下来。

“请问，您是在找这个吗……？”

——————————————

其实志平已经在这观察了三晚了。

那天看完监控视频后，他仔细分析了下：倒下的时间是晚上十一点多，地点是公寓花坛的前方，附近只有写字楼和其他类似的公寓，餐厅都早就关门了。所以会在周一晚的这个时间点经过这里的人，很有可能就是周围的上班族或是住户；但如果是住在其他地方的上班族的话，只会在办公楼楼下坐地铁或公交，并不需要走到这里，所以对方最有可能是附近的住户，而这里是她的必经之路。

于是周三晚他就套上羽绒服盖上帽子围上围巾，把自己裹成近乎可疑分子，游荡在公寓前面。果然在十一点多的时候，看到了非常相似的身影，其中最好认的是围巾，和监控视频里的一模一样。

当时他就想上前去打招呼了，但在迈出步伐的瞬间，突然意识到自己毫无准备。无论是打扮——一看就很可疑，还是耳环——只能空手交给她，还是要说的话——一向毒舌的他竟然不知道这种场合应该如何表示自己内心真正的感激之情。

而在他犹豫的空隙，对方就已经匆匆地走进了公寓。

……至少知道是住同一栋公寓了，他这样安慰自己。

怎么想都觉得空手很没风度的他，周四下班后，达成了“人生第二次踏入首饰店”的成就。转了半天好不容易在店员小姐们的“帅哥，这个你女朋友一定会喜欢呀”的轰炸下挑了一个还不错的盒子，赶紧打扮了一番，然后跑到楼下守株待兔。

“您好，那天是您救了我吧，真是太感谢你了（微笑）。”不对不对，太随便了。

“您好，请问这是您掉的东西吗？”“我怎么知道的？因为我看了监控录像。”哇……完全是跟踪狂啊跟踪狂……

“……请问我们是在哪里见过吗？”谁都会以为是可疑的搭讪吧！

他反复踱步，纠结了半天都想不出一个帅气的开场白，正在这时叶映经过了，半天憋不出一句话的他只能眼巴巴地看着她又匆匆地走进了公寓。

……他的表情仿如演唱会售票厅前排了两小时的队，以为自己会是最后一位幸运儿，结果被告知上一个人才是最后一位的无奈又心碎的粉丝。

今天……今天……我一定要！！！

这一次，八点就开始在楼下守株待兔的他，总算想好了自己的开场白。

首先，假装自己刚从公寓走出来……

“您好，请问您还记得我吗……？”

[啊！您是那天倒下的那位！不过怎么会在这里见到您……]

“其实我就住在这里，然后看到您，总觉得和当时看到的身影很像（os：实际上一点都不记得了），而且护士们也说过您围了一条暖黄色的围巾，所以就在想会不会是您了（微笑）”

[那还真巧呢，看到您没事真是太好了（笑）]

“那天真的非常非常感谢您，如果不是您救了我的话我可能真的就在ICU了……对了，这个是您掉的东西吗？”掏出首饰盒（blingbling特效），帅气打开。

[哎呀！还准备了这么漂亮的盒子，真是太有心了！（惊喜）]

“没有没有，应该的。真的非常非常想感谢您，请务必给我答谢（os：绝对不能说成还债了！）您的机会。这是我的名片，您如果有什么需要的话随时可以联系我，我都会尽力报答您的。”

[天啊！您原来还是常务啊！真是一表人才啊！那么还请您多多关照了……]

太完美了！他得意地想道，然后躲在花坛的角落一边练习一边等候。遛狗都遛了两圈的邻居几次经过他身旁，看到他一下笑一下严肃的样子，满脸黑人问号。

一个多小时后，目标出现了。毕竟是周五晚，果然比平时要早不少，他为自己的机智感到得意。

然而目标的步伐并不像前两天一般匆匆，不仅缓慢，最后还在花坛前停了下来，仔细地看着地上，似乎是在找什么东西。

啊……该不会是在找耳环吧……他握紧了口袋里的盒子。

他的设想本是在公寓门口偶遇，然而她已经在花坛前找了好几分钟了，即使是这么冷的天看起来也丝毫没有放弃之意。 

啊！她似乎要去更远的范围找了。

Aish……他啧了一声，什么都没想下意识地就直接快步走了过去。然而走到她身后了，她都完全没有发现身后有人。

大晚上的突然被人从身后搭话的话，应该会被吓一跳吧……

于是他又退回了几米，再故意把脚步踏响走到她身后。

“请问，您是在找这个吗……？”

话音刚落他就开始后悔了。

如果她问我怎么知道她是在找这个怎么办？我要怎么解释我只看背影就认出了她？要怎样才能往我准备好的对白上靠？话说我连围巾都没拉下来这也太没礼貌了吧？我看着很可疑吧？各种杂乱的念头快速地闪过他的脑海，让他一下子乱了方寸。 

看！她果然愣住了，一句话都没有说！

于是他赶紧从口袋里掏出首饰盒：“您是不是在找它……？”

对方的表情更加疑惑了。他连忙打开首饰盒，别说没有自己预想般的帅气了，简直是大写的尴尬。 

“啊！”对方惊叫了一下，瞪大了眼睛。

完了……绝对被当成可疑分子了……他只能想到总之先把围巾拉下来说话。

“那个……谢谢您救了我……”他努力地挤出了和善的笑容。然而内心却是：我呸！能不能先铺垫一下啊！ Aish！

对方认真地盯着他的脸看了十秒钟，然后似乎终于反应了过来，又瞪大了眼睛：“啊！”

这人表情好丰富……他不禁被逗笑了：“看来您还记得我呢，太好了。”

她似乎又在思考些什么，两人又陷入了沉默。

找点话说啊韩志平！！他内心疯狂地吐槽自己，然而现在的他只觉得自己说什么都可疑，干脆破罐子破摔了，对方不说话他就坚决不主动说。

对方似乎也进入了什么思想上的激烈斗争，脸上的表情一直在细微地变化，最后终于小心翼翼地问：“您还好吧……？没留下什么后遗症之类的吧……？”

这和他预想的问题完全不同。在她沉默的这十几秒，他已经快速想好应该如何回答她的“为什么”“怎么会”等问题，然而实际听到的却是他预想外的关心。

“ye……很好很好，多得您伸手相助，我好得很呢……”

“这不，我这正准备出来散步，没想到就遇到您了……“他努力让这个重逢显得像偶然。

“那就好，”对方露出了看起来真的非常开心的笑容，“不过这个耳环……”

话还没说完，突然一阵强风吹来，她不自觉地打了个冷颤。

“站在这里很冷很不好说话吧，不介意的话要不去隔壁咖啡厅坐下来慢慢聊？”怕对方着凉的他下意识地提议道，然而说出来后对方的表情明显迟疑了。

韩志平！！你今天到底怎么了！！哪有人愿意跟这么可疑的跟踪狂喝咖啡啊！啊！这说出来不是让人困扰吗！他的表情看似大方得体，内心实则已经和自己大战了三百个回合。

但其实这也不能怪他。毕竟在这三十八年半的时光，除了一些主动送上门来的短暂的恋情以外，他也就认真地喜欢过那一个人。如果他真的有开窍的话，也不会苦等了四年多还是以单恋告终了。

对方静静地看着他，看得他不想再为难对方，准备开口收回这个提议的时候……

“那赶紧去吧，”她抿起了嘴巴，像是下了什么决定一般，“是这边吗？”她指向了街角还在营业的咖啡馆，然后回过头笑着问他。

“ye……是我太唐突了……诶？诶？！诶……对对对，就去那间吧……”

——————————————

咖啡店其实并不远。但两人完全陷入了沉默，寂静的空气让这段短短的路途变得颇为尴尬。

不对，他走路几乎并没有脚步声啊……

在这片寂静中，叶映突然发现了这个事实。

她分明是先听到了响亮的脚步声，知道有人接近了，才听到他搭话的。

所以这也是他特意的吗……？

她回想起了刚刚的相遇。

刚才听到声音回过头后，她看到的是身材高挑的他。

黑色的长款羽绒服几乎盖住了全身，大大的卡其色针织围巾绕住了半张脸，让人看不清他的样子，围巾下面是羽绒服帽子上的厚厚毛毛。覆盖在他上半身的这一大片软软的毛绒，在淡黄的街灯下，镀上了一层柔和的光辉。

“您是不是在找它……？”他从口袋里掏出了一个小巧的长方首饰盒，首饰盒上是不同深浅的绿色菱形格，在街灯的映射下显得流光溢彩。

正在她准备否认的时候，男子打开了首饰盒，躺在底托上的正是她的耳环，耳坠上反射出的光芒与盒子上流光的绿色交相辉映。

“啊！”她完全没想到打开这个漂亮的盒子后出现的会是自己的耳环。为什么？！怎么会？！她一时间不知应该如何反应，只是吃惊地看着男子手上的流光。

男子轻笑了一下，拉下了厚厚的围巾：“那个……谢谢您救了我……”

她抬起头，看到男子满脸温柔的笑意。

？我认识这样的美男子吗？这是什么恋爱游戏展开？！我是在做梦吗？？

盯着看了大概有十秒钟左右，她才突然反应过来：“啊——！！！”

男子似乎是被她的反应逗笑了：“看来您还记得我呢，太好了。” 

记得肯定是记得啦，但你那时的惨样和现在的成功人士行头完全不是同一个人呀……

当然，这话她只敢在心里吐槽。但她还是完全搞不清状况，同时脑海一时间被学生时代玩过的各种乙女游戏占据，严重影响了她的判断力。千言万语，最后只能憋出一句：“您还好吧，没留下什么后遗症之类的吧……？” 

“ye……很好很好，多得您伸手相助，我好得很呢……这不，我这正准备出来散步，没想到就遇到您了……”他的表情似乎有点窘迫。

也许是不大习惯向人道谢吧，明明看起来很精明能干，还准备了这么漂亮的盒子。她被这反差萌逗笑了。

正想感谢他的一番好意，一阵冷风吹来，她下意识地打了个冷颤。

“站在这里很冷很不好说话吧，不介意的话要不去隔壁咖啡厅坐下来慢慢聊？”他的神情突然变得紧张了起来，她能感觉到他是真的在关心她。

这时她才注意到，他的头发已经完全被风吹乱了。也许是天气太冷了他没有注意到，但其实他头顶上本应被发胶定型住的部分，已经完全被吹翻了。

……他明明说自己是刚出来呀……？

她仔细看向他的脸，并没有从室内刚出来的人应有的红润的气色，反而更像被冷风吹久了，颇为苍白。随着她的沉默的延长，他的神情也变得越来越窘迫。

难道他是鼓足了勇气才上来搭话的吗……？

想想能刚好在这个时间相遇的可能性有多小，想想对方特意准备的首饰盒，再加上他被吹乱的发型，她的理性和直觉都告诉她，眼前的这个人真的非常在意这件事情。

“那赶紧去吧，”回过神来她已经答应了，换做平时她肯定会避免这种情况，毕竟独自一人作客异国他乡，老实说防备心比普通人要高不少。

但眼前的这个人，虽然笨拙但却很真挚，莫名地让人放心不下。

哎不管了……他看起来吃好穿好的，能对我怎么样，何况我还是他的救命恩人。她决定不去想了，船到桥头自然直。

而走着走着，她就发现了对方走路其实没什么脚步声的事实。

……真体贴啊，她低下头轻轻笑了。

“真好啊……”她不禁将心声说了出来。

“诶……？”还在纠结应该说什么打破沉默的志平听到她突然的感叹，转头看向她，一头雾水。 

“啊没有没有……”意识到自己走漏了心声的她连忙笑着解释，“只是觉得走在这空旷的街道上，沐浴在淡黄色的光晕下，很舒服呢，明明是这么冷的天。但也正因为是这么冷的天气，眼前的景象才会显得格外温暖吧。”

况且还有你这样温柔的人在。她将这句话说在了心里。

她说这话的时候笑得非常温柔，暖黄色的灯光落在了她的头发上、睫毛上、围巾上，为她笼罩上了一层暖暖的光晕。志平静静地看着这样的她，嘴角不自觉地上扬了。

然后两人再也没有说话，只是静静地走在这条短短的小路上，似乎在享受这难得的静谧又温暖的时光。

——————————————

咖啡馆。

“谢谢～”叶映接过店员递过来的热巧克力，一脸认真地吹着。

志平也接过店员递过来的热巧克力。

本来他是要点美式的，只是叶映坚决表示：“喝了你今晚都别想睡着了！”

虽然他心想以自己所在的行业工作强度，喝咖啡就像喝水一样已经起不了什么作用了，但叶映又一脸兴奋地说：“这里的巧克力很好喝！甜而不腻！”

他无法拒绝那双亮晶晶的眼睛。

过了三十岁以后就基本没吃过甜食了。他不抱期望地喝了一口，然而也许是太久没喝过这样的饮料了，巧克力醇香的味道、恰好的甜度加上暖暖的热气，竟给了他几分安心。

“怎么样，冬天还是应该喝热巧吧！啊～ 感觉整个人都活过来了！”叶映开心地笑着。

他觉得很不可思议。就这点小事，她也能露出这么开心的表情。然而他没有发现，自己的嘴角又跟着不自觉地扬起了弧度。

“啊对了，”叶映翻起了手袋，“还没自我介绍吧，我叫叶映，名字不大好念，您可以看看名片。”她边说边将自己的名片推到了他的面前。

一般来说应该是我先报上家门才对吧……也不怕我是什么坏人吗，真的心好大……

他也打算掏出名片，上演刚才预演过的“Omo原来您是常务啊”的帅气场面。然而正准备伸手之际，目光不经意地扫到了她名片上的内容：TRP集团 权益投资研究员。

TPR集团是美国知名的主动管理公司，虽然自己是做风投的，但也算半个同行吧。

于是他迟疑了。

在这个行业摸爬滚打十几年，也算见过形形色色的同行。毕竟是和钱打交道的行业，大部分人的行动逻辑都很直接：是否有利可图。因此与他打过交道的资历尚浅的年轻人，大抵可以分为两类：一是目标明确、善于表现和抓住机会的人，二是界限明确、注重分寸的人。

前者看中了他的地位与财力，将他视为机会和跳板；后者则看重了他的地位与财力，尊敬他的同时也会自动拉开距离。他觉得叶映更可能是后者。

其实他更擅长与前者相处，大家打开天窗说亮话，互惠互利，效率最优。后者他总是不知该如何相处，特别是他天性毒舌，往往不是被惶恐地拉开距离，就是被得体地拉开距离。

所以，如果她知道自己是同行业的翘楚，是小有名气的业界大咖（没有不谦虚的意思），还会如现在这般随性地对待自己，还能毫无负担地提出回报的要求吗？他觉得不会。

他也不知道自己是否不想对方与他划清界限。但很肯定自己不想给对方增添负担的他，放弃了拿名片的念头，只是认真地看着她：“我是韩志平。很高兴认识您。”

与此同时他正在飞速思考应该编个什么职业。

“是'Han Ji Pyeong' sshi吗？”她并没有问起他的职业，而是再一次确认他的名字。

“是的。”难道她听说过？！他有点心虚。

“啊抱歉，可能您已经发现了，我的韩文还不是很好，所以如果没有汉字的话，名字我很容易记不住……”她不好意思地说道，“您也知道，中文里每个名字都对应着不同的汉字，所以比起发音更多的是记住形状……”

“啊，原来您是中国人，听发音还以为是日本人呢。”

“我的同事们也是这样说的（笑）。来韩国之前的确是在日本待了一年半时间，而且日语说了很多年了，日语和韩语比较相似，所以发音的时候多少受影响了……”她越说越不好意思。

“您已经说得很好了，真的。”看出了她的尴尬，他连忙说道，“而且您去日本之前应该是在美国或新加坡工作的吧，能用这么多语言工作真的很了不起。”

这是他的真心话，会说和能用于工作是不一样的，更何况她显然已经待了至少三个国家，以她的年龄（根据外貌推断）来说绝不是一件易事。

“您很了解呢，”她颇为吃惊，“我的确是在新加坡住了三年……难道您也是同行吗？”

糟糕……明明想避开这个话题，怎么反而自己往这个话题上带了……

“不不不，其实我是……”尽管大脑飞速运转，他还是找不到一个合适的职业。此时他抬眼正好看到了她身后的墙上的照片，那是店主和一位知名网红的合照。

“其实我是……美食博主。”他鬼使神差地就这样说了。

“真的吗？！！！”叶映的眼睛瞬间就亮了，就像兴奋的小动物一样。

“对……”他没想到她会有这么大的反应，不敢多说，只能静观其变。

“那您一定很有名气吧！”她笑着看向他的套装还有腕表，“太好了，我正想找机会去尝尝各种地道的韩国美食，您能给我推荐一些吗？”

失策了……本来是打算向救命恩人展示自己雄厚的还债能力，让对方不要有负担尽管提要求，于是特地穿上了名贵的套装，戴上了最贵的手表，结果却给自己挖了坑。

万一她问我要我的ins账号怎么办？！万一她上网去搜我的名字怎么办？！他的脑子转得更快了。

“其实我本业的美食博主并不是很成功……用的也是笔名，所以也没什么人知道我……”他深吸了一口气，“但是我运气很好，误打误撞投资了几家自己喜欢的餐馆，结果都很成功，所以……”这他倒是没说谎，他的确投资了一些餐饮连锁，包括菁明热狗。

“啊～ 所以您才对这个行业也有所了解啊～ ”她一边说一边原来如此地点头，似乎相信了他的说法。他松了一口气。

“所以您有什么推荐的餐馆或美食吗！”她再次问道，似乎真的非常有兴趣。

志平再一次为自己的冲动后悔，说实话他并不是对吃很感兴趣的人，很多地方传统小吃他都仅仅只是听过而已。

“…………加平松子刀削面？对对对！加平松子刀削面！”他突然想起了这根救命稻草。

“可好吃了，加平的名产！加平是位于首尔东北部的一个郡，距离首尔一小时左右车程，那里的鸡排、面食都很有名。然后那个松子刀削面，Daebak！真的很神奇，面里明明没有松子，却能吃出松子的味道！有一次还有人给我打包了回来，一般是不给打包的，也不知道她是怎么说服了店家，竟然打包了一大罐汤底和一大袋面回来……而且打包回来还不能直接吃，还要自己重新料理……”他气也不喘地说出了今晚最长的一段话。

说着说着，那次特意去加平接达美却谎称自己是为了松子刀削面而来的画面、她捏着踩过牛屎的鞋子的画面、她说着在别人的车子上睡不着结果三秒钟就睡熟了的画面、还有她将辛苦打包的刀削面堆在他桌面上的画面，一幕一幕都浮现在了他的眼前。

他渐渐停下了话语，直勾勾地看着自己的热巧，沉浸在了美好的回忆里，脸上止不住的怀念。

不知过了多久，他突然回过神来。抬起头，只见叶映左手托腮，无比温柔地微笑着看着他。

“抱歉，一直在自说自话……”他尴尬地笑了笑，不敢直视叶映的目光。一方面是感到尴尬，一方面是她的笑容像是要看穿自己一般，让他有些不知所措。

“没有没有，”她笑着摇了摇头，“关于这个松子面，您一定有非常幸福的回忆吧，真好呢，我在旁边听着都觉得很幸福。”她的话语听起来很真挚，毫无客套的成分在。

“说得我好感兴趣，”她还是温柔地笑着，“是一定要去加平才可以吃到吗？在首尔能吃到正宗的吗？”她似乎是认真地在考虑要去一趟。

“我带您去吧。”大概是被她的笑容蛊惑了，他竟脱口而出。

……？听到自己刚说出来的话，他自己也震惊了。

“……诶？”

“……诶？”

“……诶？”

“……我的意思是，您是我的救命恩人嘛！又是外国友人！如果您想去的话那我当然要尽地主之谊啦……”他越说越小声，越说越觉得没有说服力……

“……真的可以吗？”正当他懊恼不已不知怎么圆场的时候，听到叶映这样说。

“当然没问题………包在我身上……！”事到如今只能将错就错了，他豁出去了。

“真的不会给您添麻烦吗……？您真的没必要勉强……？”虽然叶映是坚定的不添麻烦主义者，但眼前的人似乎真的很想报答她。她很清楚这类人的性格，如果不让他们“报答”一次的话，反而会让他们更难受，因为她也是这样的人。

“没关系，我也很久没去了，倒不如说正想去呢。”其实他也不完全是嘴硬，他觉得自己刚才说的理由还蛮有道理的。而且叶映看起来并不像是会愿意收物质回报的人，也许这样的方式更适合她。更何况在他看来，这点小事远比不上她的付出就是了。

“不过，倒是您没关系吗……？”志平小心翼翼地问道，和一个不明底细的陌生男人一起远行，怎么想都是她更需要担心。

“诶？”叶映一下子没明白他的意思，然后突然像是反应过来了什么，赶紧看向了他的无名指，“对不起对不起，您……女朋友？会介意是吧，是我考虑得不周全了……”她看起来非常尴尬。 

？！志平真的觉得有点跟不上她的脑回路，为什么她会往那边想？！

“……我并没有可以介意的女朋友。”他自嘲道。

啊……叶映看着他暗淡下去的表情，突然想起了他在医院痛苦地呼喊着某个名字的场景。

“我也没有会因此感到不悦的存在，所以您不用担心，”她笑了笑，想赶紧转移这个话题，“您看您什么时间有空呢？”

原来她以为我问的是她男朋友会不会介意呀……

他终于理解了她的思路。但他还是觉得必须说清楚。实在过于没有防备的她，不知为何竟让他觉得火大。

“不，我的意思是，您独自一人作客异乡，这么盲目地信任别人真的好吗？我们才认识没多久，除了我的名字，其他信息您都不知道吧？！甚至连名字都有可能是我编造的。而您，不仅在大冬天里冒着生命危险把这样一个不明底细的人救起来，现在才聊了不到三十分钟，就愿意和他出远门，这也未免太轻率太单纯了吧？！”他一口气说完了这段话，比平时说得还要直接许多。

“……”对方大概是被他的话语震住了，只是直直地看着他。

“所以我说，请不要这么单纯，要多怀疑别人……”

“可是您一看就是好人呀。”还没等他说教完，她就打断了他的话。

“您怎么知道我是不是好人？！”他更加火大了，虽说用的是敬语但语气毫不留情。 

“……我知道的。”她看着他被吹翻的头发，看着他渐渐红润起来的脸色，平静地说道。

“是因为钱吗？是因为我一身名牌你就觉得不会有事了？！你在金融行业工作的话自然知道这个世界上有多少斯文败类吧？还是说你觉得既然有钱的话发生点什么也没关系？！”他一股脑地说出这些话，连敬语都给忘了。然而话一出口就意识到自己说得太过分了，但倔强使他没有办法开口收回一个字。他维持着强硬的表情，一点都不愿意败下阵来。 

“因为您会对我说这些话，”她的语气仍然很平静，“如果不是关心我，是不会说这些话的不是吗？”她还是直直地看着他的眼睛，没有丝毫动摇。

他突然明白了，眼前这个人，莫名地让他既有亲切感，又感到火大的原因——

她和奶奶太像了。

奶奶在大雨天里收留他，不是期望他的回报；

她在大雪天里冒着生命危险去救他，也不是期望他的回报。

无论他说多难听的话，奶奶都只会问他，是不是哪里觉得委屈了；

现在他对着初见的她说出刻薄的话语，她也只是静静地看着他，说那是因为他关心她。

真的……拿这种人没办法……

他感觉自己可能眼眶要泛红了，赶紧低下了头，右手不自觉地抚上了脖子。

沉默了许久，情绪平复了不少后，他重新抬起头。对方还是同样的平静，没有任何嘲笑和不耐烦，也没有想要安慰的意思。

他不知道，其实叶映也是个挺倔强的人。一旦是她认为是对的东西，她就不会轻易让步。

尽管脸上还是维持着倔强的表情，他嘴里还是很不情愿地说了句：对不起。说完又立刻将目光移向别处。虽然他很嘴硬，但该承认的错误他还是会老实承认。

她竟然噗嗤一下笑了，笑得停不下来。

他感到很无语，但又没办法发火，只能用一副我不认输的表情偷瞄她。

“对不起对不起，”她还是在笑，他完全不明白她为什么会笑得这么开心，“韩志平sshi，真的很感谢您这么关心我，今后也请多多关照。”说得跟逗幼儿园小朋友似的。

感觉自己完全被小瞧了，他很不忿气，然而却无法反击。

“我才是，还请您多多关照，叶映sshi。”他只能闷闷地棒读。 

“fufufu，”她看起来心情很好，“时间不早了，您也累了吧，还是赶紧回去休息吧。”大概是意识到眼前的这位傲娇一时半会儿是没办法恢复的了，她提出了归家的建议。

“ye……”志平机械性地回答，然后机械性地穿上了羽绒服。

——————————————

叶映看着他闷闷不乐的样子，觉得实在太有趣了，所以也没主动开口去搭话。

韩志平sshi看上去明明非常精明干练，怎么还会有这么呆萌的一面，真的太反差萌了。她无法止住自己脸上的笑容。

穿上大衣，围上围巾后，想着志平可能会觉得尴尬，于是她率先走向了门口。这时，只见他大步越过她，挡在了她身前，然后推开了大门。

一阵寒风扑面而来。

然而由于有这个高大的身影在她前面挡着，她只感受到了风声在耳旁的呼啸。

啊……这人真的是，到底是有多体贴啊……她笑得更开心了。

原路返回。

“那么等您什么时候有空了再联系我……？不联系也没关系就是了哈哈！”漫步在路灯下，叶映率先打破了这片沉默。

“我明天就有空。”他还在赌气。

“那就明天吧！”她开心地说。

“诶？！”

“诶？”

“诶？！”

“明天不可以吗？”她调皮地笑着反问他。其实她也觉得明天太突然了，只是眼前这个气鼓鼓的人就是让她r忍不住想要逗两下。

“………………可以。”他无言以对。

和来时不同，这段短短的路一下子就走完了。

“我到啦！”她在花坛前停下，“那明早十点这里见？还是说去汽车站？”

“我也住这里……”他继续往前走，“十点在大堂见吧，我开车。”

“好～”她快步跟上了他的步伐。 

两人再次陷入了沉默。沉默地穿过花坛，沉默地进入大堂，最后沉默地走进电梯。

但在关上的电梯门的倒影里可以看到，并排站着的两个人，一个是笑着的，另一个则是倔强地看向反方向，努力不让自己的嘴角上扬。

电梯到了五楼。

“这次真的到啦，“叶映边说边走出了电梯，然后回过头来，笑着向他挥手，“谢谢您啦，晚安，明天见啦。”

“晚安。”在电梯门准备关上的时候，志平终于把头转了回来，嘴里飘出了这句话。他轻轻地抬起手挥了两下。

于是叶映笑得更灿烂了，一直挥手挥到电梯门彻底关上。

“啊……这家伙怎么回事啊……”电梯门关上后，志平一下子放松了。他靠上电梯轿壁，长叹了一口气。

“真的完全搞不懂这个人……”他一边抱怨，嘴角这次却弯成了大大的笑容。

好好洗漱了一番、在网上搜索好了加平的基本信息、准备好了明天要用的东西后，叶映钻进了温暖的被窝。然后看到手机屏幕上躺着一条陌生号码的短信——

“您好，我是韩志平。今天真的非常感谢您。不仅是今天，每一次都非常感谢您。很抱歉今天没有好好向您道谢，也还请您原谅我的无礼。我很期待明天的松子刀削面，愿您有个好梦。”

哇，这得体得和刚才完全不是同一个人啊，叶映觉得他实在太有趣了。

“您好，我是叶映。我才是要感谢您的人。谢谢您为我做了这么多准备，我很开心，也很荣幸，今晚想必只会有好梦了。很期待明天与您再见，也请您多保重身体，不要再穿那么少了。”

发完这条信息后，她便把手机放到了一旁，盖好了被子。

晚安，韩志平sshi。

她笑着呢喃道，然后很快进入了梦乡。

TBC


	3. 破冰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前言】  
> 在我的脑海里，这些情节就像电视剧一样一帧一帧非常分明，所以会描写得比较详细。很想多描写他们的感情是如何一步步升温，让一切有理有据，而不是强行配对。但真的很难写，很难构思推动剧情的事件。加上脑洞已经完全跑到了后面如何互相救赎、如何确立感情、如何过着幸福快乐没羞没臊的生活了（咳咳），前面的升温过程就更为困难。总之先努力把后面需要的东西铺垫上去吧。
> 
> 【关于志平的性格塑造】  
> ・关于臭美（笑）：  
> 重新看的时候发现wuli志平的手机屏幕竟然是自己的自拍hhh。想想也是，他这么讲究打扮（光手链都换了好几条）、手表和车，怎么看都是个爱臭美的人（笑）。所以文中会包含这样的设定。
> 
> ・关于调皮：  
> 虽说三年后他成熟了不少，但和达美一家相处的时候完全就是小甜甜。所以我始终认为他的憨憨的、单纯的、爱计较（指达美分菜的时候偏心了然后他立刻可怜兮兮）等等的性格是没有改变的。而在私底下，这一面就会流露出来。
> 
> ・关于缺乏安全感：  
> 在达美给他拿垃圾袋的时候、奶奶一开始想要帮助他的时候，他都表现得非常地抗拒。我将这理解为长期缺乏安全感所产生的防御机制，下意识地就想排斥任何对自己好的人，而毒舌也是这防御机制的表现（例如他对下属的东泉的反应）。三年后他多少也成熟了、改变了不少，但许多关键的部分其实还是没有人来给他解决，所以我认为他还是会有这样的倾向，只是他比以前更能克制了。  
> 奶奶用耐心和等候打开了他的心扉，达美用强势和保证打开了他的心扉，我们女主嘛……
> 
> 【关于女主】  
> ・一开始真的非常犹豫外国人这个设定。但本人真的完全不了解韩国文化，不觉得自己能写好外国人和外国人的恋爱，所以选了本国人这样方便的设定，也很适合引发契机事件就是了hhh  
> ・女主的故事后面会多讲一些，还是那句，没有无缘无故无条件的爱
> 
> 【其他说明】  
> ・南怡岛是《冬季恋歌》的拍摄地  
> ・提及的歌曲全部是Start-Up的OST里的，由于本人不会韩语，翻译是繁中、英语、日语的三语翻译糅合起来的，如果有错误的话欢迎大家告知。繁中的来源是：https://egg1511.pixnet.net/blog，英语日语的是网上随便搜的。

正文

03 破冰

志平久违地睡过头了。

虽说以前工作很辛苦，但升上常务后不怎么需要加班了，他也养成了非常规律的作息。

然而昨晚洗漱的时候，他突然意识到，难道开一个多小时车过去，就吃碗面就直接再开一个多小时各回各家吗？！

这显然不符合他的待客之道。

于是他连忙开始搜索起加平周边适合小逛的景点和其他美食，特别是后者。为了接近他的美食博主人设，他连每一个备选料理的历史、材料、料理方法和逸事都了解了一遍。同时，由于不了解叶映的偏好，他认真地在ins上翻遍了各个景点的评价，最后制定出了几个备选方案。这时已是凌晨两点多了。

所以一向六点就起床的他，睁开眼时已经是九点多了。

“英实！为什么不叫我起床！”

[我叫过了，您让我闭嘴。]

……

他只能迅速洗漱了下，穿上昨晚选好的衣服，随手抹了下底妆打了下发蜡，在9:57急忙跑了下楼。

下到大堂的时候，正好见到叶映从公寓外面走了进来。

和前几天见到的温婉OL风装扮不同，她上身是宽松的米色羊羔毛高领短外套，下身则是加绒的灰色灯芯绒工装裤以及酷酷的黑色皮靴，看起来精神帅气的同时又有几分俏皮可爱。

叶映见到他，先是愣了几秒，然后扑哧地笑了，就像昨天在咖啡店里一样。

Aishi……如果不是睡过头……

他以为叶映是在笑他的发型。平时他都会把刘海全部弄上去以展现成熟干练的面貌，然而今天实在来不及定住，就只是随便拨了几下。他一脸尴尬。

察觉到他的尴尬，叶映赶紧收敛了自己的大笑，大步走了上前，伸出右手递出了手上的饮料：“早上好韩志平sshi。”

他顺手就接了过来，饮料的热度透过纸杯传达到他的指尖。他看了下纸杯上的标签，是他最爱的美式咖啡。

“还有这个，还是热的，要吃吗？”她将手腕上的塑料袋取下来递给他。

是麦当劳的早餐。

“谢谢……”刚好没有吃早餐的他顺手就接了过来，同时有种像是被对方预料到了一切的不知所措的感觉。但其实这只是做事周到的她的习惯。

他突然意识到，自己这乱糟糟的头发，还有不假思索就接过早餐的动作，无一不是在说：我是一个懒散的人。

“要先坐下吃完了再出发吗？”叶映指了下公寓大堂里的沙发。

“……不用了，我在车上快速吃完就好。”觉得自己说什么都像狡辩的志平，放弃了解释，“走吧。”

两人一前一后地进入了电梯，这时他才注意到，她背了一个挺大的背包，里面鼓鼓的，并不像是去吃午饭会带的装备。

她不会是有什么安排了吧……

他有点担心，毕竟除了说好要去吃刀削面，就没再做任何约定了。大好的周末，她有其他安排了也不出奇。

但他也没有办法开口问，毕竟其他行程安排都是他自己擅自计划的，也没向她提起过，说了也只是给她额外增添心理负担。

“叶映sshi坐副驾驶座吧。外套和背包可以先放在后座，我会把暖气开暖一点的，”他决定把疑问吞回肚子里，一边为她打开后座的车门一边说，“不然等下下车的时候可能会觉得很冷。”

“好～”叶映把外套和背包放好后，坐到了副驾驶座上。

志平也放好了自己的东西，坐上了驾驶座，启动了暖气。一阵轻柔的钢琴声随着暖气一起飘扬在了车厢里。

叶映看向屏幕，是郑承焕的《Day & Night》。

非常安静，非常温柔，又带着点点渴望和忧伤。

志平有点尴尬。由于最近很少载别人了，加上这大半年心情也不算太好，有时晚上自己会一个人去江边兜风，于是车上的默认歌单里不知不觉间都是抒情甚至苦情歌。

但的确是好歌啊。尽管听了很多遍，他还是很喜欢。

他装作若无其事，按下了自己的车窗，默默拆开叶映买的早餐吃了起来。

两人一言不发，静静地听着温柔的歌声在空气中流淌。

[♩你知道吗]

[♩我在失去你的梦裡徘徊后]

[♩醒来叹口气后胸口便感到刺痛]

[♩Day & Night]

[♩就只是那样遥远的距离看着你 感到心痛]

[♩在无数个夜晚和更多个白天之间]

[♩希望你能认识那爱着你的我]

“很好听呢。”一曲结束后，叶映轻轻说，脑海里回想起他在病房里的呼喊。

“Kure。”他也轻轻地回应。此时他也快速地吃完早餐了，他擦了下嘴，将垃圾收拾好放在了后座下面。等车上的味道基本消散后，重新将车窗升上。

“出发吧。”他边说边启动了引擎。

“好的。”叶映赶紧伸手去拉安全带，然而不知道为什么怎么都拉不下来。

“这个有点难拉下来，要这样……”看到这一幕，他下意识地就解开了自己的安全带，侧身半站了起来，右手手肘撑在副驾驶座的靠背上，左手伸向了副驾驶座的安全带。

就在抓到安全带的瞬间，他闻到了一阵非常熟悉的味道。

像青草地一样的，清新的、温柔的气息。

他不记得自己在哪里闻到过这个味道了。但这几天他时常会在梦里想起。每当想起的时候，就会觉得很温暖、很安心，仿佛世界上所有的声音都消失了，只有自己一个人，静静地躺在草地上入眠。

这也是他今早罕见地睡过头了的原因之一。

他低下头想要顺着这个味道找出源头，却发现两人的距离有多近。

他的左手手臂就在她的头顶上方，低下头几乎就能亲到她的头发，胸膛离她的脸只有几厘米的距离，甚至还有种能感受到对方温热的鼻息的错觉。

他连忙把安全带拉下来扣好，坐回到驾驶座上。

坐下来的时候，他快速地瞄了她一眼。

她整个人完全僵住了，眼睛睁得大大地看着前方一动不动。

Aish……他很想悔恨地猛敲方向盘，然而他只能在心里这样做。

“您还带了相机呢。”他努力想扯别的话题来打破这个尴尬。刚才的快速一瞥，让他注意到她的胸前挂了台相机。

等等……这样她会不会以为我是故意在往那边看啊……

他对自己总能越描越黑的能力感到无语。

“啊……啊……啊！”过了几秒后，叶映终于回过了神来，“对对，这是我的兴趣，我就喜欢到处拍拍，而且毕竟是第一次去加平嘛……”她勉强地扯出了一个笑容。

“我会好好介绍的，希望不会让您失望。”他一边说着，一边将歌单换成了更适合出游的轻松欢快的列表。

[♩You are my future, future, All the time]

[♩我想越过那些辛苦的时光 牵住你的手]

[♩You are my sunshine, sunshine, All the day]

[♩就像黑夜过后太阳又会照样升起那样 照耀着我]

伴随着轻快的旋律，车子驶进了冬日的暖阳里。

万里无云的晴天里，所见之处一片明朗。

志平一路上指着沿途的建筑物进行介绍，还穿插着许多历史小逸事。叶映听得津津有味，还时不时提出一堆奇奇怪怪的问题。其实她的问题不奇怪，只是外国人看待同样的事物的角度不同，很多切入点他之前都没有想到过，让他觉得非常新鲜。

即使驶出了城市，渐渐走进了群山的怀抱之中，她也还是就周围的植被、沿途看到的农田平房、甚至高速公路的收费模式问出很多有趣的问题，他觉得非常好玩。而每当她知道了一些与自己的印象截然不同的新知识的时候，反应总是很大，眼睛亮亮的，笑得很开心。

他原以为这一路上会是他单方面的介绍，而她则在旁边静静地听，完全没想到会是这样轻松愉快的时光。刚刚的尴尬被欢声笑语一扫而光，反而明明是一个多小时的车程，倒是一眨眼就过了，还有很多话可以聊，就已经到了目的地。

目的地的面馆坐落在一片农田旁的高台上，停车场意外地大，但在这寒冬之中只有一台车孤零零地停在了中间。

志平把车停在了靠农田的一侧，两人穿好外套下了车，可能是因为有阳光，温度并没有想象中那么冷。

他们站在停车场边上眺望着远方，冬天的农田一片荒芜，一眼就能看到远处的小河。小河背后是一片挺拔的针叶林，守护在更远处的群山的脚下。由于天气很好，连很远处的群山都能看到，开阔的视野让人看着心情非常舒畅。

叶映拿起了相机记录下了眼前这一幕，转过头看到志平还在聚精会神地看着远方，冬日的暖阳为他镀上了一层柔光。

她不假思索地将镜头对准了他，取景器里的他，看起来温柔又落寞。

出乎她意料的是，发现她在拍自己的志平，第一反应并不是恼羞成怒，而是看着她笑了，“这有什么好拍的。”

与刚才落寞的侧脸不同，与他之前的表情都不同，正面对着她笑的他，看起来非常的……单纯。

她一下子找不到合适的形容词来形容那种感觉。就是在那一瞬间，她仿佛看到了最原原本本的他。

毫无防备、也毫无掩饰的他。

她感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，但业余摄影爱好者的本能，让她下意识地按下了快门。

“韩志平sshi长得这么帅，不拍多点照片给三十年后的自己看就太浪费啦！”尽管她的内心受到了极大的冲击，嘴上还是顺溜地说着彩虹屁，摆出了调皮的表情，“等回去了发给您。”

“姓就免了，听着怪拗口的。”他笑着说。

其实他很喜欢听叶映“韩志平sshi”“韩志平sshi”地叫他。仔细想来，会叫自己“志平”的人似乎只有奶奶了，其他人基本上都是清一色的“常务nim”。除了英实外，自己的身边竟没有一个可以互称名字的“朋友”。

而叶映，不知道社会为他贴上的标签，不知道他的一切。在她面前，他就是普通的韩志平，是一个没有任何利益冲突的外人，是一个可以随意展现自我的人。

可能也正是因为这样，自己才老是会说出一些不经大脑的话吧。

“好的，志平sshi～”她还是那股调皮的腔调，“赶紧进去吧，您又就穿这么点，到时又晕倒了救护车可不是20分钟就能到了。”她说完立刻转身向面馆走去，不给他一点反驳的机会。

“……我里面可是穿了六百刀的澳洲羊毛保暖衫！”听出了她语气里的玩笑，他装作生气地追了上去。

志平为两人点了一份松子刀削面、一份海鲜刀削面、一份松子豆腐锅。后者也是加平的知名美食。

没过多久菜肴便端上来了，热汤上冒着的热气，就是这个季节里最好的开胃菜。

“不过志平sshi不吃松子刀削面吗？？”叶映非常不解，她还记得昨晚在咖啡厅里他谈起这个面时幸福的表情。

他笑了笑没说话，而是让老板拿多了两个碗过来，将两碗刀削面各分了一半到新的碗里，“你一进来就一直在盯着海鲜刀削面的照片啊。”他没注意到，不知不觉间他已经不对她用敬语了。

她愣了一下，“被发现了？”她不好意思地笑了笑，“我是在海边长大的，很喜欢吃海鲜，看到海鲜就会下意识地很想吃……”

“这里离海还有很长的一段距离，而且是冬天，所以也别抱太大期望。等夏天了去郁陵岛吧，那真叫一个大发。”

“郁陵岛！！我只知道风景很美，还有什么好吃的吗？！”她非常激动。

“现在还是别说了，怕你等下觉得面没味道了，”他将分好了的两份刀削面推到了她面前，面上的配料远比他的要多，“赶紧趁热吃吧。”

然而叶映眼疾手快地把配料夹回到他碗里，“不是分着吃嘛，我不客气啦！您也赶紧吃！”然后从松子面开始下筷。

志平看着碗里被放回来的配菜，轻轻地笑了，也拿起了筷子。

“Daebak！”叶映吃了几口后，一边瞪大眼睛感慨着，一边用筷子反复翻着面像在找什么东西，“松子到底在哪里，明明没有见到，却有这么醇香的香味！”

一如他当年第一次吃到时的反应，他忍不住笑了，“因为是将松子磨成粉后熬进汤底里做成的，所以在碗里找不到。”

“太聪明了！还能把松子做成汤！光这个汤我都能天天喝！”她看起来是真的非常喜欢，尽管一边在说话，筷子也根本没停过，“真的是艺术！面也很有嚼劲！”

但大概是不常吃刀削面，吃了几口她就开始嚼得有点费力了。腮帮子嚼得鼓鼓的，然后每吞下一口就要用手揉一下自己的咬肌。

她怎么可以这么有趣……他在心里暗暗想道。

在他身边的大部分人，不论性别，无论何时都表现得颇为拘谨，更不要说面对面坐在一起吃饭了。还好自己隐瞒了职业，他有点庆幸，不然她还能像现在这样对待自己吗？他的答案还是否定的。

然而，当初在信箱前见到达美时，发现一切都是谎言的她，那震惊和受伤的表情，突然间闪现在了他脑海里。难过与不安霎那间涌上他的心头。

不行不行……他赶紧抛开这些想法，不让自己去细想。

眼前叶映还在奋力地训练着她的咬肌，他盛了一勺松子豆腐放在了她的小碗里，“不要勉强，吃点别的吧。”

“没有勉强，很好吃！只是平时吃得太少了不大习惯……”她一边揉着腮帮子一边说。

志平笑了笑，也夹了一筷子松子面开始吃了起来。

他已经很久没有吃过了。尽管自己很喜欢这个味道，但无论是尝到这个味道，还是踏入加平，都会让他想起那段回忆。

他对了筷子里的面吹了又吹，终于下定决心吃了一口。

松子的香味瞬间在他的口腔里弥漫，热乎乎的面条温暖了他整个身心。虽然他努力想要盖上回忆的盖子，那天的记忆还是喷涌而出，无法阻挡。

一直让他很不能理解的是，明明自己心里无比疼痛，这种时候能想起的却总是和达美一起的快乐的回忆。

虽然和达美在一起的时光，大部分都是快乐的回忆就是了。

他静静地吃着面，视线定在了碗里，忘记了眼前还有一个人。

叶映捕捉到了他神情的变化，回想起昨晚他讲起松子面时的神情，也将动作放轻了下来。

两人就这样安静地吃着。

“Aigoo～大冬天的还跑来这边旅游呢，”打破了这片沉默的是热情的老板娘，“来，特别给这对养颜的小情侣送上我们的特制甜米露！杀必死杀必死～”老板娘将两碗刚做好的甜米露放在了他们的桌上。

听到声音的志平这才回过神来，呆呆地看着老板娘将甜米露放在桌上，不知道发生了什么。

“哇～您真是人美心善呀～”只见叶映很快地就微笑着接上了老板娘的话，“非常感谢，正好想吃点甜的东西呢。”

“Aigoo～真是可爱的小姐，”老板娘似乎被她的话逗得很开心，“两位是要去哪里约会呀？”

“不，我们不是……”终于反应过来的志平赶紧想要否认。

“我们打算去南怡岛看看，”叶映迅速打断了他的话，“冬天的雪景一定很美吧！”她挥了挥放在手边的相机，很自然地和老板娘唠起了嗑。

什么？志平不可置信地看着她，然而她并没有理会他的目光，只是一直看着老板娘，两人有说有笑。

“那不打扰你们了，你们慢慢吃，要结账了就叫我。”

“谢谢～”叶映乖巧地点头，目送老板娘回到厨房里。

“……”志平看着她，一时间不知道从何处开口。

“老板娘真的好亲切呢，”她笑着看回他，将其中一碗甜米露推到他面前，“请～”然后埋头开始消灭自己的那一碗。

“……叶映sshi，你为什么不否认……”憋了半天，他终于憋出了这一句话。

她猛地抬起头，“啊！对不起，您会介意吗？”

“倒也不是……”他不知道应该如何反应。

“对不起，因为我习惯了……”她尴尬地笑着说，“和异性一起吃饭的时候，经常会被当成情侣。以前在日本一个人去吃饭的时候，也常常会被当成观光客。对方也没有什么想法，就是随口一说，顺着对方的话说的话，对方会觉得更自在，所以我就觉得没什么必要去特意纠正的……没考虑到您的想法真是对不起……”

“没有没有，我没有介意……”他赶紧否认，“只是觉得很意外而已。”

但她的回答让他莫名地觉得有点不是滋味，只是他也说不出来哪里有问题。

“不过……你是打算去南怡岛吗……？”他小心翼翼地问出了这个问题。

“诶？不不不，”她似乎被吓了一跳，赶紧摆手表示否认，“只是说到这一带的景点的话，就是南怡岛嘛，我就顺口这样说了。”

“……那如果接下来没有其他安排的话，要不去看看……？”他还是下定决心说出来了。而南怡岛也的确是他准备的几个方案之一。

然而让他意外的是，听到他的提议，叶映的脸上竟没有半丝惊讶。她只是认真地看着他，仿佛早就预料到他会这样说。

又来了……他非常地不知所措。昨晚也是这样，明明她在大部分时候都表现得活泼开朗，但偶尔流露出的认真的表情，却又莫名地让他感到害怕。比如现在。仿佛自己所有的想法都被看穿，毫无可藏身之处。

快要坚持不住了，好想把视线移到别处。

“如果志平sshi愿意的话我当然非常乐意。”她的脸上绽开了大大的微笑。

他在心里松了一口气。虽然刚才那样认真的表情让他害怕，但这种认真看着他时露出的微笑，也让他无比安心就是了。

前者就像耀眼的阳光，照不出任何阴影；后者则像和煦的春风，吹进每一个隐秘的角落。

“但周末下午人应该比较多，所以可能没有办法拍出很好的照片，”他看向她手边的相机，“这样没关系吗？”

她思索了一下，说：“志平sshi是还有其他推荐吗……？”

“比较适合当日来回的话，附近的话还有晨静树木园，是拥有很多种植物的韩式庭园，但冬天的话估计看不到太多盛开的花……还有小法兰西村，如其名是法式的小镇，很多韩剧都曾在那里拍摄，比较小巧精致……如果不怕累的话也可以两个地方都去就是了……还有不想走太多路的话也可以去……”他不假思索地就把昨天拟好的方案都说了一遍。

叶映静静地听着他说，看着他如数家珍的样子，才意识到原来他做了这么多准备。

她并不是完全没有预料到。昨晚回到家，她就猜以志平温柔的性格，可能还会规划其他行程，所以她也在网上大致了解了一下，然后把短途旅行可能要用的东西，特别是暖宝宝、热茶、移动充、压缩饼干等等都装进了包里。万一对方真的提议说去别的地方，可以备做不时之需。

只是她没想到，他会计划得如此认真。虽然他没有具体细说，但光从他的只言片语中，她就已经能明白他做了多少功课。

她有点惭愧，今早她见到他衣着正好与《冬季恋歌》里裴勇俊的造型颇为相似——浅褐色大衣、黑色高领毛衣，还有放下来了大半的刘海，看起来非常温文尔雅，还以为是他自己想去南怡岛，还忍不住笑了，于是刚才也顺水推舟地提起了。但原来并不是为了自己，都是为了她。

“那志平sshi最推荐哪里呢？”

“唔……还是南怡岛吧，毕竟规模比较大，就算人多，能看的地方也还是有不少就是了。”

“那就去南怡岛吧！”她思索了一会儿，说出了自己的决定，“真的非常感谢您噢，志平sshi。”她认真地看着他，语气非常真挚。

“这点小事而已，没什么。”被郑重地道谢，他有点难为情，但也有点小开心。

有种……自己的付出被肯定了的感觉，尽管只是这么一点小事。

大概半个小时就到了开往南怡岛的渡船的港口。

江面平静如镜，绿中带点淡淡的蓝。南怡岛坐落在江的另一侧，一排排厚厚的针叶林守护在江边，白雪落在它们的肩上、脚下，静静地陪伴着它们。

对于出身在南国的叶映来说，眼前的景象不算太常见。她好奇地四处张望，然后目光被天上的高空滑索吸引住了。

“除了乘船以外，还可以坐滑索上岛。”志平注意到了她的视线，在旁边解释道。

好像很好玩……她呆呆地看着滑索。她非常喜欢蹦极、滑翔伞这类的高空项目。

“想试试吗？”志平看她目不转睛的样子，笑着问。

想！……她差点脱口而出，然而转过身来，看到了志平身上笔挺的大衣。

如果要坐滑索的话，身上务必要捆好安全装置，他的大衣很可能会因此变形，这样拍出来的照片就没那么好看了……

其实她带相机并不主要是为了拍风景。

昨晚在咖啡厅里，她偶然地瞥到了他的手机屏幕，是他自己的自拍。再看看他讲究的衣着打扮、精心挑选的配饰，还有那天在雪地里他身上好闻的味道，她得出的结论就是：这是一位自恋（褒义）的精致男孩。

是和自己相反的人啊……她默默想道。

那么如果要去景点的话，他应该会想拍照留念的吧……但其实她不常拍人像，在论坛上翻了半天，最后决定带当年发奖金后头脑一热买的XCD 80mm，是有着大光圈，非常适合拍人像的镜头。景区人多的话应该刚刚好。

“不用啦！这个天气坐滑索的话估计会在天上被冻成冰块吧哈哈哈，”她说了个非常合理的理由，“赶紧去坐船吧！”然后走向售票处。

他看着她的背影，若有所思。

“呜哇～”下船后的叶映不禁感叹。站在码头上，被群山和江面环绕，被一片白茫茫覆盖的感觉，太奇妙了。眼睛看够了以后，她拿起相机，对着周围的景色按下一通快门。

看到她兴奋的样子，志平也忍不住笑了。他抬头望着四周挺拔的红松，深吸了一口气，露出了放松的神情。虽然每年休年假的时候也会去度假，但他感觉自己好像很久很久都没有像这样周末出来放松一下了。

两人顺着路牌的指引走进了公园，大门处有着各种奇奇怪怪的雕塑，沿路还有一排形态可掬的充气小雪人在欢迎着过路的游人。

研究了告示牌上的地图后，两人先踏上了主干道旁的银杏路。

尽管冬天已经看不到银杏的叶子，但肩披白雪的银杏林也别有一番风味。这也正是南怡岛的特色之一——一排排整齐的针叶林。游人可以尽情地漫步在挺拔的林荫道之中。

游客并没有想象中的多，但由于地上结冰了，多少有点滑，大家的步伐都很悠哉。他们也走得很慢，边走边欣赏四周的风景。树上还挂了连片的灯饰，在白天就像一个个白色气球被挂在了树梢上，为略显寂寥的银杏林增添了几分俏皮。

“志平sshi，请不要在意我，逛您想逛的地方就好了，”拍了几张灯饰的照片后，叶映对他说，“为了拍照，我会走得比较慢，您就按自己的步调走，我会在后面跟着的。”

就是因为这样所以才要在旁边盯着你呀，不然滑倒了也没人扶你……

但他也不想叶映在拍照的时候感到有负担，“kure，”他点点头，“那我就自己享受啦。”

叶映笑着大大地点头，然后跑到旁边去拍路旁可爱的小雪人们。

看到她兴奋的样子，志平又笑了。然后自己继续往前走。

一个人漫步在林荫路里……

他完全想不起上一次这么做是什么时候了。

由于自己的工作性质，很长的一段时间自己基本上过的就是全年无休的生活。倒也不是因为真的就这么忙，而是除了工作以外，他好像也没有什么特别喜欢做的事。

有空闲时间的时候，他也基本就是在学习、运动，偶尔去吃点好吃的。即使到处去逛逛也是因为想考察新的投资机会，或是观察其他行业的龙头企业的运作。就算是心情烦闷的时候，也只会去兜风，或者开很久很久的车去看着大海发呆。而像这样悠闲地走在林荫大道里，好像真没有什么印象了。

意外地还挺舒服的。

虽然还有其他的行人，但大家都在走着自己的路，没有谁会来干扰他人的步伐；虽然是自己一个人在走，但又能看到其他行人的陪伴，即使走在高耸的林荫中觉得自己很渺小，却也不会觉得孤单。

他也忍不住拿出手机，拍下了眼前的景象。

放下手机后，他不自觉地开始盯着旁边树梢上的白雪发呆。在午后阳光的映射下，晶莹的雪花堆反射出了闪闪的光辉。

看久了头太累了，他低下头来揉了下自己的脖子，正好看到不远处的叶映端着相机看着他，脸上是和阳光下的雪花一样闪耀的笑容。

看到这个笑容，他也下意识地给她回以微笑，几秒钟后又突然觉得有点不好意思，便装作无事发生一样继续向前走。

……她也太爱笑了吧。他暗暗想道。自己身边好像没有哪个人像她这样的。

就这样，两人一前一后地走过了银杏路，走过了红杉路，一路走到了岛中央的休息区。这里有着各式各样的餐馆、小食店、纪念品店，各国的游客都在这里休息，好不热闹。

志平停下脚步，回过头等叶映。叶映看到后立刻小跑了过去。

好像小狗……他看着她随着步伐一跳一跳的短发，就像小狗奔跑时扑扇扑扇的耳朵。他努力憋住不让自己笑出来。

“哈～”才十几米的距离而已，她已经气喘吁吁了。缓过气来后，她直起身子来张望周围的店铺，最后目光停留在了一个小女孩手上拿的纸杯糖饼上。

“要休息一下吗？”他笑着指向小女孩走出来的咖啡厅，虽然大部分时候他都觉得自己搞不懂她在想什么，但有时她又非常好懂。

她没有力气说话，只是用力地点头。

两人走向了咖啡厅的吧台。开放式的厨房设计让人可以清楚地看到甜饼被烤出来的过程，一阵甜香的气息扑面而来。

叶映赶紧拿起相机按下了快门，“我一直都很想试试，但总觉得太油了。今天刚好天气冷，又有运动，就变得很想吃呢。”拍完照后她还是直勾勾地盯着烤盘上的甜饼。

不不不这就走了几百米，能叫运动吗……志平有点无语，看来她体力不大行。

接过装糖饼的纸杯后，两人找了个位置坐下。

“干杯！”叶映用左手拿着的纸杯轻轻地碰了下志平的纸杯，然后笑了，志平也跟着笑了。

“这摆在一起还真挺可爱的，”她一边说着，右手拿起了相机，重新将纸杯靠了过去，镜头对准两个糖饼纸杯按下了快门。确认了成像后，她将相机屏幕举到志平的眼前，“这样看很暖心吧！”她笑道。

他看向屏幕，明亮的光线里，两个小纸杯上的雪人朝着镜头开怀大笑，甜饼上的糖浆反射着太阳的光辉，静静地冒着热气。的确是让人看了后心头会莫名一暖的照片。

满意地笑着看着照片的她，看着也让人心头一暖就是了。

“拍得真好呢，”他坦率地说出自己的感想，“不过你一路上都是在拍风景，自己不留点纪念没关系吗？我可以帮你拍。”

“我不大喜欢拍照……而且我很不会摆表情，在镜头面前总是很僵硬。所以留下眼前的美好就足够啦！”她笑了笑，似乎想要一笔带过这个话题。

“那我开动啦！”说完，她对着糖饼吹了几下，然后咬了一口。满足的表情洋溢在她脸上。

怎么说得好像自己并不包含在“美好”之中似的，他总觉得她的话语有些违和感。而且眼前这般生动丰富的表情，让他很难想象她在镜头前会变得僵硬。

但他知道这不是他应该深究的事，他也默默地吃起了甜饼，对他来说有点腻了，他下意识地皱了下眉。

“啊！”只见她开始翻起了背包，然后掏出了两个保温瓶，“绿茶和姜茶，您喜欢哪一种？”

？他一下子没搞懂状况，“……这里面是……茶？”

“对的！解腻的话绿茶更适合吧……”她边说边拧开了绿色的保温瓶，将里面的绿茶倒进了瓶盖里递给他，“都洗过消毒过的，请放心。”瓶盖里冒出了热气。

……不不不，为什么会有人带两瓶茶出来吃饭啊！

他完全没有想明白，但还是礼貌地接了过来，小啜了一口，“唔！好香！”他颇为意外，他平时不大喜欢喝茶所以没怎么喝过，但这个绿茶真的既鲜爽又甘甜。

“是吧，”她笑得颇为得意，“我也很喜欢，专门让家人给我寄过来的。”

以前也听说过许多中国人爱喝茶，看来是真的。尽管今天只和叶映相处了几个小时，她的很多想法，已经确确实实让他感受到了文化之间的不同。准确来说也许不应该叫文化上的不同，而是……切入角度的不同，给他带来了很多思考。

“喜欢的话多喝点噢，”她开心地笑道，“还有姜茶，回程时太阳下山了的话可以用它来暖身子。”她也拧开了另外一个黄色的保温瓶的瓶盖，给自己倒了半杯绿茶。

……所以她是已经预想到会变成这样了吗。他突然间意识到。

他心情一下复杂了起来，他想起在面馆里她毫无惊讶的表情，顿时觉得非常害怕。

“为什么？”尽管知道这不是应该摊开来说的事，他还是忍不住说了。

“？”叶映被突如其来的问题弄得一头雾水。

“为什么你就这么肯定我会这样提议呢。”

她还是没有听明白，一脸迷茫。

“你不是还准备了相机和这个吗，”他摇了摇手上的杯子，“如果只是为了吃午饭的话没有必要吧。”

啊……这回她明白了。她低下头，心里无比地懊恼，怎么又犯这样的错误了……

她努力让自己暂时不要被负面情绪所打败，深吸了一口气，抬起头，直直地看向他的双眼：“因为志平sshi是一个无比温柔的人。”

这是他始料未及的答案。完全始料未及。

他好像还是第一次听别人说他是一个“温柔”的人。

“什么？”他怀疑自己听错了。

“因为志平sshi是一个无比温柔的人，所以一定会费尽心思为我着想。”她的语气很真诚。

然后她又深吸了一口气：“但其实我也没有想太多，远远比不上您为我准备的一切，所以还请您不要有任何负担。对不起。”她努力直视着他，努力用平静的语气说完了这番话。

……信息量太庞大了，他的右手不自觉地摸着自己的脖子，一时不知从何开始处理为好。

沉默了一小会儿，他决定把前面这没头没脑的……称赞？先放一边，因为她看起来很沮丧，而他完全不明白为什么。

“为什么叶映sshi要道歉呢？你什么都没有做错啊，是我莫名其妙地说这些话……”

“……明明您什么都没有说，我却擅自去猜测您的想法，还自以为是地做这些事，让您感到很不舒服了吧，真的很对不起……”

他终于明白了。

此刻他首先想起的竟然是当年达美在停车场给他拿垃圾袋的事。当时的他狠狠地说她是多管闲事，说对方不想要的好意就是多管闲事，质问她为什么要做这种莫名其妙的事，说他不需要这样的好意。

所以当时的达美也和眼前的叶映一样的沮丧吗……？

然而他又想起后来达美反驳他，说明明是他先来多管闲事，说他管得宽多了，说如果他不喜欢她多管闲事的话就要提前说清楚，说他应该提前说自己有什么困难需要什么东西，还说她会尽全力帮助他，说因为她喜欢管他的闲事，说就算她管了他的闲事他也要忍忍，因为他一定会喜欢上她的多管闲事。

的确是喜欢上了啊，喜欢上你了啊达美……他无奈地笑了。

“叶映sshi，你不需要道歉，你没有做错任何事。”他整理好心情，莫名地释怀与平静。

“我应该先问你吃完饭后想不想再去附近逛逛的，而不是让你顾虑我的想法而做出不确定的准备。如果我没有开口提议的话，估计你也不会提及吧，然后你就又会背着这一大包东西和相机回家。”他的语气非常温柔。

“所以应该是我说对不起才是，谢谢你这么顾及我的感受。我真的很开心。”他看着她的眼睛，由衷地说出了自己的想法，然后发自内心地笑了。

这也许不仅仅是他想对眼前的她说的话，也许还是他想对三年前的那个打开了他的心扉的人说的话。

尽管迟到了三年，而她也没办法听到了。

然后，他看到水汽在她的眼里氤氲，很快就结成了泪珠，一滴一滴地从她的眼里溢了出来。

几秒钟后她才反应过来，连忙用手擦拭眼泪，“抱歉……”她一下子站了起来，“我去下卫生间！”然后抓起背包飞快地跑开了。

他想说些什么，但还没反应过来她就消失了。

他不明白她为何会是那样的反应。

虽然总共的相处时间加起来连一天都不到，但他完全没见她流露过任何“负面”的情绪。

她总是表现得活泼开朗、温柔耐心，就连昨晚他说出那么过分的话的时候，她也只是很平静地看着他。让他甚至一度以为她是一个不会有负面情绪的人。

然而刚才的反应……她噙着泪水的眼睛在他的脑海里挥之不去。她的笑容有多闪耀，她的眼泪就有多让人刺痛。一阵不可名状的心痛涌上他的心头。

是我说的话让她感到难过了吗……他内心无比忐忑，但始终找不出答案。

过了许久，叶映终于跑了回来，手上拿着两份烤鱼饼，脸上和平时一样一脸笑容，仿佛刚才什么事都没有发生。

“抱歉抱歉，刚才吓到您了吧，”她不好意思地说，“这个当赔礼啦！我看很多人在排队，应该味道不错。”她将其中一份鱼饼递给他。

“谢谢……”他仔细观察着她的表情，不知应该说些什么。

她重新坐了下来，低着头默默地吃着手上的鱼饼。志平也静静地看着她，但只能看到她垂下来的刘海。

“谢谢您，志平sshi。”沉默了一会儿后，她突然说。她还是低着头，他看不清她的表情。

“……没有。”憋了半天他只能说出这么一句。

然后他听见她深吸了一口气，又长长地呼了出来。她抬起头，脸上是温柔的笑容：“真的很感谢您，志平sshi。从来没有人对我说过这样的话，我真的很开心。”

她说得很轻柔但发自真心，然而表情看起来非常地……虚幻。他想到了这个词。

就像是在沙漠里困了许久的干渴的旅人，在快要绝望之际终于遇到了一汪清泉。尽管暂时得以解渴，还是明白即便如此，自己仍然无法靠这一点甘霖走出沙漠。

他不明白个中缘由，也知道这不是自己现在应该深究的事。

“是我的荣幸，”他用开玩笑的语气说，想要先让她打起精神来，“Ja，吃完的话我们就继续逛逛吧，南怡岛很大，还有很多地方还没走到呢。”

她微笑着点点头。清理完桌面后，又继续踏上了旅程。

两人装作无事发生，看看自由舞台上的表演，转转手工品商店，有一搭没一搭地聊着，不知不觉间就走到了南怡岛最著名的景点——水杉路。

那是《冬季恋歌》最有名的取景地，路的入口处还有两位主角对望的铜像，游客也明显比其他地方都要多。

本来还想在这里给他拍些好看的照片的……叶映心想。

然而现在这个气氛……她右手拇指摩挲着相机机身，看着四周开心地拍着纪念照的游客们，心里颇为懊恼。

“那个……不好意思，请问可以帮我们拍张照片吗？”突然有人向她搭话。

她转过头，是一对中年情侣，男方手里拿着的相机和她是同一款。

“yeye，当然没问题，”她连忙回答，“但我不大会拍人像，没关系吗？”

“没关系没关系，帮我们按快门就好。”对方爽朗地笑着说。

于是他们找了个背景里路人相对比较少的角度，叶映弯下腰来为他们拍全身照。情侣的感情非常好，摆出的动作非常自然，仿佛能带动摄影师去拍摄。被打动了的叶映也跟着变化着不同的姿势，以不同的角度和构图为他们拍摄了许多张纪念。

“拍得很好啊！”对方看着电子屏幕里的预览，似乎非常满意。

“没有没有，是两位的表现力太强了。”她是真的这样想的，特别是女方的表现，仿佛专业模特一般。

“我们很喜欢呢！”对方看起来也的确不像是在客套，“对了，让我也帮你们拍一下吧！两位看起来很登对，拍起来肯定很好看！”

“啊！我们不是……”她连忙想要否认。

然而一直在旁没有出声的志平突然发话了：“那就拜托您了。”

？？她震惊地回头看向他，他并没有理会她的目光，只是一脸营业微笑看着对方。

对方也将手伸过来，示意叶映将相机交给他，尽管她完全没搞清楚状况，但还是下意识地把相机递了过去。

“这样就扯平了。”志平小声地说。叶映抬头看向他，他还是直视着前方，只是脸上挂着的是小小的得意。

在摄影师的示意下，两人走到了离镜头稍微远一点的距离，已经习惯了参加各种大场面的志平很熟练地就将手插进大衣口袋里摆出姿势，但不习惯镜头的叶映显得非常僵硬。

“小姐，表情太僵硬了，放松一点吧。”摄影师无奈地笑着说。

“对……对不起！”被这样一说她反而更紧张了，手都不知道该往哪儿放。

看来是真的很不习惯镜头啊……志平看在眼里，想起她刚才说过的话。

然后，他做出了自己这辈子都没想明白为什么的举动——

他将双手握成喵爪放在自己的腮帮子边，将嘴巴撅成了喵嘴，然后弯下腰来凑到她面前，用可怜兮兮的语气说：

“亲爱的不想和我拍照吗QAQ？”

说完他就后悔得想要钻进地缝里。

这不是他自己想出来的。之前去灿星营运的项目时，看到那里的老师们会这样逗小孩子开心。而有时他做游戏做输了，也要跟着一起逗孩子们开心……于是他鬼使神差地就做出来了。

叶映噗地一下就笑出来了，然后根本就停不住她的笑，还愈演愈烈变成了哈哈大笑。

看着她笑出来的志平，心中的尴尬也渐渐被这笑容一扫而空，他的目光一直停留在她身上，脸上也露出了无比开心的笑容。

然而她的大笑根本就停不下来，她捧着肚子，腹肌痛得不行。

他又好笑又好气地大声问“有那么好笑吗？！”，一边问自己也觉得很好笑。

“对不起对不起，哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈……啊我不行了……”她笑到直接开始说中文了。

他就这样笑着看着她，两人都完全忘记了自己是在拍照。

但他们不知道，为他们拍照的男性其实是小有名气的职业摄影师，他眼疾手快地调好了光圈值，将这一幕幕捕捉了下来。突然下定决心的他，努力撒娇的他，惊讶的她，失笑的她，捧腹大笑的她，又好笑又好气的他，跟着她笑的他，温柔地看着她微笑的他，在他面前完全忘记了自卑的她。

在这里拍照的人们，大多都或深情款款，或伤感仰望，与背景空旷唯美的感觉非常相衬。

而他们之间流淌着的愉快的、放松的空气，本应与这里格格不入，却在大光圈的凸显下，温暖了整个寂寥的雪林，耀眼的笑容也被这片白茫茫的世界衬托得熠熠生辉。

等两人回过神来再看向镜头的时候，摄影师已经向他们摆出ok的手势。

他们一头雾水地走了回去，只见摄影师给他们递了一张名片：“其实我是做这个的。刚才拍的照片我很满意，如果两位不介意的话可以发给我，我想收到自己的作品集里。”

叶映受宠若惊地接过名片，看向志平，他耸了下肩表示不介意，毕竟他已经习惯出现在各种报道里了。

“那真是我们的荣幸了……真抱歉，我一个外行的不能给两位拍出很好的成品……”她觉得挺过意不去的，毕竟对方应该是看到了同款相机所以以为自己也很会拍照。

“没有没有，作为业余人士来说已经很好了，我们都很喜欢，真的。”摄影师连忙说，女方也笑着点头表示同意。

“那么就不打扰二位了，玩得开心。”情侣向他们挥了挥手，走进了水杉路里。

等对方不再回头后，叶映翻起了刚才摄影师为他们拍的照片——动人得难以置信。看着看着，一股暖流从她的心底里涌了上来。

原来他还会露出这样的表情呀……

原来自己也能……露出这样的表情呀……

“拍得怎么样？”志平好奇地问，反光让他看不清她手上的屏幕。

“拍得很好噢，”她抬起头，笑得很开心，“Ja，接下来wuli英俊帅气的志平sshi还是请独美吧，我就在后面多拍点风景照啦。”她假装有点生气地开玩笑道。

“ye—”听出了她的“赶客”之意，他笑着走在了前头。

她一动不动地注视着他的背影，心中的暖意顺着毛细血管涌进了神经里的每个末梢。

吸引她的目光的，不再是背后这望不到尽头的清寂的景色，而是眼前这个相对比之下显得非常渺小，却又无比有力地燃烧着的浅褐色的火苗。

其实刚才她也偷偷拍了不少他的照片，但当时她考虑的更多的是“如何把照片拍得好看”，拍得更适合放在社交网站上。

而看到了摄影师为他们拍摄的照片后，她才猛然记起了拍照对她的意义——

不是为了炫耀，不是为了让人夸奖，而是记录下真实的、美好的瞬间。

眼前的这个人，虽然有着光鲜亮丽的外壳，傲娇嘴硬也爱臭美（褒义），但自己是否真的有越过那些外壳，好好地去看清楚“这个人”，看清楚他真正想要的是什么呢。

就像那些始终困扰着她的遗憾的过去，是否也是因为自己没有好好注视过对方呢。

她静静地跟在他不远的后方，看到他眼疾手快地扶住了在雪地上差点要摔倒的孩子，看到他热心地为研究着地图的外国人指路，看到他抬头望着树梢发呆，侧脸是恬静的微笑。

她将这一切看在了眼里，记录在了相机里。

一阵强风拂过，吹起了所有行人的衣摆，他急忙回过头想搜寻她的身影，正好对上她的镜头。

她的脸完全被相机挡住，只能看到她被强风吹翻了的刘海，违抗着重力在风中飘摇，看起来就像在执行战地任务的记者，认真的姿态莫名戳中了他的笑点。

“为—什—么—又—在—拍—我—”他笑着朝她做出这样的口型。

她并没有反应。估计是看不清吧，他笑着又转身回去继续走。

她看到了。

只是在她透过取景器，看到他回头对她笑的那一瞬，她的心跳又停了一下。

大光圈的镜头将所有背景虚化，透过取景器看到的世界里只有他一个人。他笑着做出的一个个嘴形，占据了她所有的目光，她的心扑通扑通地跳个不停，食指也飞快地按着快门。

又来了……她不知道应该用什么表情去面对他。虽然刚才开玩笑糊弄过去了，但这次她没有信心，干脆就躲在了相机后。

等他重新背过身子后，她终于可以放下相机，松了一口气。

长得帅真的太可怕了……她把自己的反应归因为颜值的降维打击。

毕竟她的确很不会面对帅哥和甜言蜜语，以前在日本好奇地跟着同事们去牛郎店的时候，随便被夸几句就已经脸红心跳得不行了，如果不是同事拦着估计就要开香槟塔了。

两人就又这样一前一后地，慢慢地走过了水杉路，走进了江边的枫树林。由于不是热门的线路，一路上很少见到有其他行人。

他们悠闲地边走边看边拍，有时候累了坐下来看着江面发呆，有时候并肩聊会儿天说会儿笑。

冬天的韩国四点多太阳就下山了，落日将一片金黄洒在江面上，即使走在静谧之中也丝毫不会让人感到凄冷。

不知不觉间他们就走完了大半个岛，回到了一开始的码头，而太阳也完全下山了。

没有太阳照耀的山间一下子就凉了下来，叶映快速地撕开了几包暖宝宝，塞进了志平和自己的口袋里。

志平握着兜里的暖宝宝，心里也暖暖的。

“来都来了，试试加平的烤鸡排再回去？”他提议道。

“烤鸡排？！”叶映立刻精神了，大大地点头。

真的很喜欢吃啊……他又被逗笑了。感觉今天一整天下来，光是看着她的各种反应就已经很有乐趣了。除了那双盈着泪水的眼睛。

下了轮渡后，两人乘着夜色驱车了大半个小时来到了附近有名的网红三色炸鸡排店。

和普通的人气美食店不同，这家店看起来更像咖啡店，现代化的小阁楼独自屹立在山间，暖黄色的灯饰在这个冬日里显得非常温馨。

所谓三色鸡排，就是指盐烤、大酱、辣味三种味道的鸡排同时享用。

炉子热起来后，只见志平驾轻就熟地把三种鸡排摊在了烤网上，熟练地翻着面，烤熟后麻利地用剪刀剪成了容易入口的大小，然后戴上塑料手套拿起一片生菜，夹起一块盐烤鸡排，沾上烤炉中间热热的松子起司后，放到生菜上递给了她：“先从味道淡一点的开始吧。”

叶映全程看得一愣一愣的，就算是在日本的时候，专门负责为大家烤肉的后辈都很难做得如此娴熟，她忍不住轻轻拍手感叹：“不愧是美食博主！”

然后双手接过菜包肉，“谢谢，那我不客气了！”

“好吃！！”她看起来非常激动，“Daebak！火候刚刚好！志平sshi太厉害了！不愧是专业的！！”

“Kure～”他摆出一副理所当然的得意样子。

其实他平时并不怎么爱吃烤肉，因为衣服会沾上味道。然而为了符合人设，他昨晚特意搜了烤鸡排的视频学习，而他的学习能力显然是毋庸置疑的。

“我自己来就好啦，志平sshi也赶紧吃！”她也拿起夹子有样学样地给他包了一块。

两人有说有笑地吃着，和中午略为拘谨的气氛不同，只是过了半天的时间，两人间的距离却已经不知不觉地拉近了许多。

他觉得和她在一起很自在。遇到喜欢吃的食物时她总是一副很满足的样子，而不喜欢吃的东西她也会直说不会勉强；很会察言观色，他想拿什么东西想做什么事她都一下就能反应过来；对各种各样的话题都很感兴趣，很聊得来，许多观点对于他来说也都颇为新鲜。

而她在异国他乡多年交到的朋友其实不多，像他这样这么会照顾人的她还是第一次见；聊天时展现出来的知识的广度和视野的高度更是让她讶异，看待问题的角度和思维方式都让她受益匪浅。这种成熟大方的姿态，让她非常地……尊敬。她一直想要成为的，大概就是这样的人吧。

“啊～”把一整个套餐吃完，她喝下了最后一口茶，满意地长舒了一口气。

“还满意吗叶映sshi。”他笑着问她。

“一百分！”她比出了满意的手势。吃饱喝足后一阵困意涌了上来，她不自觉地打了个哈欠。反应过来后又赶紧睁大了双眼让自己打起精神来。

平时的她绝对不会犯这种错误的，只是和他在一起太放松了。

看出了她的疲惫，他笑着站了起来，“今天走了这么久应该累了吧，赶紧回去休息吧。”

还是像之前那样，他走在她前面推开了餐馆的门。走出门外，两人看到的是点点闪耀着的星空。

“哇——”一直忙于工作，叶映都不知道多久没有去乡间仰望过夜空了。

“冬季大三角！还有猎人腰带！好清晰！”她指着最亮的天狼星开心地说道，“大六边形……一、二、三……”她搜寻着北河三的身影，然而身后餐馆的灯光太亮，反而形成了鲜明的对比，让人看不清顶上的夜空。

“真好看呢！”她笑着对他说，眼睛亮亮的。

“Kure。”他轻轻地回答，他也很久没有这样仰望过星空了。

看了一会儿后上车。

“先睡一会儿吧，到了我会叫醒你的。”开好暖气后，他对她说。

她赶紧摇头，笑着说：“我也想看看夜晚的风景。”

“那行吧。但我已经累了，想专心开车，不要跟我搭话哈。”他装作有点冷漠地说。

“……谢谢。”她知道自己再坚持也没用，接受了他的好意，抱着大衣靠在了椅背上，闭上了眼睛。

然后她感受到自己的椅背被放低，轻柔的音乐开始流淌，车子平稳地出发了。

“叶映sshi……叶映sshi……”

不知道过了多久，她被志平轻轻叫醒，她猛地睁开了眼睛，“到……到了吗？！对不起，我睡了多久了……”她坐了起来，轻轻揉着双眼。

“抱歉，还没有到家噢。只是我想既然路过了，不如来看看……”他语气中带了点忐忑。

她看向窗外，他们在一块空旷的平地里，按照附近的植物来看似乎还是在山里，但和之前不同的是只能看到一片植物，看不到周围的群山。

“穿上外套下车看看吧。”他伸手去拿自己的外套。

她点点头，刚醒来还有点迷糊。一下车，一阵阵寒风呼啸而来，她忍不住打起了冷颤。

看到她这个样子，志平有点后悔，“其实是因为在这里可以看到这个……”他指向了前方，站在他们所在的地方什么都看不到。

她裹紧外套迎着风向前走，渐渐看到了星点亮光，随着她的前行愈来愈亮，最后走到了扶栏边，看到的是满目璀璨的首尔夜景。

在呼啸的风声中，漆黑的夜空中，家家户户亮起的点滴灯光，车水马龙流动而成的光浪，静静守护着每一条道路的光河，汇聚成了眼前这片壮丽绚烂的光海。

完全没预料到会看到这样壮观景色的叶映，一时被震惊地说不出话。

志平站在她身旁，注视着远方。

许久后回过神来的她，抬头看向他的侧脸，心中五味杂陈。

这一天下来，他为她准备了多少，为她着想了多少，光是她能看到的就有这么这么多。无尽感动与感谢的同时，又有种无以为报的愧疚和压力，不仅如此，还有种自己一辈子都无法做到这样的无奈与无力。

她突然想起了那些让她遗憾的回忆中的其中一个瞬间。

“太沉重了……你的心意太沉重了……我不需要你为我做这些，为什么你总是要擅作主张？”

当时的对方，也有这样的感觉吗。

“很冷吧。真是抱歉了，明明你已经累了，还硬把你拉到这里来。”他还是直视着前方，脸上强装若无其事。

“没有，”她大力地摇头。

“我很开心，真的很开心。真的非常非常感谢您，志平sshi。这里真的很美、很震撼，我很庆幸自己能有机会看到这样的光景，”她用尽全力想要表达她所有的感谢和感动，“我真的很开心很开心，真的非常非常感谢您为我准备的一切，可能您只会觉得我是在说客套话，但除此以外我也不知道该如何来表达我的心情了……我真的希望您能知道我有多开心，有多感谢您做的一切。”她越说越语无伦次，语气里满是真诚和懊恼。

这也许不仅仅是她想对他说的话，也许还是她希望别人能对她说的话。

和志平不一样，尽管她想要不求回报地去付出，但她无法不为得不到回应而感到痛苦。

他回过头，看到她低垂着头，睡扁了的头发仿佛无精打采地耷拉着的小狗耳朵。

“我知道了。你喜欢就好，”他挑起嘴角，轻笑着说，“机会难得，拍张照片留念吧。”他巧妙地将话题岔开。

“啊！”她立刻拿起胸前的相机，“不过这镜头不是拍风景的，可能拍不出很好的效果……”她边调整参数边下意识地嘀咕着。

他陷入了沉思。

“比预想的要好一些！”她试着拍了几张，开心地说，“不过还是肉眼看到的最美啦！”

“那如果拍人呢？”他突然发问。

“这个光线的话会背光，看不清志平sshi的帅脸噢。”她以为他是想拍Kakao Talk的背景图之类的，开玩笑说道。

“就拍背影不行吗？”他继续问道。

“啊……这倒是个好想法。而且这个星空很漂亮呢，”她边说着边往后走，“努力给您拍张帅气的眺望远方的背影！”

他伸出手一把抓住了她的手臂：“我的意思是一起拍吧。明明是一起来的，只拍一个人不是很奇怪吗。如果只拍背影的话，应该没关系吧？”

今天一整天她基本都是在拍他和景色，明明是她的旅途，却没有留下她的痕迹，他心中有种说不出的别扭。

她非常惊讶，盯着他紧皱的眉头和复杂的表情看了好一会儿，收起了惊讶的表情，平静地微笑着说：“我试试。”

意识到自己的行为有点唐突，他闻声松开了手，紧皱的眉头也稍稍放松了一点。

她将相机放在引擎盖上，调整好了参数和倒计时，又赶紧跑了回来。

两人就这样一言不发地看着前方的夜景，寂静之中只能听到风声的呼啸和快门闪动的声音。

确认了成品，叶映比了个ok的手势。两人又继续一言不发地看了一会儿，然后重新踏上了归家的路程。

刚才已经睡了大半个小时的叶映，在冷风的吹袭下已然睡意全无，两人一言不发地看着前方的路，只有温柔的歌声在空气中流淌。

他们都觉得不可思议的是，虽然他们才刚认识不久，却经常会有这样的时刻，然而他们谁也没有觉得尴尬。

即使身旁有另一个人，他们也还是沉浸在自己的世界里，仿佛只是偶然和对方共享着同一片空间，而他们的世界并没有任何交集，所以也谈不上什么尴尬和打扰。

[♩某一天我们偶然相遇]

[♩如同耀眼离别的那一天]

[♩即使我们不知不觉中说出不认识对方]

[♩即使以陌生的脚步擦肩而过]

[♩那也就保持那样的关系吧]

车子驶入了首尔市区，音乐播到了金弼的《One Day》。

沉默许久的叶映终于开口了。

“志平sshi，今天真的非常感谢您。就像刚才说的那样，我真的过得非常开心。”

“但您已经为我做了很多很多事了，所以请不要再想什么要报恩之类的了，已经完全足够了。就这样一笔勾销吧。”

她明白他们只是被奇妙的缘分短暂地缠绕在了一起，没有这个特殊的偶然的话，两人的世界根本不会有任何交集。

他是无比温柔的人，不会主动去解开，如果是这样的话，就让她来做那个划清界限的人吧。

听出了她的言下之意，他没有立刻回答。车子还是继续向前开，还是只有音乐在车厢里静静流淌。

[♩因为无法就这样送走 那一直留在我心里的梦]

[♩所以请再次对着那转过身的我 呼唤我的名字]

他想起了自己放手让达美离开的每个瞬间，想起自己没有鼓起勇气抓住她的手的每个瞬间，想起自己辗转难眠的每个夜晚，想起自己去兜风时看到的大海的波浪，以及……

冰冷的雪夜里，一直紧紧地抱着自己不放的温度，还有那如青草地一般温柔治愈的气息。

“我明白了，”他静静地说，目光还是看向前方的路，“一笔勾销吧。”

“好的。”她的声音听起来非常平静。

[♩若我们在遥远的将来 在不同的时间再次相遇]

[♩希望我们是以耀眼的姿态度过这些日子的]

他还想起了，她直直看向他的目光——

兴奋雀跃的、开心大笑的、调皮打趣的、略带笑意的、平静如镜的、泪眼朦胧的、一直看到他心底里去的、无比温柔和怜爱的……

“那么叶映sshi，”他将车停到一旁，音乐刚好结束。

他转过头来，看着她，非常认真地说：

“可以和我成为朋友吗。”

虽然他也不知道理由，但直觉告诉他，这次不可以再逃避了。

她愣住了，没想到他会这样说。

这时，下一首歌又开始在空气里流淌，是今早的那首，CHEEZE的《Even For A Moment》。

[♩今天也在期盼着]

[♩那无法诉说的梦]

[♩当冰冷的空气填满著我]

[♩我便蜷缩起我那小小的翅膀]

[♩如同习惯般独自诉说着 最后都会过去的]

今早播到这首歌的时候，他突然凑过来拉她的安全带，吓得她满脸通红，一动也不敢动。

空气里安静得只有轻得近似乞求的歌声，还有他身上好闻的味道。和当初她在雪地里闻到的那个和酒精混在一起的味道一模一样。

如果说要将这味道比喻成什么的话，她觉得可能就是无论风吹雨打都屹立不倒的，总是默默地为人遮荫的，让人无比安心的大树吧。

“不仅仅是你，和你在一起的我，也非常开心。”

“想要继续和你到处去走走看看，这样不可以吗？”

[♩哪怕只是片刻 希望你能偶然找到我]

[♩希望你能留在我身边 难道不可以吗]

她知道此刻自己肯定是满脸通红，但这次她并不能用相机挡住自己的脸。

她好想躲起来，好想打开车门逃跑，她快呼吸不了了。

然而他的目光让她无法移开双眼。

不管了……！

她深吸一口气，下定了决心。

“以后请多多指教！”

她将双手递到他面前，左手握着右手手腕，头深深地低着不敢看他，就像是在樱花树下向喜欢的女孩告白的纯情的男高中生。

她听到他笑了，然后感受到自己的右手被一只温暖的大手握住，“请多指教哟，叶映sshi。”

她轻轻地回握了一下表示回应，然后快速地松开手，将车窗稍微拉下，面迎冷风让自己脑袋的热度冷却下来。

他笑着看着她的一举一动，然后重新启动了车子，脸上的笑意根本止不住。

两人就保持这样的状态一直直到回到公寓。

“明天我将照片整理好了再发给您。今天辛苦您了，请好好休息。”在电梯里，她终于憋出了一句客套话。

“谢谢你哟叶映sshi。对了，以后不用对我说敬语了，说敬语很不方便吧。”他还是心情很好的样子。

“不敢不敢……”她恭敬地回答道，此时电梯到了五楼，“请好好休息。晚安。”

在最后她终于抬头看了下他，一脸僵硬。

“晚安叶映sshi～”他一脸得意的笑容，向她挥手直到电梯门关上。

跟昨天完全反过来了。

“哈～”叶映无力地瘫倒在沙发上，短短的十二个小时里实在发生了太多事了，她的大脑完全转不过来了。

放空了好一会儿，她开始看起了今天拍的照片。

Aishi……这人怎么长得这么好看……

她还是认为自己如此紧张的原因只是因为对方太好看而自己太不擅长应对。明明工作场合都能应付得很好，一到私底下不知为何总会变成废人一个。

她打起精神，去洗漱了一番，然后挑了在山顶上拍的那张背影，放进lightroom里调整。

正好手机里传来了Kakao Talk的推送，是好友申请——[我是韩志平。]

头像是白色西装和帅气微笑的侧脸，眼睛闪亮闪亮，充满了蓬勃的朝气。

她通过了好友申请，然后点开他的背景图看，这次反而是一望无际的大海。

倒是挺符合他的印象就是了。

很快对面就传来了信息——

[今天过得很开心，很久没有这样放松过了，谢谢你叶映sshi]

[还有很多可以推荐给你的餐厅 下次再一起去吧]

—[您好志平sshi]

—[我要感谢您才是，我什么都没做，谢谢您准备的一切]

—[照片晚点修好了再发给您，今天就先用这张做个纪念吧]

—[图片]

—[请您好好休息，晚安]

发完她就把手机调成静音放到了一边，钻进了被窝里。胡思乱想了一会儿，渐渐睡着了。

然后她梦到了，已经很久没有梦到过了的他。她默默暗恋了许多年的他。

从初中开始一直是好友。

开心的时光、难过的时光，他们都一起走过，互相陪伴，互相诉说。他陪她走过青春时期一段又一段艰辛的旅程。

即使大学分隔南北两地，两人也还是时不时会联系，互相倾诉，一如往日时光。

但她从他的目光中就能知道，他从未对她有任何恋爱情愫。

终于在相识的第十年，他因需在寒假留校，随口向她抱怨今年的生日只能一个人孤零零地过了。

于是她坐了十几个小时的火车，在那个智能机还不普及的年代，靠着纸质地图和问路，买了个小小的蛋糕，来到了他的宿舍楼下。

在风雪中等了两个小时的她，终于见到了那个熟悉的身影，她笑着向他招手。

她原以为他会露出惊喜的表情，会开心地跑过来说你怎么会在这里。

然而在看到她的那一瞬，他的脸上只有震惊和崩溃。

“你到底是怎么回事？！”

“求求你放过我吧……太沉重了……”

“你知道你的这些惊喜有多令人害怕吗？你的心意太沉重了……”

“我不需要你为我做这些，为什么你总是要擅作主张？”

“以后别再这样对我了，你让我怎么做到跟你一样？”

她越来越痛苦，呼吸越来越困难，最后猛然在梦中惊醒了。

她大口大口地喘气，头上全是汗。

缓了一会儿后，她坐了起来，感觉自己要彻夜无眠了，于是拿起了手机，一打开就看到了志平的信息。

[拍得真好呢]

[叶映sshi真的挺会拍照的？？糖饼也拍得很好]

[其实我也拍偷偷拍了一张，总觉得你没有留下纪念的话就太可惜了]

[图片]

是她捧着相机，看着江面的落日的侧脸。

夕阳的余晖落在她的身上，为她镀上了一层温暖而柔和的光辉。

她静静地看着远处，一脸平静和豁达。

原来自己还能露出这样的神情吗。

今天，她好像发现了许多新的自己。

[抱歉，擅作主张就做这样的事了]

（隔了一个多小时）

[虽然今天叶映sshi说，自己是自以为是的人]

[其实在我看来，我才是]

[但尽管是这样，叶映sshi还是认为我是一个温柔的人]

[既然是这样，那叶映sshi也是的]

[你能这样看待我，能理解我，我真的非常开心]

[很抱歉我不能像你一样当面说出来，但还是想要告诉你]

[谢谢你]

[晚安，祝你有个好梦]

短短的几句话，却给了她莫大的安慰。

[谢谢你，志平sshi]

[晚安]

她熄灭手机屏幕，放到一边，重新躺下。

这次再也没有梦到过去了。

TBC


	4. 升温

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于志平的性格塑造】  
> ・受到关怀时下意识的反应：  
> 刷推才发现原来在达美几次关心他的时候，他都会下意识地摸自己的脖子（各种细节整理在豆瓣小组里了，按最新排序应该可以看得到），感叹宣虎真的厉害的同时，把这个设定补上了。
> 
> 【其他】  
> ・关于语气词：韩语的语气词和中文真的很不一样，没办法直接搬到中文语尾（例如ne、yo之类的），只能麻烦大家脑补一下志平说话的那种毒舌和偶尔温柔的语气，还有女主说话的那种温柔又带点活波的感觉……  
> ・三、四章大部分都是很平淡的内容，我真的写得非常忐忑。最主线的剧情是早就脑洞好的所以脑海里的画面很清晰，而这两章都是写到哪算哪，不知道怎么写出那种心理距离一点一点拉近的感觉，想出来的情节就都挺又长又乏味的（捂脸）。不过最后能把自己想说的话一口气说出来还挺开心的（笑）。真的是书到用时方恨少，希望大家能提点建议和反馈啦！不然真不知道我会跑火车到哪里去hhh

正文

04 升温

志平已经对着手机发了四天呆了。

准确来说不是对着手机发呆，而是时不时就会看手机屏幕是否有传来新的信息。

周日早上起来，看到叶映回的信息，时间竟是凌晨四点。

也许是半夜醒来看到的吧……虽然这个解释最合理，但他总觉得不大对劲。

然后周日晚收到了她发来的信息：

[志平sshi，晚上好～]

[昨天的照片我上传到google drive啦，您可以直接下载]

[链接]

[拍太多了没办法一张张调整，就单独挑了一些出来简单调整了下]

[不过我的水平也有限就是了，您随便看看就好]

[杨摄影师拍的那些就先没有上传，期待专业人士的成品啦！]

他打开链接，还真不是一般的多。而且将鼠标一路滚下来，几乎一半都是自己，她的身影一次都没有出现过。

他再点开Edited文件夹，仅第一张就让他震惊不已。

画幅几乎都被他的脸所填满，下方的取景边缘只到了肩膀。镜头里的他露出了放松又坦率的笑容。冬日的暖阳从头顶泻下，整个画面看起来无比柔和而温暖。

这是我吗……？

眼前的人的样子分明是他，但他却觉得如此陌生。

盯着看了几分钟后，他继续看后面的照片。

有热腾腾的松子面，有绿中透蓝的江面，有憨态可掬的小雪人，有一望无际的林荫路，有夕阳抚照的枫林，有璀璨夺目的首尔夜景，还有——

漫步在林荫路里的他，驻足仰望树梢的他，偷偷跟小雪人打招呼的他，扶住要摔倒的小孩子的他，给游人指路的他，对着镜头微笑着做出各种各样的口型的他，在江边眺望远方的他，在斜阳下镀上了光辉的他…… 

每一个他都看起来既熟悉又陌生，全都是他没有见过的自己的模样。

“Wa—”他长叹了一口气，整个人靠到了椅背上，表情非常严肃。

惊讶、畏惧、未知、不适、还有无奈，各种复杂的感情涌上他的心头，让他一时间不知该如何去消化。

如果随便问路人现在他脸上的是什么样的表情的话，想必大部分人会回答：不悦。

“真有你的啊叶映sshi……”他下意识地说了出口，然而他也说不清自己这种不悦到底从何而来。

到底是因为自己被一个认识了一天都不到的陌生人观察得一清二楚，还是因为他不想承认自己其实也有这样柔软率直的一面，他也说不清。

[叶映sshi，你是跟踪狂吗……

不不不，他连忙把打出来的内容又删掉。

[叶映sshi，

他看着光标闪烁，不知道应该如何表达自己的心情。

[叶映sshi，你很厉害呢，我照了38年镜子都没看过这样的自己]

她这么聪明，应该看出我的意思吧。他按下了发送。

过了十分钟。

—[看来志平sshi缺少发现美的眼睛噢]

！他气得砸了下嘴，“呼——”刘海都被他吹了起来。

“我该拿你怎么办？”他重新拿起手机，一脸看着阿拉伯语财务年报的表情，看着对话框自言自语道。

于是四天过去了，他还是没有回复，对方也没有再传来任何信息。

而时间隔得越久，回复就越显得尴尬。 

为什么我要这么在意……

正当他在电脑前放空时，刚吃完午饭的下属们也回到了办公室。

女下属A：“……还有，看看对方打扮的用心程度就知道你有没有戏了。”

男下属B：“什么意思？”

女下属A：“你想啊，如果要去见喜欢的人，你肯定会精心打扮的吧？女生也一样的。可以看看她的发型是不是特意花时间烫过的夹过的，看看她的妆容是不是比平时更精致，看看她的穿着打扮是不是下了功夫，甚至是不是喷了更多的香水。如果和平时差不多的话，那你很可能就是没戏了。”

听到这番言论，他下意识地在脑海里对比了下周六出游时的叶映和周五在咖啡厅里见到的她，除了穿衣风格挺不一样以外，好像没什么大到能被注意到的区别……不对我为什么要想这个！

东泉：“对，而且打扮得很用心可能只是习惯，但和平时差不多的话，那基本就是还任重道远了。所以你自己也要打扮得一看就是花了功夫的，这样对方才会感觉受到了重视。不过如果是我们韩常务nim的话，就算顶着工作脸邀请女孩子去便利店吃泡面，对方也不会拒绝就是了哈哈哈……”他边说边拍了拍男下属A的肩膀。

“咳……”

“？！！常务nim原来您在啊……”三人被吓了一大跳，赶紧回到了座位假装无事发生。

如果真有你说得那么简单就好了……他无奈地想。

他也想像平时一样，说点漂亮话就划清界限，或是说点狠话把对方吓跑，然而这两种方法显然都会被她一眼看穿。一方面他很想不管这个事情让一切顺其自然算了，一方面他又想起自己上次停下车来对她说的话。

所以为什么我会脱口而出那样的话……！！

他怎么都想不明白自己当时为何会鬼使神差地就说出了那些话，让他现在后悔不已。如果没说过的话，他还可以心安理得地不回复了，但现在是他主动先去拉住对方的，他总觉得让事情就这样过去不符合他的为人处事之道，更何况对方还是舍身救了他的人。

“那个……常务nim……”看着他紧皱眉头盯着屏幕如临大敌的样子，东泉小心翼翼地向他搭话。

“？”他回过神来看向他。

“这是上次我们开会的时候提到的那家新型中式火锅连锁店的资料，您上次说有兴趣我就整理了一下……” 

中式火锅……他脑海里立刻浮现出了那张看着他卷的菜包肉一脸惊讶和兴奋的笑脸。

“……中式火锅在韩国做得起来吗？不是已经有一家海底捞了。”他一边翻着报告一边问。

“这家现在在SNS上可火了，我也去考察过几次，每次都大排长龙。他们主要面向1-4人的客户，主打高科技全自动体验，味道也确实不错。SNS上很多人都说比海底捞好吃，他们负责人也强调自己是正宗的重庆风味，虽然我也不知道正宗是什么样的就是了……”

“……餐饮行业，最重要的还是味道，geuchi？”志平没有抬头，继续翻着报告。

“ye，但毕竟是在韩国做的，味道正不正宗其实也不重要就是了……”

“ani，如果他们想要和海底捞竞争，就必须形成差异化。看起来现在Segmentation和Targeting都有了，Positioning还看不大出来……而“正宗”可以成为一种品牌标识。我们需要了解它，才能评估品牌的价值和潜力。”

“ye……但这个有这么重要吗……”东泉小声地说。

“成功之前你永远不知道最重要的部分是什么，所以我们才要做尽职调查，保证每一个环节都不会有纰漏，geuchi。”

“ye……但我也不认识什么中餐专家……”

“我认识，”他合上报告，似乎就在等着这句话，“这周末我抽时间去看看吧。”

“诶？”东泉非常意外，毕竟这种初步考察志平都很少亲自上阵。他仔细端详志平的表情，后者虽然一脸工作模式，但上扬的眉毛和嘴角，无一不出卖了他真实的想法。他很清楚这个表情，只是最近半年都没有见到过了。

“徐代表只是会说中文，并不了解中国的饮食吧……”他私心觉得志平不应该再在工作以外的场合掺合那两个人的事了。

“？为什么会突然说起徐代表？”志平一脸不解。看起来的确没有掩饰的意思。

“啊啊……没有没有，我只是在想常务nim怎么突然间就有中国朋友了……”他赶紧打哈哈。

“ya朴东泉，在你心中我就是这么孤僻的人吗？！”

还真是……两人不约而同地想。

“当然不是了！那就麻烦常务nim考察了～”东泉赶紧恢复开玩笑模式，“等位要等很久，记得要准备好话题噢～”他露出了洞察一切的笑容。

“eung……”志平已经打开了TRP集团的首页，没有细听东泉说了什么。浏览完TRP集团及旗下基金的主要持仓，他笑得更开心了。

这是工作，没有办法。都是为了工作。他对自己说。

于是他拿起手机。

[既然是这样，可以让我见识下叶映sshi独到的眼光吗？]

[最近有间名为“水中月”的网红中式火锅店请我去写美食点评，我个人也有兴趣投资。但我不了解中式火锅，也不知道正宗的味道是什么样子的]

[叶映sshi在工作上应该也有研究过海底捞等大型连锁餐饮企业吧。能请你和我一起去，提些你的意见吗？]

[当然，是我来请客 ……他想了想，又把这句删掉了。

三点四十分左右。

—[水中月！之前听同事提过]

—[谢谢您邀请我～]

—[但其实我不是重庆一带出身的人，对餐饮行业也没太多研究，所以说不上是专家，不知道能不能帮上您的忙]

—[如果这样也没关系的话，我很乐意噢]

虽然没有一个表情符号，但他仿佛已经能看到屏幕对面的她笑眯眯的表情。

[叶映sshi的意见肯定很值得参考。谢谢你愿意帮我]

[明晚可以吗？]

—[啊……抱歉，明晚有安排了……]

—[真抱歉呢，周六晚明明是很好的观察机会……]

—[周日中午可以吗？应该也会有很多客人]

—[周日晚上的话，可能有很多人和我一样因为地狱周一要来了所以不愿意花宝贵的时间去排队（笑）]

[好的，没关系，能陪我去就很感谢了]

[那么周日早上十一点在大堂见？]

[不过，叶映sshi不用事先调查的，用纯客人的角度来看就好]

—[周日早上十一点没问题！] 

—[明白～那我就不客气啦]

[谢谢。周日见]

—[周日见～]

他放下手机，心情大好。一直在旁偷偷观察的东泉也跟着欣慰地笑了。

—————————— 

周日早上。

这次志平六点准时起床，一如每日的morning routine，健身早餐看新闻一个不落，然后好好地搭配好了衣服，好好地把头发弄了上去，站在镜子前一看，深灰色的长大衣，黑色高领毛衣、垂直黑色毛呢裤，配上质感极好的黑色短靴，看似随意实则精心打扮，成熟大方又充满精神的样子让他非常满意。

提前了五分钟下到了大堂，一个人影都没有。于是他走到了旁边的沙发，打算坐着慢慢等她。没想到走近沙发后，看到她……靠在沙发上歪着头睡着了。

……………………

这个人真的每次都能刷新他的认知。

他下意识地伸手去探了下她的鼻息，感受到了温热而规律的呼吸。

所以没错，她在人来人往的大堂里的沙发上睡着了。

…………她到底有多心大。

其实上次她在车上熟睡后他就在想，她也不怕他趁她睡熟了做点什么吗？！事实上他把她带到山顶了她也完全不知道就是了。现在，她竟然还能在大庭广众下睡着。

他在她斜前方的沙发上坐下，注视着她的睡颜，看到了一点黑眼圈的痕迹。也是，她平时都加班到那么晚……他决定等她自然醒来。

等待期间并没有什么事情可做，想起了女下属B的“打扮用心论”的他，开始观察起了她的装扮。今天的她穿的是短款黑色羽绒服，做旧牛仔裤和黑色过膝长靴，胸前还是挂着相机，看起来非常帅气，只是头上俏皮的贝雷帽和偏可爱型的脸庞让她怎么都冷酷不起来。但就用心程度来看的话，跟之前他在工作日晚上见到的好像区别不大……

他接着观察她的脸，头发看起来应该是有专门夹过的，妆容……好像没有什么特别的……？

这时，她像梦见了什么开心的事情一样，咧开嘴微微地笑了。

Gwiyeo……

想什么呢！他自我吐槽。然而看着她幸福的睡颜，他还是不自觉地就跟着咧开了嘴。她是梦到了什么笑得这么开心呢…… 

等等，周六晚有约、累到能第二天早上在大庭广众下睡着、睡梦中都在笑……还有“对你没有兴趣”的打扮……他突然间有点不是滋味。

她越笑越开心，直到笑得头一滑，整个人砸在了沙发的扶手上，然后醒了。

“…………痛……”她半睁半闭着双眼，伸手去揉自己被撞到的地方。

等她终于睁开眼睛，恢复了双眼的焦距后，发现志平正憋着笑看着她。

“？？！志平sshi？！”

“fu……”他努力不让自己笑出来，然而还是管理不住表情。

目睹了全过程的韩先生表示这是他近期见到过的最好笑的事。

她环顾四周，总算想起自己原本是坐在这里等志平的。“对不起……我睡着了吗……”她一边很不好意思地道歉，一边掏出手机看时间，11:27。

“？？？志平sshi在这里等了半个小时吗？？？真的很对不起……”她低下头道歉。“嘶——”怎料刚才把脖子睡僵了，低下头竟是一阵刺痛。

志平看着这一幕幕既替她感到疼，又觉得很好笑，安慰她也不是，笑也不是。

“没事，我晚到了一些，没等多久。”他对一直盯着她看这点也有些许心虚就是了。

“真的很抱歉……”她显然不会相信他的客套话，“好了！今天就算让我吃地狱麻火锅我也会吃的！”她一脸做好了赴死的觉悟的表情看着他。

他立马又被逗笑了，“很高兴你有这样的觉悟哟叶映sshi。”

“那我们赶紧出发吧。”她唰地站了起来，对他露出了招牌的笑容。

太不可思议了，他心想。

在见到她之前，他一直在想的，其实是怎么去挖苦她。挖苦她不应该窥探他人的内心，不应该自作聪明地去指责他人的处事方式，尽管他知道这样的话会伤害她，但他就是……很想抵抗。

想给擅自闯进自己的领域的人一点教训，想告诉他们 “看，这就是你擅作主张的下场”，想嘲笑他们“靠近我根本不会有任何好处”。

然而，等真的见着她的时候，迎着她率直的目光，看着她生动的表情，他又会不自觉地柔软下来，觉得自己的想法无谓而幼稚。

“ne～”他看着她的笑容，温柔地回答道。

——————————

火锅店门口。

一如预期，门口排了里三层外三层，而且由于是周日中午，人比平时还要再多些。

“抱歉叶映sshi，因为想看到他们最真实的经营情况，所以是私底下来的，没有跟店里打招呼……”虽然预料到了火爆的状况，但眼前这盛况还是有点吓人。

“没关系，这么有人气反而让人很期待呢，”她笑着说，“不过一个人来的客人真多啊，我还以为一个人的话不会愿意来这种这么热闹的店。”她一边取号，一边张望着周围的人群。

“他们主打的就是少人数路线。店内不仅有常规的二人、四人桌，还专门设有吧台式的桌子和面对墙壁的半隔间式餐桌，有点像日本的拉面店。”虽然之前就领教过她敏锐的洞察力，但她一来就注意到了还是让他有点吃惊。

“啊！这个想法很不错啊，如果人数少的话，翻台率也会提高……”同时，她发现单独等候的食客，很多人手上都拿着纸笔。

店员正好过来了：“欢迎两位光临本店呀～我们准备了各式开胃零食、茶水饮料和娱乐活动，两位可以看看有没有什么有兴趣的服务。”边说给他们各递了一份小册子。乍眼看和海底捞的服务差异不大。

叶映抬头和志平交换了下眼神，“这里的内容我都没有太大兴趣呢……而且和其他店也没有太大差异……”她摆出有点失望的样子。

“那两位可以试试挑战我们的促销活动，”店员毫不慌张，递给他们另外两本小册子，“每桌客人都可以挑战我们的小游戏，完成不同难度的任务可以获得不等金额的优惠……”店员解释得通俗易懂，脸上保持着专业的微笑。

“那可以让我挑战一下五星难度的数独吗？”叶映快速浏览了下上面的内容，指着优惠力度最大的游戏说道。

“客人您很有气魄哟！这也是本店人气最高的游戏，但五星会有一定的难度噢，我们开店三个月以来，只有首尔大学数独俱乐部的学生挑战成功过。一般我们比较推荐两星或三星。”店员耐心地解释道。

“没关系，反正也是闲着嘛！解不出来就算啦～”

“好的，”店员似乎见怪不怪了，从怀里抽出了两张纸，“五星难度不限时间，只要在上桌前完成就可以了。如果想降低难度的话请随时叫我，这边还有免费的茶点提供。”

“好～”等店员离开后，叶映站起来看了一圈其他在挑战游戏的客人，“这方法不错耶。大家都沉迷进去了，完全没有注意到时间的流逝。”

有全家一起解出来后开心地说要大吃特吃的亲子家庭，有被叫到号后问后面的人是否愿意跟他换号的执着小年轻，还有解不出来于是愤怒摔笔，在店员的安抚下怒点了一堆酒水的大叔群体。

“这应该能成为一个不错的卖点吧，各类游戏还可以搞个月度排行榜什么的，应该会有很多人想来炫耀一下。”她笑道。

他点头，“不过原来会有这么多人想挑战高难度的关卡啊，挑战不成功的话不会觉得有点丢脸吗。”作为风险厌恶者，他不是很能理解这种心情。

“这个世界就是有这么多人想证明自己呀。”她笑着轻轻说。

他转过头看她，总觉得她话里有话。

“那我来试试啦！志平sshi对解这种题没有兴趣吧，请给我一点时间噢。”她没有把话继续下去，而是认真看起了题目。然而没过多久，她就招手叫来了店员。

店员：？？？？？

“还有什么别的事可以做的吗？不然坐在这里干等就太无聊啦。”她笑着说。

店员还在震惊中没缓过来，抽出了标准答案，仔细一个个核对，的确没有错。

志平看了下手上单号的打印时间，他们一共也才来了十五分钟。这已经不是普通研究员会有的数字敏感度了吧……

“恭……恭喜客人获得了五折优惠……接下来的时间……”店员憋了半天都憋不出一句话，明显是慌了。

这样的应对显然是不能让志平满意的，“你们是觉得不会有人做得出来所以什么准备都没有吗？三个月来第二组挑战成功的人，竟然还要坐在这里干等？”他站了起来，语气听着颇为严厉。

“对……对不起……”店员刚才得心应手的对应姿态完全不见了，看起来急得要哭了。周围的客人也注意到了这小小的骚动，看了过来。

“请问我们店员做了什么失礼的事吗？”一位看起来应该是主管的女子赶紧跑了过来。其他服务员也看了过来，有的面露担心，有的则看起来幸灾乐祸。 

“你们难道没有对员工的心理素质进行过培训吗？才被说了一句就这个反应，遇到更刁难的客人……”

“亲爱的，你不能因为我不理你就把气撒在店员小姐身上呀～”话还没有说完，叶映就大声打断了他。

？志平一脸黑人问号，不明白她为何突然会这样说。

“对不起呀店员小姐，主管nim，我们家亲爱的只是嘴上说话难听，其实很温柔的噢，喝醉了还会一直撒娇抱住人家不肯放手呢～”她调皮地说，围观群众都被逗笑了，紧张的空气一下子变得柔和。

？？？？？

“荷娜sshi很亲切噢，甜甜的笑容看得我都快融化啦！业务也很熟练，一点都不像新员工噢。只是我太擅长做数独了把她吓了一跳而已。”她笑眯眯地向主管说着店员的好话。

听到她叫自己的名字，店员非常吃惊，给了她一个感激的眼神，快速地向主管解释了下来龙去脉。

“两位客人真的非常抱歉，的确是我们考虑不周了。但本店在等待时间这点，对所有顾客一视同仁，希望两位可以谅解。两位可以先扫个码，在商场里逛逛，快要到号的时候系统会自动发短信提醒的。”

“你不怕我们逛着逛着逛到其他店去了吗？”他决定先把刚才听到的先放在了一边，现在是工作要紧。

“如果两位还能选择我们的话，我们一定会提供让两位满意的味道和服务。更何况两位成功挑战了最难关卡，也是一种缘分，希望能再给我们一个机会。”主管说得非常诚恳。

“我们坐在这里聊天就好啦！不用在意我们，我们有很多话可以聊的～”她率先开口给两边台阶下，他也不好再说什么。

“两位感情真好呢，”主管笑着说，“那不打扰二位，有什么需要随时叫我们。”

“好～”她向仍然回头看着她的店员小姐挥挥手。

两人陷入了沉默。

“叶映sshi怎么知道她是新员工的。”他先开口了。

“志平sshi比较高可能没注意到，她的名牌是用贴纸贴上去的噢。所以我猜是刚来还没来得及做名牌吧，”她没有提起其他店员的目光，“能做到这样已经很不容易啦，新员工如果给上司留下不好的印象的话，以后在团队里地位可能会很尴尬噢。”

“虽然这都是我脑补的哈哈哈。”她又补了一句，爽朗地笑了。

他静静看着她，没有说话。眼前的人虽然看起来比他年轻不少，但在人际交往方面似乎远比他圆滑周到。事实上就连他自己也觉得和她相处很放松自在就是了。

“目前来看都挺不错的，虽然排队时间是久了一些，但在排的也基本都是对排队不敏感的客人。”她没有注意到他的目光，还在观察着眼前排队的人群。

“嗯……”他随口应答，然后还是决定开口，这个问题还是莫名地让他有那么些在意，“不过叶映sshi会不会累？毕竟刚刚还睡着了……”

“啊抱歉抱歉，真的很抱歉！“她转身面向他，低下头，双手在额前合十，摆出道歉的姿势，“昨晚睡得太晚了，早上怕自己睡过头就赶紧先下来了，没想到居然会睡着……”

“昨晚是去哪里玩了吗。”他努力让自己的语气听起来显得不经意。

“倒是一直在家里……”她显得非常迟疑和尴尬，他莫名有些紧张。

“……”

“……虽然我想志平sshi应该不会有什么偏见，但真要说出来还是有点不好意思……”

“……”

“……昨晚我喜欢的歌手开在线演唱会，实在是太可爱了于是直播结束后我又看了两遍回放……”她低下了头，“其实也可以直接看回放的，但实在太想看实时的了所以才跟您说昨晚没空……结果今早还是因为这个让您等了这么久……”她越说越小声。

“……啊……哎……什么嘛……”他的一脸严肃变为了“就这？”的表情，嘴角不自觉地抽动了几下，“哎……这点小事我肯定不会介意啊……”他完全没有发现自己听到这个答案后松了一大口气，嘴角都咧开了，“这有什么好偏见的。”

一直低着头的叶映还是没有看到他的表情，“其实……”她从怀里掏出手机，打开相册递给了他。是一位绿色头发橙色衣服的二次元美少女。他知道这个系列，在日本非常有名。

“啊……是虚拟歌姬是吧，这孩子很可爱呢。”

“？？志平sshi知道吗？？”她瞬间抬起头。

“详情不大了解，但这个系列还挺出名的……？这孩子我没见过，但的确挺可爱。”

“志平sshi～”她一脸要喜极而泣的表情，“不愧是志平sshi，一般人知道了都觉得我很奇怪，居然会喜欢虚拟歌姬……”

“这有什么，我还天天跟家里的AI音箱（男）聊天呢。要这样说的话我奇怪多了……”

“？AI音箱还可以聊天的吗？？”

“可以噢。而且很讨人喜欢呢，”想起英实他脸上就是止不住的笑意，“叶映sshi有兴趣的话也可以买一个回家噢，AI音箱蒋英实，真的是让人又爱又恨的家伙。”

“诶～”她看着他微笑的侧脸，也露出了笑意。

“不过我大概是没办法用了，”她抬头看向天花板，笑着说，“如果真有这么惹人喜爱的人工智能陪在我身边的话，我大概会就这样过一辈子吧。”

他转头看向她，脸上又是那种虚幻的微笑。正当他准备开口追问的时候——

“626号，626号。”传来了叫号机的声音。

“啊！到我们了！”叶映一下子站了起来，“走吧走吧。”

他只能把到了嘴边的话重新咽了回去，然后再也没有找到机会提起。

店里无论是主打的全自动化概念，还是菜品的味道，都让人非常惊喜。叶映基于她的观察和知识，提了些感想和建议，让他有不少的启发；而他对餐饮投资的丰富了解和经验，则更大程度上拓宽了她的思路和眼界。当然，除了工作上的话题，两人还东聊西扯了许多。虽然他们时常会有一言不发的时候，但面对面聊起天时总是充满了欢声笑语。 

“ya～ 和叶映sshi聊天真开心呢。”快吃完的时候，他下意识地感叹了一句。

她没想到会毫无预警地从他嘴里听到这般坦诚的话语，愣了一下，很快又温柔地说：“我也是噢。”

这次虽然不是那种认真得仿佛要把他看穿一个洞的表情，但每当她这样突然收起活波，流露出真挚的时候，总是让他很不知所措，下意识地很想逃开。

但他知道，如果他又逃开的话，一切又会和原来没有什么区别。

他也很意外自己会这样一而再，再而三地做出不像是平时的他会做出的举动，也不知道自己在这种时候到底是哪来的勇气迈出脚步，也许是因为太多次不作为留下的遗憾，也许是因为他已经开始将那些遗憾一点点放下。尽管每当做出决定后他就会后悔，但做出决定的那一刻却是如此的如释重负。 

“以后可以更频繁地邀请叶映sshi吗？”

“和叶映sshi在一起很轻松，很开心，如果这样的时间可以再多点就好了。”

他遵从自己的心意说了出来，内心无比轻松而平静。

他的话语仿佛触碰到了她内心最柔软的部分，只是轻轻一碰，喜悦、感动、温暖，各种各样美好的情绪哗地一下溢出了心底，流向每一个神经末梢，温暖得让她几乎想要落泪。

然而还没等她来得及回复——

“打扰两位了……”刚才的主管和店员来到了他们桌前。

“刚才照顾不周让两位见笑了，真的非常抱歉。请问今天的用餐两位还满意吗？”

“很好噢。”她收住了眼眶的热度，笑着对两人说，他也跟着点点头。

“那还真是太好了……”两人松了一口气，“另外我们也想稍微补偿一下两位……两位不介意的话，可以在本店留下一个纪念日，届时若两位选择光临本店，我们会送上一点小小的心意。”

叶映一脸心虚地看向志平，后者给她回了一个“自己搞出来的烂摊子自己收拾”的幸灾乐祸的表情。然而看到他的表情，她立刻就来劲了。

“没问题噢，”她接过纸笔，一边填着表格一边说，“就填我和亲爱的第一次相遇的日子好了。”

“哎呀，连第一次相遇的日子都记得呀，两位感情真的很好呢！”店员小姐是真的羡慕。

“当然啦，毕竟亲爱的第一次见到我的时候就已经抱着我不肯松手了呢～”她头也不抬眼也不眨地说出让人误会的话。

“Omo……看不出先生这么大胆……”两人惊讶地吸了一口气，看向志平。

“…………”他欲辩辩不清，只能看着她，欲言又止。然后像是突然想起了什么。

“不对！明明是你一直抱着我不放！我又没有让你抱我，是你自己抱了二十分钟的！”

她停下笔，抬起头看着他，笑眯眯地说：“那是因为亲爱的直接就扑到我身上了呀，我抵抗不了，就只能抱着喽。”

“Omo！”两人又大吸了一口气，惊讶地用双手捂住了嘴巴。

………………………………………………

他无法反驳，某种意义上来说她说的也的确是事实，尽管听起来完全变味了。他只能一脸气呼呼地看着她。

“不好意思，他就是这么傲娇的人，老喜欢嘴硬，很可爱对吧。”她最后还来了个补刀，然后把填好的表格交给店员。

“ye……”两人偷偷瞄了眼志平，看着他吃瘪的样子，忍不住偷笑，接着赶紧清清嗓子告辞了。

“那志平sshi以后请多多邀请我噢～”她调皮地说，“还是说现在想撤回了？”

“Ani！”他立刻回答，怎么听都是逞强，“不就是个玩笑而已，有什么好在意的。”然而他逞强的表情并不是这样说的。虽然知道这样只会让他更傲娇，但她就是忍不住想要逗他。

“那就好～我们赶紧出去吧，外面还有很多人排队呢。”她一边笑着说，站了起来。但其实是她隐隐感觉到， 如果要继续面对那张脸的话，自己大概会变得不对劲了。

他一脸不服地跟在她后面。然后在不知不觉间，气呼呼的脸庞慢慢化成了喜悦的笑意。

走下扶手电梯，两人正好路过了商场举办的摄影展展览厅，门口是一块巨大的展示屏，重复播放着展览的宣传片。 

“啊——如果能在这样的大屏幕上看闺女的演唱会就好了，”她不禁感慨道，“昨晚的演唱会是在电脑屏幕上看的，总觉得不够过瘾……”

“那下次可以上来我家，虽然屏幕不算很大，但还是比电脑屏幕大不少。”还沉浸在小小的喜悦中的他，没有经过思考就下意识回道。

“……诶？”

“……诶？”这时才突然反应过来自己说了什么的他，简直想狠狠撞到墙上算了。

“唔……虽然很想，但我打call的样子应该能把志平sshi吓死哈哈哈。”她似乎完全没察觉到有什么不对劲。

……重点是那里吗？！他对她明明有着敏锐的洞察力却迷之心大这一点已经无力吐槽了。

“我先进去了。”他生硬地结束了话题，没等她回应就大步走进了展厅，并没有看到她红透了的耳根。

可能是因为两人平时都是自己一个人出门，想尝试什么都会有那么些困难，现在身边有个伴，从未觉得有趣的事都变得新鲜了起来。逛完摄影展后，两人漫步在商场里，又被各种奇奇怪怪的东西吸引住，一片欢声笑语中，不知不觉时间已经到了晚上。

“叶映sshi肚子饿了吗？要不要去吃晚饭？”

“唔……感觉中午吃得太多了……”她张望着商场附近的餐馆，“啊！”她像是突然想起了什么，“唔……”似乎又觉得不可行，松下了肩膀。

“是想到了什么吗。”

“只是突然想起了以前在韩剧里见到过的那种露天的小店，一直很想试试呢。但这个天气估计够呛的哈哈。”她没太细想就直接回答了。

他立刻想起了达美家附近的那家街头小吃摊。有时他也会怀念那种露天的感觉，也许怀念的并不是店铺本身。但一想到可能会遇到达美甚至道山，就只能打消念头。

“我知道有间挺不错的。冬天的话一般都会搭上塑料棚，装上暖气炉，所以不用太担心。”她这样一提起，他莫名地变得非常地怀念。只是偶尔去一次应该没关系吧，他想。

“啊……没关系没关系，就在这里随便吃吃就好。”她赶紧摇头，觉得非常不好意思。今天一天都过得太放松了，她又不小心松懈了。

之前也是，明明平时她都非常注意察言观色，注意“维护空气”，也绝不会做出任何可能让人失望或是给人添麻烦的举动，但在眼前这个充满了包容力的人面前，她还是会一不留神就大意了。

“是我自己想去啦。叶映sshi可以陪我吗？”他摆出了让人难以拒绝的笑容。

“……谢谢。”她知道坚持也没有用，只能老实道谢，然后再次默默感概他实在太会照顾人，总能轻轻地把好意放在他人手上，让人无法拒绝。

——————————

小吃摊。

和之前一样，老板还是在卡车后面撑起了摊位，并在四周搭上了塑料雨棚。因为不能做露天生意，整个棚搭得比之前大了不少。角落安放了暖风机，透过透明的塑料雨棚看着周围的风景，有种在冰天雪地里找到了小小的栖息地的温馨感。

“感觉像是在露营一样——”她看起来很开心，一直在张望着周围。

“你喜欢就好。”他一边说，一边抽出纸巾折好垫在桌上，放上餐具，再为她倒了杯水。

这是和多少异性相处过才养成的习惯呢……

她看着他这自然得如同理所当然的照顾，突然间心里有点不是滋味。

自她懂事以来，最常听到的夸奖便是“非常会照顾人”。站在对方的立场上去为对方着想，这样的想法之于她几乎如本能一样，也一直是她以为自己很擅长的事。但等到上到大学、出到社会、去到异国以后，她才渐渐意识到，在这个广阔的世界，有太多怀有不同想法习惯的人，有太多千奇百怪的事，有太多没有经历过就永远不会注意到的细节。

如果不是以前和起床气非常大的同事一起清早出差过的话，她不会想到买早餐的时候其实可以为对方多买一份；如果不是以前去素拓时穿的小码T恤在攀岩时被安全绳绑得露出一截腰让她无比尴尬，她不会想到滑索时还要注意大衣会不会被压皱；如果不是曾经有过一个人开了六小时夜路的经历的话，她不会明白独自飞驰在空无一人的夜路上的寂寞。

无论是初识时他的脚步声还是他挡在她身前的背影，无论是自然而然的分面还是技巧娴熟的烤肉，无论是打开车门时护在她头上的手还是为她调低的座椅和车厢的亮度，无论是走在外侧的习惯还是配合她的步伐放慢的脚步，无一不在告诉她，这是丰富的经验才能积累出来的体贴。 

虽然她早就明白如他这般仅靠外表便能让人驻足的人，最不会缺少的就是不请自来的好意，也很清醒对于这样的人欣赏辄止即可，但也许是因为眼前的人太过有人格魅力，她发现自己似乎不能和平时一样，快速地把对方归类到“不同世界的人”后便能将一切情感转化为纯欣赏的目光。

没多久两人的面就端上来了。她点的是拌面，他点的是面片汤。

“又是面呢。”她笑着说，将手从外套口袋里拿出来。

“Kure。”他淡淡地笑了，想起了三年前自己也说过一样的话，然后很自然地就接过了她的那份，低头拌起了面来。

她暗暗苦笑了一下。同时对竟然会因为这点小事，因为一个认识了不到几天的人而感到几分苦涩的自己感到很无奈。

啊……上一次帮别人拌面的时候，还告白了呢。

“Ai……想起了非常丢脸的事……”他笑着说，还是低着头拌着面，然而表情看起来非常……复杂。丢脸与怀念、喜悦与遗憾、放手与不甘，各种本应矛盾的情感混杂在一起，在低头的阴影下显得更加模糊。

她没有说话，静静地看着他拌面。

“上次和我一起来这里的人对我说，从来没有因为我说过的话而感到过难过、感到过受伤。”他也不知道自己为什么会突然对她说起这样的话。

“然后她犹豫了一下，又改成了一次、改成了两次、最后改成了总之在十次以内。”一声鼻息透出了自嘲，他将面拌好，交换到她面前。

“我一次也没有噢。”她的声音温柔而坚定。

他抬起眼，对上了那熟悉的目光。

“虽然和志平sshi相处的时间很短，但我从来没有因为志平sshi的话或是任何举动感到过难过或是受伤，一次也没有，”她一字一句说得很平静，“倒不如说才相处了这么短一段时间，却处处感受到了温柔和包容。虽然这样说可能很自以为是，但我觉得，像志平sshi这样温柔的人，是伤害不了任何人的。”

她直直地看着他，毫无扭捏和犹疑。

上次吃糖饼时在他的逼问下回答的话，她不是没有后悔过。她绝不是那种只靠几天时间就会给人下定论的性格，也明知这样的话并不适合对一个才认识了几天的人说，但看到他犹疑和不安的目光，她心中就是会莫名地焦急。

一如现在，她明明清楚这些话不应该轻易说出来，但就和在山顶时一样，他那透满了沮丧还要强装不在乎的神情与语气，让她既难过又焦急。也许是因为她太能理解那种心情了，她无比焦急地想让他知道，你没有错，你做得很好。

……

为什么她总能用这么大方的表情说出这么让人害羞的话。比起她说的内容，这反而是他的第一反应。

也许是因为类似的话已经是第四次听，他已经开始免疫了；也许是因为已经是第四次听了，他开始想要去相信；也许是因为她说得太坚定了，让他觉得无需怀疑她的真心。

“ya～ 叶映sshi真厉害呀——”他长舒了一口气，下意识地用右手摸着自己的脖子。

她眨了眨眼睛，没有听懂他说的话。

“即使如此，也不是每个人都需要这样的温柔就是了。”他垂下目光看向碗里的面，脸上是苦涩的笑容。

她看着他，千言无语涌上心头，却说不出一个字。

“赶紧吃吧，这天气一下就凉了。”这次很快就回过神的他，打起精神笑着说道。

“好的。”知道自己没有立场安慰，她便没再说什么。

两人一如平常地有一搭没一搭地聊着，谁也没有再触及这个话题。

回家的车上。

“刚才抱歉了，突然说起这么奇怪的话。”

只有寂寞的音乐在流淌着的静谧的归途中，他率先打破了沉默。

她转过头看向他，他握着方向盘直视着前方，昏暗的光线下看不清他的表情。

越过他的侧脸，她看到了车窗外沐浴在月光之下的汉江。伴着车子的前行，江面上流动起了闪烁的光芒。

“志平sshi，要去江边散个步吗？”

——————————

农历二十，满月已渐渐褪去了右侧的边缘。

然而在这清朗的天气之中，这轮亏月却被衬得清净而明亮。皎洁如霜雪的月光，倾泻在被微风拂过的江面上，映出了粼粼波光。

两人静静地走在江边，享受着这温柔的时刻。

“志平sshi有听说过猴子捞月的故事吗？”漫步了一阵子，她终于开口了。

他摇摇头。

“这是在中国很有名的一个故事。在一个如这般美丽的月夜里，一群调皮的猴子在森林里玩耍时，发现了一口井，井水正好完完整整地映出了月亮的影子。猴子们以为月亮掉进了井里，想赶紧把它救起来，于是大猴子头朝下倒挂在树上，其他猴子依次你抱我的腿，我勾你的头，搭成了一个梯子，探到了井里。”

“但是，无论最下面的小猴子怎么捞，都只能抓起几滴水珠，折腾了老半天都没办法把月亮捞起来。等到猴子们都累了，快要坚持不住的时候，正好挂着的树枝也撑不住它们的重量，啪地折断了。于是它们有的掉进了井里，有的掉在了地面上，等它们重新爬起来的时候，一抬头才发现原来月亮一直在天上。”

“傻得可爱，对吧，”她笑了一下，“这个故事现在常常用来讽刺没有看清事实就鲁莽行事的人，讽刺他们这样做的结果只会是一场空。”

他没有说话，只是静静地听着她说。

“小时候第一次听这个故事的时候，我觉得非常非常悲伤。猴子们明明只是好意想要帮助月亮，为什么最后什么都没得到掉进井里，还要被人这般嘲笑呢？在这个故事里，没有任何一个人是赢家，留下的只有叹息。由于太忿忿不平，那时的我甚至开始埋怨那口井。夜空如此广阔，为什么它偏偏要映出月亮。”她想起年幼天真一根筋的自己，忍不住笑了。

“听了我的这番抱怨后，父母对我说的话，我到现在都还记得很清楚。”

“他们说，这个世界就是有这么多无奈和不可强求，我们没有办法，只能接受。”

他心头一紧。 

“但是，”她停下脚步，双手扶上了江边的栏杆，静静地看着江面，“他们还说，这个故事并不只有悲伤。”微风轻轻吹起了她的发梢。

“当月亮静静洒落它的光辉时，地球上每个被照耀到的角落都会沐浴在这片温柔之中。被月光照拂着的生物，都知道月亮有多美丽，知道月亮有多重要。但是，月亮自己知道吗？它看不到自己的样子，也不知道自己对大家来说有多大的意义，只是日复一日、毫无怨言地散发着自己的光芒。”

“然而，正是因为有那口井，它看到了自己的身影，看到了自己的光芒折射出的潋滟水光，看到了原来有这些可爱的小生物愿意为它付出这么多努力。而那口井，也静静地把它的美丽放在了内心的最深处。”

“这样想的话，会不会觉得没那么寂寞了呢？”她回过头来，笑着对他说。背后的月光为她笼罩了一层清淡的光晕。

“月亮不会强加自己的热量，也不会因大气湍流而时隐时现，就只是这样，静静地悬挂在夜空中，为万物照亮黑暗。月亮升起之时，昙花开始盛开，夜莺开始歌唱，只要站在它可以照耀到的角落，一抬头总能看到它的陪伴。也正因为这样，我们也许会以为这样的陪伴是理所当然，也许会觉得这样的陪伴不过是锦上添花，然后等到了乌云密布的雨夜，又会怀念起那温柔的清辉。”

“在我眼里，志平sshi就是月亮。也许有的人已经看到了你的皎洁，也许有的人还没察觉到你的陪伴。但我相信，终有一天，你会找到只属于自己的那面镜子。晴朗的夜里，它会完完整整地映出你原本的模样，会映出你看不到的自己的光芒；忧愁的雨夜，它会静静地陪伴你、守候你走出阴云，重新绽放。而你的光芒，会让它在这夜色里熠熠生辉。”

她的笑容闪耀得如同背后波光粼粼的江面，耀眼得让他睁不开眼睛。

他越是想要睁大眼睛去看清，视线就越发模糊。

直到一阵热度掠过脸颊，他才意识到自己竟然流下了热泪。

而在月光的照耀下，他的泪珠反射出的光芒无比刺眼，狠狠地扎进了她的心里，让她心痛不已。

“对……对不起……我又说了自以为是的话了……对不起……”她慌张地走上前来，赶紧从包里掏出纸巾，颤抖着双手想要把包装拆开，却怎么都打不开。

没有……他看着她，哭着摇头，然而低着头的她并看不到，双手的颤抖根本止不住。

然后，她闻到了一阵熟悉的气息，接着落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

他用左手围住了她的肩膀，右手放在了她的后脑勺上，紧紧地抱住了她。

他一言不发，只是不停地抽泣，抽泣得越来越厉害。他的身体因为抽泣而不断颤抖，每颤抖一下都像是要把肺里所有的空气都抽出来，用尽了全力。

她放下了双手，将纸巾放回口袋，然后双手穿过他的大衣，环在了他的腰后，一如那个雪夜。

她什么都没说，只是一直用右手轻抚他的后背，左手轻轻地一下一下拍打着。没事的，没事的，她在心里这样说道。

可能是因为这份孤独积累太久了而始终无法找到一个出口来宣泄，可能是因为他想要相信她说的话却认为终究不可能实现，可能是因为他觉得自己也许也可以奢望会有那样的一个人出现，也可能只是因为这个怀抱太过温柔，明明从未在奶奶以外的人面前流露过自己的脆弱，他却像是要把38年的难过悉数列清，哭得停不下来。

冬夜的江边没有半个人影，连北风都忘记了呼啸，空气中安静得只能听到他的吸不上气来的抽颤。

月光静静地铺洒在江面上、笼罩在他们身上，默默地守护着他们。

他看着波光粼粼的江面，本应如止水般平静的内心也跟着摇曳。

他紧紧地抱住她，仿佛那是漂浮在江面上的他唯一可以抓住的确确实实的存在。

不知道过了多久，他终于缓了过来。尽管他的抽泣止住了，她也还是没有停下手上的动作，一直耐心地抚慰着。

回过神来的他开始恢复了理智，然后开始不知所措，就这样继续抱着也不是，松手了也不知道要说什么，陷入了两难的境地。

沉默了一会儿他终于还是松开了手，轻轻地往后退了一步，她也顺势松开了怀抱。

“对……对不起，让你见笑了……”他一边用手擦着脸上的泪痕，一边尴尬地道歉。

“不……”她摇摇头，脸上满是无奈和懊悔，“是我说了奇怪的话……”

“没有，我很感谢叶映sshi哦，”他一边吸着鼻子，一边笑着说，“虽然很丢脸，但我也好久没有这样发泄过了，意外地神清气爽。”语气听起来也的确颇为轻快。

她抬起头看向他，眼睛哭得又红又肿，看起来无比委屈，而神情却是与之相反的轻松。

“那就好……”她懊恼的表情中多了几分欣慰。

“啊——我的眼睛一定肿得很厉害吧……上次这样的时候我还特地请了半天假，看来明天不用去上班了……”他故意打趣，迈开了脚步往前走。

听出了他的意思，她也调整好情绪，“既然志平sshi都这样说了，那我只能勉为其难地把眼膜借给你啦……”她一边笑着说，一边跟上他的脚步。

两人说笑的声音渐渐消失在了夜空中，只有一轮明月不变地照耀着大地。

TBC

终于借小叶映之口把自己想对志平说的话说出来了，感觉内心也舒畅了一些。

剧中奶奶说达美是波斯菊，等到秋天就会盛放，然后我就在想，那志平是什么呢。想来想去还是月亮最合适吧，理由在文中也说了。给女主起这个名字，也是寄托了这样的愿景。

下一章如果正常展开的话应该要开始讲两人的分歧啦。有碰撞才会有进一步的理解！最近比较忙，月底再见啦！


	5. 察觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【前言】  
> ・又双叒叕写了这么长，然后上章说的分歧的部分，又双叒叕要放到下章了，我对自己也很无语……  
> ・第四章的内容删改了一下，剧情没改，就是节奏上调整了下，以及小吃摊那段补充得比较多。主要是想铺垫出女主的心情变化，这样接着五六章会自然一些。2.23前看的第四章的朋友有兴趣的话可以重新看看。  
> ・重新整理了下时间线发现原剧大结局应该是2019年的秋天（假设10月），而与女主相遇是11月底，所以之前写的类似半年的字眼都改成一个多月了。还有就是志平的年龄，现在是38岁才对，都相应修改了。  
> ・最近新韩广告看多了，看着我们意气风发的韩常务，严重影响我的治愈向创造力，每天都只想无脑撒糖和开车（笑）。虽然没那么痛心了是好事，但一旦没那么痛心的话写出来的东西也就没那么深刻了，太矛盾了。  
>   
> 【关于志平的性格塑造】  
> ・对喜欢的察觉  
> 原剧中自从生日以来，志平对达美的关心显然就不仅仅是因为还债了。他自己是有意识到的，特别是被奶奶问起的时候，只是到他真正确认/承认自己的心意花了很长一段时间，所以第9集在雨中跟奶奶说当时自己撒谎了。本文也是基于这个逻辑。  
> ・怎么样才会喜欢上（欢迎大家讨论啦！对后续剧情走向非常重要所以需要反复考虑）  
> 目前我认为他喜欢达美的主要原因还是因为她记得他的一切、关心他、理解他。实话说以他的交友圈这个条件并不难满足，过去也肯定能遇到不止一位这样聪明又善良的女孩，所以我觉得达美的优势还是在于共同回忆，那是他不愿给人看到的脆弱，而她都看到了。  
> 但这样的感情真的是喜欢吗？个人觉得他这种情感是没有道山近乎冲动一般的爱恋来得强烈和深刻的。并不是说一定要强烈深刻的才是真爱，只是我始终觉得他的喜欢不是那么“纯粹”，而是很多种感情掺杂在一起的产物。所以在写本文时，会希望女主是真的能让他觉得非她不可，绝对不能犹豫退缩，也绝对不能让步的存在。只是我写得出来吗（沉默）……后续章节会继续讨论的。  
> ・恋爱时的状态  
> 韩常务在达美面前完全就是贴心棉袄小甜饼，毋庸置疑的。  
> 之前在看到一条推，推主想象当了爸爸后的志平会是什么样子的，觉得他一定会成为孩子们的Sandbox，会为孩子们build playground，会努力挤时间陪伴他们，也会为他们在地上铺上沙子让他们在摔倒时不会受伤。  
> 看到这条推的时候我也百感交集，想到他在达美家时其乐融融的样子，还有他平时的逗逼，就不禁地想要看到他和所有普通男性一样，会因为喜欢的人为自己吃醋而感到开心得意，会因为别人觊觎自己喜欢的人而变得幼稚（例如电梯那段hhh），会在上门提亲的时候被未来岳父敌视然后一边点头赔笑听未来岳父发闹骚一边努力喝下所有被灌的酒，会被未来岳父母视若己出然后第一次真切感受到父母的爱，会在婚礼上看到喜欢的人穿着婚纱的样子露出世界上最幸福的笑容，会在听到孩子的第一声哭声的时候喜极而泣，会在孩子第一次叫爸爸的时候狂喜得活蹦乱跳，会在孩子说将来想成为像爸爸妈妈一样的人的时候感到无比骄傲……  
> 在我看来，他虽然几近完美，但却非常单纯，想要的东西其实非常平凡，只是平凡的快乐也并非理所当然。他向往平凡，但却无法轻易自己走近，需要有个人一点一点地去引导他、告诉他这并不可怕。这些脑洞把我的心填得满满的，也不知道会不会ooc，但我希望会有人能给他这样的幸福啦。  
>   
> 【其他】  
> ・文中提到的经典戏剧《西哈诺·德·贝热拉克》，详情在豆瓣小组里更新了。各大影视剧常常借鉴的经典桥段，加上15年这个设定，我认为编剧肯定是有参考的。但故事简介真的太痛心了没办法看原片，所以如果文中内容和原片有出入的话，还望提醒。  
> ・11集里达美给志平送鲍鱼粥那段，可以看到志平家的门是用钥匙开的。方便剧情就改成三年后是用的指纹锁的了，还请各位见谅啦。  
> ・志平住的地方是Conrad Seoul Hotel的36楼顶层，似乎是被电视台长租了在很多电视剧里都有出现，确认了下地图是东北朝向的。在豆瓣里更新了资料图片，有兴趣的朋友可以看看。但毕竟是酒店，所以没有厨房，沙发和电视机的位置其实也不大科学，文中就把客厅隔壁的吧台当成开放式厨房啦。  
> ・下章道达终于要出场了！本来写一个志平就已经亚历山大了，还要来两位原角色的话感觉会变成ooc的海洋（男默女泪）。所以大家每次如果有观感不大好或者觉得别扭的地方请务必告诉我噢，我自己是真被绕进去了找不出关键的问题……

05 察觉

转眼间日子就到了一年中的最后一天。

叶映看着窗外飘扬的雪花，不禁回想起了去年今日第一次在日本度过的新年。和以为能成为挚友的人，在漫长的寒夜里，站在明治神宫前望不到尽头的初诣队伍之中，一边哈着气一边聊着不痛不痒的话题。就连鸟居前灯笼的光晕，旁人跺脚的声响，从远处飘过来的关东煮的味道，还有脸颊上冰冷的刺痛，她都记得一清二楚。

她喝了一口热茶，第不知道多少次看向了Kakaotalk。那个不知为何让她有着小小期待的窗口，并没有浮上来。

这样就好……不能再重蹈覆辙了，她心想。

那个月夜后，本以为再见面时多少会有点尴尬，然而双方都非常默契地没有再提到过那件事。反而因为年底工作都不忙，不知不觉间两人竟成为了一周会见个两三次的饭友。

随着相处时间的增加，他们说话的语气随意了不少，能聊的话题也越来越多。

几乎每个周末他都会主动提议在首尔周边探店，或是在工作日临近下班时发信息问天气这么冷要不要去吃点暖身子的东西。参鸡汤、雪浓汤、辣鱼汤、部队锅、牛小肠锅……冬天里最想吃但却没有办法一个人吃的食物，他们几乎都尝了个遍。

在寒冷的冬日里，光是听着锅里咕咚咕咚的声音，看着锅上不断蒸腾着的热气，就是莫大的治愈。而流淌在两人之间的温度，也如这白烟一般，一丝一缕地升起，再一点一点地融入空气之中。

但她始终没有主动邀约过一次。

他也开玩笑过只看聊天记录的话仿佛是上司在下命令一样，但她也只是笑着回答“谢谢您总是邀请我噢～”就糊弄过去了。

她也不是没想过要自己主动开口，倒不如说一直以来她反而都是这样的性格，只是每当她想起过去的遗憾，就又会放下手机。

今天也是。其实她非常不想在迎来新的一年的瞬间一个人静静地度过。但刚来两个月，和身边同事的关系还没有亲近到可以私底下出去玩的程度，也还没来得及去结识新朋友，想来想去始终只能想到志平，然而对方并没有主动联络。

年末年始的话想必他已经有安排了吧……不想一个人混在热闹的人群中的她，最后选择在下班后去打包了些自己喜欢吃的东西，然后回家躺在沙发上看红白歌合战。

[♩这一生 这一瞬 化为谁的光芒]

[♩风不停地吹 和你一起生活下去]

[♩即使是连晴空都变得悲伤的日子里 也有“你并非独自一人”的声音相伴]

听着屏幕那端小圣惠坚定有力的歌声，她抱膝坐在沙发上看着窗外的雪花，感觉平时非常喜欢的歌声，此刻听着却是如此地遥远。

正当她的思绪随着雪花越飘越远，远到快要睡着的时候，一阵电话铃声突然将她拉回了现实。

来电显示是韩志平。

两人向来都是短信交流，从来没有电话联系过。而且都这么晚了。

她一下子精神了，立马把视频静音，深吸了一口气，接起了电话。

“Yeoboseyo……？”

“您好！请问您是手机主人的家人吗？”是不认识的声音。

“是朋友……请问发生了什么事吗？”她猜测可能是手机丢了。

“您好，是这样的，我是代驾公司的。我刚刚接这位客人到了他家楼下，但他喝得太醉了根本没办法自己回家。我们公司有规定不能够擅自上楼，所以就找客人要了家里人的电话。请问您能下来接他一下吗？”

……怎么又喝醉了？！该不会又是因为失恋吧？！

想起上次雪夜里的事，她连忙答应，随便抓了件外套就冲了下去。

“对不起对不起，给您添麻烦了……”跑到车位后，她一边气喘吁吁地向代驾小哥道歉，一边搜寻志平的身影，然后在后驾驶座发现了他。

还没等代驾小哥说什么，她赶紧打开车门，弯下身子伸手抚上他的额头和脸颊——是正常的温度。

太好了……她松了一口气，看着他安然熟睡的样子，满心都是无可奈何。

“车费已经自动在客人的账户上扣好了，如果没有什么事的话我就先告辞了。”代驾小哥微微地举了个躬。

“真的辛苦您了……”她也连忙鞠躬，想起自己出门太赶钱包都没带，于是从他大衣的内侧口袋摸出了钱包，拿出了两张世宗大王，一脸尴尬地说：“另外很抱歉提这样的请求，请问您能帮我把他扶到电梯吗……？扶到电梯就好，我一个人实在搬不动……”

小哥很爽快地答应了，熟练地把志平从车上拉了下来，将他的胳膊搭在了自己肩上。

“……我比道山能喝……！”被这动静打断了睡梦的他，闭着眼睛嘟囔着小学生一般的发言。

“刚才回来的路上客人也一直在说这个名字，”小哥笑着说，“应该就是去接他时看到的那位也喝得烂醉的帅哥吧，感情真好呢。”

“……一点都不好！”他抬起头嚷嚷了一句，然后又垂下了头。

“……他不是一个人喝的吗？”她有点意外，毕竟她下意识地以为他是在这个特殊的日子里触景伤情因此独自买醉。

“对的。我在昌信洞那边接的，应该是客人的家人吧？有一对年轻的情侣，还有一位老奶奶。”

她更意外了。她从未听他提起过自己的家人，而且看他基本上都是外食的样子，还以为都在老家。

终于走到了电梯。

小哥将志平的左手搭在了她的肩膀上，礼貌地告辞了。顿时被压得直不起腰来的她，艰难地按下了顶楼，努力地保持着身体的平衡。

“道山……继续喝……”他还是闭着眼睛嘟囔着。然后突然间像是闻到了什么，鼻子一吸一吸地顺着味道靠了过去。

“好安心～”他的鼻尖停在了味道的来源前——她的脖子，接着把下巴搭在了她的右肩窝上，露出了甜甜的微笑。

………………

她感觉自己全身的血液一瞬间全都沸腾了起来，仿佛每个毛孔都在拼命往外冒出蒸汽。不用照镜子她都知道自己全身都红透了。

在寂静的电梯里，和着缆绳运作的声音的，只有肩膀上的呼吸声。伴随着规律的呼吸喷涌而出的温热的鼻息，一阵又一阵地扑打在她的侧颈上。明明电梯爬升只要十几秒，她却像是度过了坐如针毡的几个世纪，感觉自己随时就要爆炸了。

“叮”。

电梯的提示音打破了这份煎熬，重新打开的电梯门为这几近让她窒息的空间送进了一点点新鲜的空气。

“志平sshi，志平sshi……醒醒，到家啦……”稍微恢复了点理智的她，一边努力地摇醒肩膀上的人，一边奋力地拖着他前行，“志平sshi……你家是哪一户……”

他还是没有睁开眼，但下意识地稍微抬起了右手大拇指。

这是在指着哪里……她仔细地看着走廊上的每一道门，发现只有一户装了指纹锁。

是这个意思吗……她拖着他走到了门前，抓起他的右手拇指，放在了指纹识别器上，很快就听到了解锁的声音。

……行吧。她一边扶着他，一边艰难地推开了门，好不容易终于把他拖进了门内。

[欢迎回家，韩志平sshi。] 一个好听的男声响起。

她被吓了一跳，立刻想起初见时在咖啡厅里他自嘲自己没有女朋友的苦涩的表情，所以其实是男朋友吗？？！当时她也不是没有想过要用爱人之类的说法，但他看起来实在太直了，想着在东亚说话说得太天衣无缝反而显得奇怪，她就还是说的女朋友。

[韩志平sshi，您的心率和血压都比正常水平高，如果是喝了酒的话，建议您多喝点水，备好垃圾桶以防呕吐。]

啊……是AI音响，她反应过来了。她记得还是以朝鲜王朝的发明家命名的……对，蒋英实。

“蒋英实sshi，你好，我是韩志平sshi的朋友，我叫叶映，”她尽量输出简明易懂的信息，“志平sshi现在喝醉了，请问能帮忙开一下灯吗？”

[我明白了，叶映sshi，叫我英实就好。] 屋子里主要的灯光瞬间都亮了。

[请您将韩志平sshi扶到客厅的沙发上，在脑后垫上两个枕头，并准备垃圾桶和温水放在一旁。另外他有可能会突然乱动，请您注意不要让他从沙发上摔下来或是撞到什么物品上。]

哇……她瞬间就理解志平之前说过的话了，这个AI实在太聪明了。

“谢谢你，英实。”她听从他的指示，脱下鞋子，折腾了七八分钟终于让他横躺在了沙发上、把他的鞋子脱下、垫好枕头、再把垃圾桶放在沙发旁。累得她满头都是汗。

“英实，应该在哪里找被子和热水呢。”

[请您走到与客厅反方向的卧室，床上会有被子，卧室隔壁的更衣室的角落的柜子里也有备用的毛毯。水壶和杯子在饭桌旁靠窗的桌子上，沙发旁的冰箱里有冷水可以兑开。]

“谢谢你，英实。真的介绍得非常清晰呢。”

[是我的荣幸。如果您有任何问题可以继续问我。]

她走进卧室，看到床上的被子都大得不成样子，于是拐进了更衣室。

在寻找毛毯的过程中，一双运动鞋引起了她的注意。和架子上所有一看就知道是名牌的鞋子都不同，只有这一双看起来无比质朴，鞋子上磨损了不少地方，但丝毫没有残旧的感觉，看得出来它的主人非常爱惜它。

可能是家人送的意义重大的礼物吧……她边这样想，边从角落的柜子里挖出了秋天的毛毯，然后一路抱到客厅，轻轻地盖在了他的身上。

他稍稍翻了个身，抓住了毛毯，露出了安稳的表情。

看着他毫无防备还泛着红晕的睡颜，她不自觉地就笑了，这还真是稀有掉落了。

看了好一会儿，她终于回过神来去烧热水。经过正中间的架子时，她才注意到上面竟然摆了三张他的照片。刚刚经过卧室的时候也看到床头有一张就是了。

志平sshi，你真的很自恋（褒义）啊……虽然是很好看啦……

抬眼还看到了最上方的大大的牌子：高尚证券模拟投资大赛一等奖，奖金一亿韩元（小字：虚拟货币）。

哇……作为现职的权益研究员，学生时代她也参加过这样的大赛。凭借着天生的数字敏感度，她在定量分析上还算比较在行，而学生时代的比赛更侧重技术分析，拿奖的往往是像她这样出身于数理专业的学生。而志平，既然是美食博主的话应该还是文科或商科出身的吧……

果然他做什么都能做得很好啊……她不禁感慨。

也不怪得他会拥有这么多了。她也不是没有想过，作为无名的美食博主，仅靠白手起家的个人投资，真的可以积累出他这几乎没有重复过的一身身名牌和哑光奔驰吗？虽然他从未主动提起过自己的经历，她也没有问起。但从他的谈吐中流露出来的思想境界和思维方式，又让她不得不信服。

除了刀子嘴以外，这个人大概没有缺点了吧。她无奈地笑了，摇摇头走去拿热水壶烧水。然而，一个与这间屋子风格格格不入的盒子进入了她的眼帘——米字旗的花纹，盖子被垫在了盒子下，盒子里全是同样的与这个空间格格不入的信封。

尽管知道偷窥别人的隐私不好，她还是忍不住多看了几眼。盒子看起来有点旧了，虽然盖子打开着，盒子里看起来很是干净，看得出盒子的主人有在好好爱护它。大部分信件都整齐地排列着，有几封放在了最上面，信封的折痕明显磨损得比其他信更厉害，应该是经常被翻看。而每一封能看到正面的信封上，都写着：“To 道山，From 达美”。

她定睛又看了几遍，的确每一封都写着“To 道山”。

道山……达美……

后者的名字她印象太深刻了，那是在医院的那个夜晚，他整夜呼喊的名字。

“……道山……应该就是那位也喝得烂醉的帅哥吧……”

“……有一对年轻的情侣……”

她回忆起刚才代驾小哥说的话。为什么会在这里……

她忍不住更仔细地端详起了这些信封。除了放在最上面的其中一封以外，其他看起来都有一定的年代了，但每一封都明显是被好好地保存着。而、每一个信封都长得不一样，大部分不是有小花就是有爱心，看起来像是情窦初开的小女孩满腔盛放的心意，尽管历经漫长岁月的冲刷，上面沉淀着的喜悦的心情却毫不褪色。

这里有这么多来信，那就说明也有同样多的回信吗……

[这一封爱的信笺]

[我已经在心里]

[反复思量了百遍，直到一切就绪]

[我才将我的灵魂]

[放在纸旁边]

[我只是照着它]

[将它誊写一遍]

[我就在你的双掌之间]

[这张纸，是我的声音]

[这墨水，是我的血液]

[这封信，是我]

[相信我的心]

[不曾从高热中退却吗？] 

[相信在您的面前]

[我的心只有声声呼唤吗？]

几年前看过的法国经典浪漫戏剧《Cyrano de Bergerac》的经典台词，猛然间涌入了她的脑海。

主角西哈诺，一位才华横溢、有着深刻灵魂的剑客，却因与生俱来的丑陋的大鼻子感到自卑，从未敢向心上人罗克珊表明心迹。然而正当他将满腔爱意付诸纸上，意欲诉说爱意之时，罗克珊却爱上了与他在同一个兵队的英俊男子克里斯蒂，并请他为克里斯蒂保驾护航。知道克里斯蒂也喜欢罗克珊后，他日复一日地在信纸上写下他所有的衷肠，假借克里斯蒂的名义将它们送到了罗克珊手里，并促成了两人的婚事。后来，即便是克里斯蒂不幸战死沙场之际，他也还是握着克里斯蒂的手，告诉他罗克珊喜欢的人一直都是他而不是自己；在罗克珊因克里斯蒂的死讯而伤心欲绝住进修道院后，他也还是死守着这个秘密，风雨无阻地陪伴了她15年，直到他生命的最后一刻，忍不住深情地背诵出了最后一封信的内容，她才意识到原来他才是真正的写信人，而他在生命的最后一刻都在否认……

当年看完她就无比地心痛，心痛几近完美的西哈诺却得不到毕生唯一所求的遗憾，心痛他为了一腔爱意隐忍了几乎整个人生的痛苦，心痛他尽管没有回报也无怨无悔的衷肠。

同时她又无比地愤慨，愤慨他的犹豫不决，愤慨他那根本不值一提的自卑，愤慨他朝思暮想的那个人，在这漫长的时间中竟一次都没有察觉到他的心意。

但这种事不可能发生在现实生活里吧……她觉得自己的联想太荒唐了，却又无法抑制自己往这个方面去想。

应该只是巧合……吧？

道山可能是他的……兄弟？顶多也就是他刚好跟自己的兄弟喜欢上了同一个人……？这似乎是比较合理的推测了。

她转头看向沙发，然后看向饭桌上的英实，欲言又止。

算了算了，这本来就不是我该过问的事……她闭上眼睛仰起头，深深地吸了一口气让自己的情绪平复下来，继续烧水。

她小心翼翼地在手背上试着杯子里兑好的水的温度，终于兑出了一杯满意的温水，走到沙发前。然而对方丝毫没有要醒来的意思。

“英实啊，我可以叫醒他让他喝水吗？”

[如果突然被叫醒可能会头痛欲裂，建议您备在旁边，等他醒来的时候随时可以喝。]

好吧……此刻她的心情如上次在医院准备离开却被喊住时一般，无可奈何。

想起英实说他有可能会滚下来，思前想后，她去衣柜抱多了一张毛毯出来，走到沙发中间的位置，然后背靠着沙发坐在了地上，为自己披上了毛毯。

有人挡着的话就没办法滚下来了吧……她只能认命。想掏出手机来刷刷推，却发现回到家后忘记充电，电量只剩10%了。百般无聊的她只能盯着眼前的电视机屏幕发呆。一旦她安静了下来，偌大的空间里充斥的只有死一般的寂静，只能听到身后微弱的呼吸声。

他是怎么住在这样空旷的屋子里，抱着怎么样的心情一遍又一遍地翻看那些信件的呢。眼前的寂静让她不自觉地开始想象他平日在这样的夜里，坐在沙发上的光景。

“英实啊……可以放首歌吗？”这样的死寂让她有点窒息。

响起的竟然又是《Day & Night》。

他到底是有多喜欢这首歌……一瞬间，她仿佛看到了他独自靠在沙发上，听着这首歌闭着眼小憩的身影。苦味的泡泡一点一点地在她的心底里冒涌。

“英实啊……可以陪我聊天吗？”

[叶映sshi想聊什么呢？]

“……你不怕我是什么可疑分子吗？”她知道常规的问题已经难不住他了，开始当他是普通人一样聊起了天。

[韩志平sshi很信任您，所以我认为您不会抱有不好的意图。]

“你怎么知道呢？”她轻轻笑了，觉得一个AI说出了仿佛能读懂人心的话这件事，非常难以置信。

[通过分析韩志平sshi的体征，我可以知道他处于什么样的状态。详细的内容属于个人隐私不能透露，但根据历史数据的分析结果，我可以总结出他在不同环境下的体征规律，从而推测他的状态。]

“英实啊……你可以代替我上班了……”英实说的话过于合理，让她不禁自嘲自己就连唯一还算拿得出手的特长都终将被无机物所替代，“那你一定很了解志平sshi吧。”

[是的，没有人比我更了解韩志平sshi了。]

“哇——能说出这种话真是太帅气了，”她无奈地笑了，“不过不好说噢，人类的情感可不是只通过历史数据就能总结出来的东西噢。而且过去绩效不代表未来表现，仅仅基于经验并不能轻易预测出未来。”

[您说的没错。但我比韩志平sshi身边的任何人都拥有更多的数据，拥有更快的分析能力，他身边并没有可以跟我匹敌的人。]

“呀……英实，像你这么高级的AI，我要工作几年才能把你带回家呀……”她苦笑着问。还没等他回答，一支烟花在空中炸裂了开来。

[♩希望能对你说]

[♩在太阳升起前的清晨]

[♩是最漆黑的]

[♩Oh Day & Night]

[♩我们环绕着那样距离的远路相遇]

[♩我想紧紧抱紧你]

[♩希望能让你疲累的一天休息的 会是我]

伴随着歌曲的高潮，一朵朵绚烂的火花在窗外绽开，似乎想燃尽自身所有的力量，来照亮这无尽的夜空，哪怕只有一秒都好。

[新年快乐，韩志平sshi、叶映sshi。] 英实一边说着，一边将屋子里的灯光调暗。

“新年快乐，英实。”她抱着膝盖，抬头望着窗外的光浪，一下又一下地照亮身边的这片黑暗。她拿出了剩余9%电量的手机，拍下了眼前的光景。

然后她回过头，看到他还是静静地睡着，一声声巨响点亮了他的脸庞，看起来安心又放松。她将这一幕也记录了下来。

也算不是自己一个人过的吧……她默默地想。

“谢谢你噢，志平sshi。新年快乐。”她将头侧靠在沙发垫上，静静地看着他那随着烟花的绽放被一次又一次映亮的安详的睡颜，不自觉地露出了笑容，然后慢慢地睡着了。

——————————

生物钟让志平在六点准时睁开了眼睛。

映入眼帘的并不是熟悉的房间天花板。他想稍微起身看看周围，一阵头痛却立刻袭来。

嘶……昨晚去奶奶家跨年，结果又和道山较起了劲的场景一下子就浮现在了脑海里，清清楚楚。

不过我是怎么回来的……他努力地回想，只能回忆到坐上车后座为止。低头一看，自己身上不仅盖着大衣，还有之前明明已经收进了衣柜里的毛毯，以及……怎么有个头在这里？！

他吓得瞬间清醒了过来，先环顾了四周，确认是自己家，一切都是熟悉的布置，什么都没有变。

他有点害怕地看向那个头，头完全埋进了臂弯里，而头发盖住了脸颊。

他小心翼翼地坐了起来，这下总算看清原来对方是坐在地上然后趴在沙发上睡着了，背上披着的是同样被收进了衣柜里的另一条毛毯。而这短发的长度，还有隐隐能闻到的味道……叶映sshi……？

他隐隐回想起似乎有人焦急地打开了车门，用冰冷的手抚上了他的额头。

他再次环顾四周，发现沙发旁的茶几上放了原来不在这里的纸巾，还有已经很久没用过的保温瓶，垃圾桶也被移了过来。

正好口渴死了……他伸手去拿那个保温瓶，然而动作有点大，趴着的她也跟着动了一下，披在身上的毛毯顺势滑落了一个角。

她怎么穿的……睡衣？？而且因为睡姿太别扭，睡衣的领口被毛毯扯到了右边，大半个肩膀都裸露在了空气之中。在北国不怎么能见到太阳的肩膀，被淡紫色的睡衣衬得雪白。

突然之间，昨晚似乎靠在了这样的肩膀上的记忆闪现过他的脑海，甚至连味道都是一模一样的。

不可能！！他双手抓住自己的头发。然而越是想要说服自己这是下意识的记忆拼凑，那个瞬间的记忆就愈发鲜明。

正在他快要精分之际，大衣里传来了震动，是他的闹钟。

社畜的素养不是盖的，她立刻就被惊醒了，然后再次在抬头的瞬间，感觉自己的脖子像是被掐住了一般动弹不得。

“好痛……”她下意识地说了出口，缓缓地抬起了头。她想伸手揉揉自己的脖子，却发现自己双手手臂都被压得没有了知觉。

“唔……”她难受得忍不住长叹了一口气，然而在地上坐了一整晚，尽管在底下垫了两个枕头，她的腰也还是痛得不行。她只能一点一点地挪动自己的身体，让身体适应这突如其来的姿势变化，但疼痛还是让她忍不住呜咽了几声。

他看在眼里，想起了最初在监控视频里看到的她醒来时缓慢的动作，还有边敲打着手臂边走出医院的身影，心里翻江倒海。

然而他并不能帮她什么，只能眼睁睁地看着她一点点恢复过来。

过了一会儿，她总算能把脖子和手给抬起来了，一抬眼正好对上了他发热的眼眶。

“啊！志平sshi！你醒啦！”她以为这就是他宿醉后本来的模样。

“你脸色看起来很不好呢……先喝点水吧。”她缓缓地站起来，想要去拿茶几上的保温瓶，然而久坐突然起身，立刻就引发了轻度的体位性低血压。她眼前一黑，往后退了一步，但由于双腿现在完全没有力气可以撑住，于是很自然地就往后倒了。眼看就要摔在地上了，他眼疾手快地起身扶住了她，让她坐到了沙发上。

头晕目眩让她完全失去了充血以外的知觉，她用右手扶着自己的额头，左手放在肚子上支撑着右手手肘，眼睛紧紧地闭着，用鼻子大口大口地吸气，等着这份眩晕自己消散。

而他还是只能在旁边看着。

过了一会儿，她终于恢复过来了，转头看向他，露出了无奈的笑容：“抱歉，志平sshi，怎么反而让你来照顾我了。”

他连忙摇头，说不出一句话。

她再次缓缓站起来，拿过保温瓶，往瓶盖里倒了一点水，然后用手在上方探了一下，还是很暖。她将保温瓶递到他手上，“英实说等你醒来了要给你喝一大杯热水，所以要尽量喝完噢。”

他接过保温瓶，还是说不出一句话。

“然后早餐的话，牛奶麦片可以吗？这应该是对胃比较温和的选择了……”她一边穿上外套一边问。

“我自己来就好了。”他连忙说，然而一开口声音沙哑得几乎听不见。

“我也要吃早餐啦，顺便而已，”她笑着说，“志平sshi再休息一会儿吧，这才睡了几小时，头还是很痛吧。我先回趟家洗漱一下，等下带麦片上来。”她边说边把他按回到枕头上，给他盖上了被子，然后开始收拾自己盖过的毛毯，“八点可以吗？还是要再晚一点？“

“叶映sshi先回去睡够了再说吧……”刚才的突然起身让他的头更加痛了，他只能顺着她的意躺下，抓住被角的样子虚弱得就像小孩子一样，“密码是705018，我可能会醒不来……”

她愣了一下，非常意外。想起英实昨晚说的话，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

“好～那志平sshi好好休息啦！不要逞强噢。”她把窗帘拉上，让英实放上助眠的音乐，确认了下厨房和冰箱，然后走出了门口。

他目送她的背影离去，慢慢地重新进入了梦乡。

八点。

她准时抱着一袋材料上来了。蹑手蹑脚地走进屋子里，发现他果然还睡着。

由于是开放式厨房，并没有隔音的效果，她将手上的动作放得轻得不能再轻。

差不多过了一个小时，烤箱的滴滴声把他从睡梦中唤醒，他睁开眼睛，闻到了空气中香甜的奶味。望向厨房，看到的是叶映戴着手套从烤箱里端出烤盘的身影。

有多久没有在醒来时闻到这样的味道了呢……

似乎只有年少寄住在奶奶的热狗小屋时，会在早上伴着大酱汤的味道醒来；这几年偶尔在奶奶家过夜的时候，早上走出房门也能闻到这种“家”的气息。只是自从知道道山回来后，和达美的关系变得有那么点尴尬，他便再也没有在奶奶家留宿过了。

昨晚也是，明明平时喝醉了都会直接借宿，但一想到要和道山睡在一个房间里，他心里多少有那么些别扭，于是硬是叫了代驾。

他看着叶映端起烤盘里的其中一个双耳烤碗，用勺子挖了一小口碗里的东西放进嘴里，然后似乎因为太烫了，只能拼命吹着气，吞下去又不是吐出来又不是，右手一直在给自己嘴里扇风，最后好不容易吞了下去，停滞了几秒，露出了惊喜的表情。

他看在眼里，心里就像长起了绒毛一般，无比柔软。

她放下双耳碗，目光正好看了过来。看到他头顶鸡窝睡眼朦胧傻笑的样子，噗嗤地笑了。

“志平sshi，洗漱一下就可以吃早餐啦。”她努力憋住笑。

他点点头，半梦半醒地掀开毛毯，走向卫生间，然后看到镜子里的自己——Aishi！他终于明白她为什么会笑成那样了。

想象了下昨晚自己醉酒后会是怎样的窘态，加上意识到这已经是第二次了，他只觉得自己真的是实际意义上的丢脸丢到家了。

他赶紧洗漱了一番，换了身居家的毛衣，再把头发打理成顺毛，满意地出来后，她已经在饭桌上摆好了早餐。是番茄汁，还有……烤布丁？

“英实说你的胃估计还很难受，不能吃太多，就做成这种了，”说完转头看到从房间里出来的他，一身清爽的白色和柔顺的头毛，舒服得让她自然而然地就流露出了微笑，“香蕉燕麦烤布丁和番茄汁，都是英实鉴定过的非过敏食材，就算不喜欢也要忍着吃完噢。”

“叶映sshi真的很厉害呐，连AI都能这么快就相处好。”他半调侃着在她对面坐下。

“是英实太厉害了。现在我完全能明白志平sshi为什么会这么喜欢他了，如果我家里有一台的话，我可能真的会爱上他。”她笑着回答，也跟着坐下。

“对了，新年快乐噢，志平sshi。”她将勺子递给他，脸上是无比灿烂的笑容。

这还是他第一次听奶奶和达美以外的人对他说这句话。和刚醒来时憔悴的神情不同，她换了一身薄荷绿的毛衣，脸上也化了淡妆，在清晨通透的光线下显得柔和又明亮。

“新年快乐。”他接过勺子，嘴角弧度不自觉地上扬。

“可能会有点热，吃之前记得吹一下……”看他挖起了一勺布丁，她赶紧说，然后死死地盯着他吃下去。

香醇得来又不会太甜，香蕉的存在更是给布丁增添多了几分润滑的口感，滑下食道时暖暖的感觉是对宿醉的身体莫大的安慰了。

“很好吃呢。”他挑眉称赞道，说实话他有那么点意外，他以为工作这么忙，又不怎么挑食的她应该是不善厨艺的人。

看起来不像是客套话，她开心地笑了。

“话说韩国新年的话一般会做些什么呢？”好奇宝宝又开始一贯的发问模式了。

……这你算是问错人了。他正想回答时，放在桌面上的手机传来了震动声。他瞄了一眼屏幕，是达美的信息。她也看到了。

他不自觉地笑了。拿起手机，划开了信息。

[常务nim，新年快乐！昨晚您顺利回到家了吧。如果醒来还很不舒服的话，可以煮点豆芽汤。]

哎，这点小事还煮什么豆芽汤。他想归这么想，脸上却是笑逐颜开。

—[谢谢你的关心，我很好，正在喝番茄汁解酒，请不用担心。新年快乐。]

他笑着放下手机，不知道自己脸上的表情有多幸福，“抱歉，我们刚才讲到哪了。”

啊……他真的很喜欢这个人啊。

她看着他那发自内心的喜悦，还有看着手机时那快要溢出眼底的温柔，再次切切实实地体会到。

那是她自认识他以来，一次都没有见到过的神情。

“说到韩国新年一般会做什么噢。”她很快地就回了过神。

“啊对对，新正没有旧正这么重要，一般也就是一家人一起看看电视，一起吃饭，玩玩花牌什么的。”对于他来说不过是又一个去哪都不开门，打开电视只能看到别人都一片热闹的尤为别扭的日子就是了。

“花牌！真好啊～以前新年我也经常和家人朋友打扑克麻将来着～”

“是吗……”果然这样温暖善良的人，是在幸福的家庭里成长起来的啊，他看着她怀念的神情默默想道。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快就把早餐消灭完了。

她顺势想将桌上的碗筷收拾好，被他拦住了。“我已经好多啦，不能再麻烦叶映sshi了。”

不能……吗。她脸上闪过一瞬的失落，很快又点点头，“如果不舒服的话要说噢！另外我能借用下卫生间吗～”他指了指方向。

然而等她的脚步声远去后，整个屋子突然陷入了死寂。仿佛刚才说笑的声音，碗筷碰撞的声音，烤箱运作的声音，全部都是一场梦。

明明这才是这个家一直以来的样子，他却突然间无法习惯了。

就像三年前生日的时候，达美和三山一起带着丰盛的佳肴和花牌来到他家，和他度过了35年的人生中最热闹的一个生日时一样，等他们一离开，一切都重回了寂静。

这三年的生日都是在达美家过的，每次都会留宿，让他都忘记了这种感觉了。

明年的生日估计又要回到自己过的日子了吧……在与达美重逢前，他甚至都忘记了“生日”这个概念，而现在想忘都忘不了了。

等叶映出来时，他正好把碗放进水槽里。

听着她越来越近的脚步声，他恍惚间有种听见春天在走近的错觉。仿佛随着她的脚步，屋子里的生气在一点一点地被唤醒。

“志平sshi真的没关系吗？”她停在吧台前，张望着水槽问道。

“又不是第一次宿醉了，很快就能恢复的。”他笑道。

往常的宿醉，只要醒来后他强迫自己打醒精神，就能保持清醒。然而可能是因为这次是在自己家，可能是因为和她在一起太自在了，一旦坐回到沙发上，困意就自然而然地来袭，他也就由着自己睡着了。

不过话说回来，她从来没有问过我喝醉的理由啊……他突然意识到。上次也好，这次也是。

她没有继续搭话，只是静静地看着他洗碗。他想着把烤盘和榨汁机也都一并清洗了，却发现早已被打扫得干干净净。

“对了，我看了下冰箱里什么都没有，所以从家里搬了些食材过来，应该还是可以撑过午饭和晚饭，明天超市估计就会开门了，”等他收拾好从厨房出来后，她也走向衣帽架拿下了自己的外套，“如果觉得不舒服的话可以联系我噢，今天我都会待在家里的。”

…………不想让她走。不想重新回到死寂之中。这是他下意识的反应。

“……叶映sshi对花牌有兴趣吗。”他大脑飞速地运转，得出了这个答案。

“诶？”

“我来教你打花牌吧。输了的人做午饭怎么样。”他一脸平静，仿佛这是再平常不过的事情。

……她相当地意外。然而即便她认真盯着他的脸，也读不出什么信息。

“……志平sshi，想我做午饭就直说嘛，”停顿了十几秒后，她边开玩笑边把外套脱下，重新挂回到衣帽架上，没有继续往下想，“不过不要小看全国数独锦标赛冠军噢！记牌什么的对我来说不要太简单了。”一副胸有成竹。

“ye……也不要小看模拟投资大赛一等奖一亿韩元获奖者噢。”他指了下架子上的奖牌。

两人相视噗嗤地笑了。

于是伴着英实播放的轻快的音乐，两人坐在地毯上开始了花牌大战。了解了规则后的叶映很快就把志平赢得落花流水，但后者并不服输，又搬出了Halli Galli等等纸牌游戏。

“对不起，志平sshi，游戏就是游戏！”她收走了他手上最后一张手牌，毫不留情地笑着说。

“……我去做饭了，”他灰溜溜地站起来，顺手打开了电视，“叶映sshi可以先看看电视，应该会有些有韩国风情的节目。”

然而她收拾好地上的游戏后，只是径直走向厨房，坐上高脚圆凳，趴在吧台上看着他做饭。她已经想不起上一次有人为她做饭是什么时候了，可能是去年春节回家吧……

她看着他在案板上切着番茄的动作，心里暖暖的。

他抬起眼，看到她的脸埋进了手臂里，只露出了一双晶亮的大眼睛，一眨不眨地看着案板。他感觉自己的脸上有点发热。

“叶映sshi，你这样看着的话我压力会很大……”

“为什么要有压力呢，我们做什么都这么完美的志平sshi怎么会有做不好的事。”她开着玩笑，但还是乖乖地转过凳子不去看他，背靠着吧台一边看着电视，一边时不时对背后飘来的香味发表感想。

“我很久没有做过饭了，所以有点生疏了……”他紧张地看着她卷起了一叉子意粉送进嘴里，细细嚼了几口后吞了下去。

“还不错呀！”她老实地说出了感想。

这个回答显然是不能让他满意的。他赶紧自己尝了下……中规中矩。

由于叶映带来的都是冷冻海鲜，加上家里也有白葡萄酒，他一时间鬼使神差地想要露一手让她刮目相看，结果就选了以前只做过一次的简易版西班牙风海鲜意粉。知道她不喜欢吃得太咸，他下手就轻了些，再者很久没下厨了把握不了加水的量，总体来说属于能吃但不出彩的范畴。

“抱歉，叶映sshi……”他看起来颇为沮丧。

“真的挺不错的呀！志平sshi要求太高了！”她边说边又卷了几大口，“真的挺不错的啦！”脸上灿烂的笑容让他觉得眼前的意粉似乎真的变好吃了。

果然和她一起吃饭的话饭会变得更香啊……

一旦习惯了那明亮的一颦一笑的话，寒冷的冬夜里，独自一人面对再温暖的热气也总还是觉得少了些什么。尽管他明白这不过是没有意义的一时空虚，但还是忍不住一次又一次地想要汲取那一点点温暖。

偶尔任性一下没关系吧……他这样说服自己。

酒饱饭足洗完碗后，两人坐在沙发上边吃着零食，边看着电视上的新年综艺节目哈哈大笑。没过多久他感觉旁边安静了下来，转头一看，发现她抱着薯片睡着了。

昨晚应该把她累坏了吧……虽然她只字不提昨晚的情况，但他不用想都知道光是要把他抬回来就有多不容易了。

他叹了一口气，轻轻拿起遥控把电视机关掉，小心翼翼地一点一点抽出了她怀里的薯片袋放到一边，然后慢慢地抱起了她的小腿让她横躺在枕头上，为她盖上了毛毯。

尽管化了妆，也还是盖不住她眼下的黑眼圈就是了。他蹲下身子，看着她疲惫的睡颜，心中五味杂陈。

然后他注意到了她嘴角薯片调味料的残渣。

明明都能想到用筷子来吃薯片了……他轻轻笑了，从旁边抽出了一张纸巾，想帮她擦掉。然而轻轻擦了几下，突然感觉好像哪里不大对劲。

可能是因为为了不弄醒她所以动作放得特别轻特别慢，导致的结果就是，他终于注意到她的嘴唇……小巧而紧致，水润而光泽。

在通透的光线下，随着呼吸微微张开的样子……非常有吸引力。

尽管这不是他第一次盯着她看了，但他一直都是抱着观察……？的态度来看的，只是想看她是不是疲惫困倦了，想理解她没有说出口的心情，甚至是想从她化妆的认真程度来分析她是否真的没有感到困扰，想来还真意外地从来没有抱着“异性”的意识来看待过她。

话说她也太没有防备了吧……？！虽然开口把人留下来的自己没有资格这样说，但一个人待在刚认识没多久的健全的成年男性的家里，还能毫无防备地睡着，这样真的好吗？？！！

之前她在车上、在大厅里睡着的时候他也这样想过，但那时的他完全是站在旁观者的角度下的常识判断，而现在，他的出发点似乎有了那么些变化。

她该不会对所有人都是这样的吧……

说到底从一开始就没几个人会像她这样愿意在大冬天里冒着生命危险抱住一个醉醺醺的异性陌生人就是了……

越想他就越觉得无奈，却又拿她没有办法，只能长叹一口气。

然后起身默默把窗帘拉上，把灯开到最小的亮度，拿起iPad，坐到了隔壁的沙发上。

不可思议的是，明明他向来下意识与人保持距离，也不喜欢别人擅自闯入自己的领域，回国以来来过他家的人也只有奶奶、达美还有三山，现在有人直接睡在自己的沙发上了，他却丝毫没有觉得反感。

明明此刻整个屋子里寂静无声，只有远处偶尔传来施工的动静，一如平时。他抬眼看向眼前那个蜷缩在沙发上的身影，心里却一点都不感到寂寞。

“叶映sshi，你真的很厉害啊……”他将此归因为她过人的亲和力，没有细细探究自己的心，只是看着她温柔地笑了，然后低下头开始工作。

不知道过了多久，打破这片平静的是毛毯下传来的震动声。

他看到她很快就有了反应，眼睛还是紧紧闭着，毛毯下的动作应该是在摸索震动的来源，然后右手握着手机从毛毯里抽了出来，看了下手机上的画面，戳了下然后放到了耳边。

“喂……”声音非常有气无力，是他没有见过的样子。

接下来从她嘴里说出来的话他一句都听不懂，只能感觉到电话那端应该是她很重视的人——尽管刚刚被吵醒意识还不清醒，她的态度还是耐心而温柔，虽然不大明显但语气中似乎带着点轻轻的笑意。原来她说中文是这样的感觉啊。

然后她话音突然停了下来，睁开了双眼，快速地摆头看了下四周，正好迎上了他的目光。

“啊！——”她惊叫了一声，看起来像是瞬间清醒了，过了几秒立刻坐起来，快速向电话那边说了一番话，听着似乎是在道歉，然后把电话挂了。

“对不起志平sshi……”她满脸都写着抱歉，甚至低着头不敢直视他，“我怎么又睡着了……”

她环顾了下四周，看到了自己身上的毛毯，看到了昏暗的灯光和紧闭的窗帘，“还让你照顾我了，真的很不好意思……”听着既抱歉又懊恼。

他突然间为自己刚才的杂念感到一阵心虚。

“没有的事。我才是一直都让叶映sshi照顾的人，辛苦你了，一定很累吧……”他边说边往她杯子里倒上准备好了的温水，平时都没办法直接说出谢字的他，这次倒是意外地坦率。

“谢谢……真的很抱歉……”她双手捧起杯子喝下，然后走到窗边把窗帘拉开，正好拉出了窗外绚丽的晚霞。

她的动作瞬间为整个屋子渡上了一层橘红色，正好面向落地窗的他，感觉仿佛整个世界都被瞬间温柔地照亮。

“啊——”她忍不住感叹，“志平sshi！快过来看！是火烧云！”她兴奋地转头叫他。

逆光让他看不清她的表情，但他知道那一定是能点亮人心的笑容。

他走到她身旁，注视着远处天边被斜阳烧得火红的天空，一种难以名状的感情也在心底里燃起了小小的火苗。

“哇——居然能在冬天看到这样的景象！而且还烧到东北边来了，能赶上尾巴实在太幸运了——”她的声音里满是真挚的感动。

“Kure，”他也被眼前的绚烂所打动，但无法像她一样由衷地感到开心，“但这样的景象，也不过是转瞬即逝，不用多久又会被黑夜吞噬就是了。”平时他都很识相地不会在这种时候说扫兴的话，然而今天的他确实和平时有那么些不一样。

和很多人不同，越是美好壮丽的景象，越会让他的内心倍感空虚。

越是知道眼前的事物有多美好，就越会叹息自己留不住这个瞬间。尽管理智上明白所有的大道理，也抱着乐观和坚定一路从谷底攀上了顶峰，但前进过程中的一次次失落和错过，也给他的心底覆上了一层又一层的坚冰。

她转过头看他，橘红色的光影下是温柔又落寞的表情，心底隐隐抽痛。

“正因为是转瞬即逝，才会如此珍贵呀，”她将目光移回远处，“狂风暴雨之后，能看到这样的景象，不会让人更想努力跨越风雨吗。毕竟不知道失去的痛苦，就无法体会得到的快乐呀。”语气平静而温柔。

他不禁看向她，橘红色的光影下是温柔而豁达的笑容，像是要融化他心底那一整片冰原。

“再说，黑夜也没什么不好的呀，可以一个人安静地和自己相处，可以迎着夜风远眺万家灯火，而且，还可以看到月亮不是吗？”她歪过头看他，笑容中透着一丝俏皮，然后又望向远处的云海。

“即使是白天看不到的时候，它也一直静静地陪伴在每个人身旁。夜幕降临后终于能见到它，我觉得很开心噢。”一如那个月夜下耀眼的笑容。

眼边翻涌的云海乘着落日的余晖，一浪一浪地涌进了他整个胸腔，像是要把所有的空洞填满。

那种难以名状的情感越烧越旺，胸中的暖意被热浪裹挟，涌向他的头顶，流向他的指尖。

他看着那沐浴在霞光下温柔的侧脸，再次下意识地想要将她拥入怀里。

然而就在这时，她的手机响了。

刺耳的铃声把他重新拉回到了现实。

她低头从口袋里掏出了手机，他隐约看到屏幕上的头像是颇有学者风范的中年男性。

“抱歉，是我爸的视频电话，如果我不接的话他会唠叨半天的……”她不好意思地说。

“当然没问题。”他一边说着，一边去把灯光调亮。

接下来的对话他一个字都听不懂，但是她那不耐烦（笑）的语气他还是第一次听。尽管他一个字都听不懂，但直觉告诉他这是一对感情非常好的父女的日常拌嘴。

原来她在家人面前还会露出这样的一面吗，他觉得颇为新鲜。

等他走回她身旁的时候，她和电话那边的斗嘴也越来越激烈。

“对不起志平sshi，吵到你了吧。我跟我爸说我在和朋友一起过新年，他老是不相信，说我是为了不让他们担心于是在骗他们！”她前半句还在道歉，后半句就变成了气鼓鼓的样子，然后继续气鼓鼓地和屏幕另一端拌嘴。

Gwiyeo……他扑哧地笑了：“那我跟伯父打声招呼不就好了。”

“啊……”她似乎完全没有想到还可以这样做，脸上随即露出了得意的笑容。

于是他听到她切换成了英文，又是和说韩文和中文时不同的感觉，是自信优雅的RP英音：“Hey Dad, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I DO HAVE A FRIEND in Korea!! Well, I’d like you to meet my friend Jipyeong, who’s been showing me around Seoul and introducing me authentic Korean food these days.”

她将屏幕转向他，他立刻摆出了营业微笑：“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ye. I am Han Jipyeong.”

然而屏幕那边的目光只让他感受到了一阵寒意。

她将屏幕稍微移回来，移到正好可以看到两个人的位置：“Real person, not virtual character, okay?”

不不不，real person好像问题更大好吗……你爸的目光简直要把我千刀万剐了啊叶映sshi……

虽然平时纵横商场见过不少狠角色，但大概是因为他多少有为自己在电话铃响前鬼使神差的念头感到心虚，眼前这位戴着眼镜看起来风度翩翩的男性竟莫名地压下了他的气势。

“Nice to meet you, Jipyeong. Thank you for staying with MY DAUGHTER on the FIRST DAY OF THE YEAR.”加上这纯正的RP口音实在不能更“英”阳怪气了。

觉得自己说什么都不对的他只能赔笑。

然后她快速地感谢了他，将镜头转回自己，继续用中文和屏幕那边对话，聊了几分钟后挂了电话。

“谢谢你志平sshi，给你添麻烦了。以后他应该不会再担心了。”她不好意思地说。

不不不，他只会更加担心啊叶映sshi！他对平时比谁都敏锐的她竟毫无觉察这点感到无比地震惊。

“伯父有说什么吗……”他生硬地问。

“没什么特别的啦！就是父母一般都会问的今天做了些什么呀，晚上怎么过呀之类的，我就说打了花牌看了电视，晚上打算在家里煮火锅，这样他们会安心些。啊，之前的电话是我娘打过来的，我急匆匆挂了所以他们担心了吧。他们总是怕我一个人待在国外遇到意外或是感到孤独啦！真是瞎操心。”她笑了笑，说得满不在乎但嘴角是止不住的笑意。

不不不，并不是瞎操心……他完全可以理解她父母担心的道理，事实上现在就是值得让他们担心的状况就是了。

不过，她真的是在充满爱的环境下成长起来的啊，他再次感叹。也毫不意外就是了，本来善意这种东西，就是有余裕的人才能给予的。

“所以叶映sshi晚上想吃火锅吗？”

“也不是……只是被问起了，就想起去年这个时候。周围的朋友都回老家了，只有我留守在东京，看着电视上还有FB上大家一家人围着被炉吃饭的样子，当时还挺羡慕的。”她轻轻笑了。

他对此再熟悉不过了。但他觉得这不该是眼前的她应该有的回忆。

“如果去商场的话应该还有开着的……”他拿出手机开始搜索附近的火锅店。

“？？”她稍稍弯下腰看向他低头盯着手机的脸，“志平sshi？”

虽然平时的他也很温柔，但今天的他好像有哪里不大一样。

好像没有平时这么……克制？她也说不清到底是哪里不大一样，就好像是……平时都很懂事克制的乖孩子，终于任性了一下的感觉。

“啊！志平sshi想吃火锅吗。”也是，白天吃得也不多，他这么能吃肯定饿了吧……她理解成是他自己的意愿了。

“这种日子应该自己煮才对！”她的情绪突然高昂了起来，他迷茫地抬头看向她。

“我就知道会有这一天！所以早就准备好了！志平sshi！等我噢！”她握紧拳头，快步走向门口。

“等……”还没等他反应过来，她就已经关上大门了。

？他在重归寂静的屋子里一头雾水。

过了二十几分钟后，门铃响了。

他打开门，看到她抱了一个大箱子，于是连忙接过抱到自己手上。还有那么点重。

把箱子放到饭桌上打开一看，里面有各种中文包装的火锅底料包和酱料瓶，有零星食材，还有电磁炉和鸳鸯锅。

“把家里能吃的东西基本都搬过来了！”她拍了拍手，卷起了袖子，“来来来，体验一下简陋版的叶家流火锅！”她对他得意地笑了下，然后把东西搬到厨房开始做准备。

他看着她的身影，心里的绒毛越来越柔软。

等她完成了食材的准备，抬头准备把鸳鸯锅架上的时候，发现客厅里的他已经准备好了——他把沙发都移开了一圈，而放在沙发们的正中间、电视机的正前方的，正是被炉。桌子上的电磁炉已经摆好了，隔壁还放了两个橘子。他坐在被炉的右侧，笑着向她招手。

“怎么会有被炉？？？”她非常惊讶，印象中韩国并不流行。

“以前心血来潮买的。”他笑了笑，其实是当年达美和三山为他庆祝生日之后，他路过日本商店的时候看到，想着也许会用得上就买了，还买的是八人桌。虽然还没到冬天三山就远走美国，而这个被炉连包装都没拆就一直沉睡在储物柜里了。

“完美！！”她将鸳鸯锅和配好的调料盘端过去，志平则把食材都搬了过去，桌子上堆得满满的。

“为了更有被炉的感觉，我把暖气关了，如果觉得冷的话要说噢。”

她点点头，兴奋得就像小孩子一样。

“哇——”把腿伸进被炉后，两人同时发出感叹。现在终于能明白为什么这么多日本人冬天能一整天都待在被炉里了，这实在太幸福了，感觉屁股就像被粘在了地面上一样，根本起不来。

于是两人就这样堕落地边看着电视边涮着火锅，空旷的房间里盈满了火锅的香味和他们的欢声笑语。一轮上弦月静静地悬挂在西边的天空。

“啊～真的不想离开被炉啊～”尽管都走到家门口了，她还是在感叹，“而且明天还要上班……”语气中满满都是不情愿。

“会有机会的，”他抱着大箱子，看着少见的没有干劲的她，觉得无比可爱，“是谁说转瞬即逝所以珍贵来着。”

“说是这么说啦……”她打开玄关的总开关，扶住大门让他进去，没想到这个屋子迎来的第一位客人会是他，“放在饭桌上就好啦！”

虽然是同一栋公寓，但单身公寓的户型就是一眼就能见到底的类型就是了。

“谢谢你噢志平sshi，这个新年我过得很开心噢！”她对着把箱子放下了的他说，脸上的笑容温柔又灿烂。

“我才是，谢谢你叶映sshi。”他看着她的眼睛坦率地说，眼里是无尽的温柔。

“……时间不早啦！赶紧休息噢！”没对视几秒她就慌乱地移开了视线，下意识地往门口走，短发盖住的耳朵烧得通红。

“ye……早点休息噢叶映sshi。晚安。”他笑着走出了门口。

“……晚安！”她一直目送他走到电梯间，在消失在视线范围前他笑着向她挥手，再次做出了晚安的口型，然后走进了电梯。

“呼——”她关上门，背靠在门上，心脏砰砰地跳。

太可怕了，长得帅的好男人太可怕了。她一边这样想着，脑海里一边自动播放着过去24小时的各种画面，心里又羞又甜。

“晚安，志平sshi。”她重新开门，探出头对着已经空无一人的电梯间小小声地自言自语，然后笑着关上了门。

TBC


End file.
